Enemy, Friend or Lover?
by chebetta
Summary: Draco and Hermione are getting along after being each others ememies. Draco has a betrothal but will the heated friendship between Hermione and Draco keep them friends? Or what about lovers... and the betrothal?
1. The New Us

Enemy, Friend or Lover

..The New Us..

……………………….

Hermione jogged thought the barrier and looked around. The Hogwarts express was there, smoke blowing out of the top. This was going to be Hermione's last year at Hogwarts.

"Hey, Hermione!" Hermione heard Ginny yell from behind her.

"Hey, Gin. What's up?" Hermione asked, looking around at all the people then at Ginny.

"Man, girl!" Ginny gasped. "What happened to you?" Ginny asked, looking Hermione up and down. Her whole self was different. Ginny took in Hermione's new muggle skater shoes, her new tight faded jeans, her shirt that showed everything. Ginny could see that Hermione's chest grew over the summer. She was now in the seventh year and now getting looks from the guys. Her hair was half way down her back, soft and smooth as silk. She had a bit of makeup on, making her look like a young goddess.

Ginny just stared at her then a smile started to appear. "You look good," she complemented Hermione.

Hermione turned a deep red and then smiled back. "Thanks, Gin."

Harry walked up to them. He was getting tall. His hair, still messy and the same body as last year. A great body. Last year he had gotten bigger and suddenly got muscles. Last year, Harry had picked her right up and carried her down seven sets of stairs. His body was the kind that the girls would talk and giggle about. Hermione had to stare at him. There was something about him, but what was it? Hermione wondered. The green in his eyes really stuck out. Why was that? His glasses! He didn't have his glasses! 'Oh, yeah!' Hermione thought. He had owled Hermione telling her that he was getting contacts. Wow, what an improvement.

"Hey, Hermione." He give Hermione a warm smile and hug. When he backed away from her he frowned. "You look . . . " he looked at her new shoes to the top of her now perfect hair, "different," then quickly said, "in a good way."

Hermione saw Ron jump off of the train and started towards them. A Ravenclaw girl asked him something and he smiled to her and talked back to her for about a minute.

Over the summer, Ron's hair turned a weird red-blonde. He spiked it, making his hair look really good. Ron's family got a whole lot of money at the end of last year and could now afford new clothes and books. Getting richer, make the Weasley family higher thought of. He had a few freckles on the bridge of his nose and a great smile. He was a lot bigger than last year and was muscular. You could see it through his clothes. That young, scrawny, little guy, was now a tall, strong, handsome, young man.

He walked over to Hermione, Ginny and Harry. His eyes were fixed on something just above Harry's shoulder.

Still looking over Harry's shoulder he started to complain. "They always to that! Bat their eyes, think the world is all about them! Ugh! It's so gross!"

"Hi, to you too, Ron," Hermione scoffed sarcastically.

"Oh," Ron said, still looking over Harry's shoulder. "Hey, Hermione." Then he slowly drawn his eyes away from where he was looking, over to Hermione. His eyes instantly widened and his mouth opened a bit. Nothing came out of his mouth, he just simply stared at her.

Nothing a slow, "holy fuck," came out of his mouth.

Hermione was a little taken back and Ginny whacked Ron on the back of his head. His head right away went to the back of his head where Ginny had smacked him.

"Ow! Jeez, Ginny! Did you have to hit me so hard?" he wined.

"Well did you have to say holy fuck? No, jeez, Hermione, you look good or wow, Hermi? Just holy fuck?!"

Ron shrugged. "I would take it as a complement." he said, nose in the air. He turned back to Hermione. "Sorry. You look great, Hermione."

Hermione smiled and gave Ron a hug. "So how was your summer?" she asked.

"It was good. Yours?"

"Same."

"Have any of you guys seen Malfoy? I hear he might be going to Drumstrang." Harry told them.

"Good. I don't want Malfoy here." Hermione said, thinking of the relief of no more Malfoy.

"Talking about me again?" came a sly voice from behind them.

The four turned around to see Malfoy standing there. Hermione had to blink twice . He was gorgeous! His blonde hair was spiked and he wasn't pale. He had a nice tan and muscle! Oh, there was muscle. You didn't even have to look closely to see that. You could tell by his shoulders. They were broad, making him look bigger than he really was. He was a great size. He was about three or four inches taller than Hermione.

He looked at Hermione, curiously. His head was tilted to the right a little bit. He was sizing her up and down, with a little smirk.

"Who are you?" he asked.

'Did he really have no clue?' Hermione thought.

"Don't play stupid, Malfoy." Hermione said scornfully.

"Granger?!" Malfoy gasped, astonished.

"Yeah, now piss off," she snapped.

Malfoy smirked. "You're going to lose your prefect badge talking like that."

"You're Gryffindor's prefect?" Harry asked Hermione. "Why didn't you tell us?" (I know you get prefects in forth or fifth year but they seem too young for my plans in the future.)

"How did you know, Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"I got a letter saying who the Prefects are. Granger, Hingelton, Anderson and me."

"You?" Ron asked, with a snort.

"Yeah, me." Malfoy growled. "Jealous, Weasley?" he asked with a smirk.

"Of you?" Ron asked. "You've got to be kidding, Malfoy. Why the hell would I be jealous of you?" Ron spat.

"Okay, you guys." Hermione said. "The train's gonna leave soon. We better go." Hermione said, laying a hand on Ron's arm, as if a plead. Ron glared but turned around and headed for the train.

……………………..

Please tell me what you thought.

Chebetta


	2. Prefects

Enemy, Friend, or Lover

..Prefects..

……………………

"I hate him!" Ron complained through clenched teeth. Then to calm himself down, he grabbed a candy from his pocket and popped it in his mouth.

"He's really hot!" Ginny whispered to Hermione. Ron make a coughing sound then started to cough more, hitting his chest, trying to get his candy to come back up his throat.

"What?" he asked, astonished. "Say that again?" he asked Ginny, hoping he had heard Ginny wrong.

"You heard me, Ron. I said Malfoy's hot."

"Malfoy . . . hot? Oh, c'mon, Ginny! Please tell me you're joking!" Ron begged.

"No, I'm not. Tell him, Hermione. Tell him that Malfoy was drop-dead gorgeous. I seen the look on your face. I knew you thought he was."

"Drop-dead gorgeous? Oh, puh-leeze! That's gross! Hermione, you don't think he was hot, do you?" Ron asked, will a puppy look on his face.

Hermione looked down, her face turning red. "Ummm, well . . ."

"Yuck! Malfoy?! Hermione, really!"

"Sorry, Ron. But he was."

Run shuddered than shook his head in disbelief. He turned around and strode into an empty compartment, while Ginny went to another, with her friends.

Harry and Ron both sat down on the same side. So Hermione laid down on the other side.

"I'm just going to shut my eyes for a little while," she murmured with a yawn. "Didn't sleep much last night," she mumbled before turning around and falling asleep within seconds.

"That was quick," Ron commented, staring at Hermione. "Man, has she changed! In a good way but… god!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, no kidding. She looks good but how different is she gonna be?" Harry asked, himself out loud.

"No clue." Ron answered, mumbling. "But, god, Harry! Look at the ass!"

"Ron!" Harry scoffed but after Ron had said that, Harry had to look. "But, you do have a point there."

"Let's leave her to sleep." Ron said and they got up and left, leaving Hermione to dream peacefully.

………………….……

"Granger!" Malfoy snapped louder. Hermione was still in the same position sleeping. "Granger! Hello?!" he said poking her in the shoulder.

Hermione turned to her back and mumbled a, "mmmm?"

"You can't be serious!" Malfoy mumbled to himself. "Granger! Get up." She make a little stretch but still went on sleeping. "Now!" he yelled.

Hermione woke with a start and sat up. "What the hell?" she asked then looked at Malfoy. "What do you want?" she asked, rudely.

"Finally! Jeez, Granger. I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, annoyed.

"McGonagall wants us," he told Hermione before he turned around and walked out. Hermione knew McGonagall was always in the first compartment.

So she got up and stretched. She lifted her arms above her head and stretched like a cat. Then she rolled her neck around to get the knots out.

Malfoy popped his head back around. "Will you hurry up?"

"Yeah, yeah," Hermione said with a another yawn. He again started to walk and Hermione walked farther behind him. "Are you coming?" he snapped at her, over his shoulder.

"Yes."

"Then hurry up," he snapped again.

"Well I thought it would be an insult to walk beside you. Or I would ruin your reputation walking with a budblood." Hermione seen him roll his eyes.

McGonagall wanted to tell them that the four Prefects would be sharing a common room. She also went on for awhile of what was expected of them. She told them what would cost them their badge and what they were aloud to do. She let the four of them go when they arrived at Hogwarts.

…………………

Hope you liked.

Chebetta


	3. The Cobuseny Potion

Enemy, Friend, or Lover

..The Cobuseny Potion..

………………………………...

"I hate him!" Hermione complained to herself as she walked down to the great hall. Ron was just yelling at Hermione because he thought she wanted to be with Draco Malfoy more than himself and Harry. She told them that it wasn't true and that he should stop being a baby. And with Ron's large temper, he got mad and stomped off.

"Hate who?" Madison Hingelton asked.

"Ron."

"Oh… that cute red head you're always with?"

"Yuck! Ron is not cute!"

"Okay, he's fine!" Madison smiled at Hermione. "Oh, come on, Hermione! Did you get a look at his ass!" She let out a low whistle, a devil smile on her lips.

"No. I don't look at my friends' ass."

"Well, that Colby kid, he's your friend right?" Hermione nodded. "Well he's looking at your ass."

Hermione rolled her eyes and kept on walking. She looked sideways at Madison. She had long black hair that was almost to her waist. Her face was tanned, the same as her body. Madison was small but extremely pretty.

"You look good, Hermione," Madison told her.

"Thank you," Hermione said, smiling at her.

"I think Ron likes you," she told Hermione.

"Yeah, and I like him, too."

"But you like his as a friend. I don't think he likes you as more than a friend, Hermione."

"Yeah, right," Hermione said sarcastically. "Lets just go to the great hall, okay? I'm hungry and I want some food really soon."

Hermione and Madison said good bye to each other and went to their own tables. Hermione sat down beside Ginny. Ron and Harry were on the other side of the table.

"Who was that, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, She's one of the Prefects. She's from Hufflepuff."

They ate their food slowly, except for Ron, enjoying the first meal. Hermione felt someone staring at her. She looked around the great hall to see if someone was. Indeed someone was, she knew that. But who? Shaking her head, she turned back to the conversation that was going on.

"Hey, Hermione?" Neville asked a few spots down. She looked past Ginny and Harry to see him. The people around him were looking at her, too.

"Yes?"

"Why is Malfoy staring at you? Is something going on between you two?"

"What?" Hermione looked at the Slytherin table and sure enough, Neville was right. Draco was staring at her. When she looked over at him, he quickly looked away. "Don't know. You'll never know with him."

"He's her new secret admirer," Ginny whispered to Harry as they both smiled.

"Like Hermione would have an admirer," Ron said with a snort.

"And what is that suppose to mean, Ron?"

"Exactly what I said, Hermione. You're the brains, figure it out," he told her.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you being so mean? Goddamn it, Ron! You're always there to make fun of me but are you ever there to be nice?"

"No," Ginny commented under her breath.

"Well, sorry, Miss. I'm-to-perfect-for-you. But some people here don't like the idea that you're turning into something you're not!"

"Is that what you think? That I'm trying to be someone I'm not?"

"Yeah, that's what most of us think."

"Oh, so now, I'm a little prettier and you get all mad. But I don't care, Ron. You always had to be better than me. Well you are, okay? Now you're rich, tall, and god, Ron, you know you're hot as hell but what if I know I can look better? You get mad 'cause I get prettier? What the hell is up with that, Ron?"

"Because now we have to share you with the whole goddamn world!" he snapped, angrily.

The people who were listening went silent, as did Hermione.

She lowered her voice to a talking level. "So you want to keep me to yourself?" Hermione asked, obviously livid. "I'm not for anyone to keep, Ron. If I didn't change my look, than I'd be killed by everyone. I'd be made fun of so bad. I'd get those weird looks. I get them now but they're different from the looks I used to get when someone looked at me. You never got that kind of looks I did, Ron. You don't know how it feels. And by they way you look now, you're never going to."

"That was harsh." Ginny mumbled.

Hermione looked at her. "But it's true."

The rest of the meal was quiet between those four.

"Hey, Hermione," Cody Anderson said. "I'm going to the common room do you wanna come?" Hermione looked at Harry then Ron.

"Yeah, sure." she got up and followed Cody. "Should we get Madison?"

"Sure. What about Malfoy?"

"He can find it by himself." Hermione went to fetch Madison. Hermione noticed that Draco wasn't at the Slytherin table.

Cody waited for Hermione and Madison and all three of them headed out when Hermione came back with Madison.

"Do you know where this is?" Hermione asked Madison.

"Nope. Do you Cody?"

"Yeah. It's up a few more stair cases."

Cody, Madison and Hermione made their way over to their common room. Cody said the password to the guard in armour who let them in.

Inside was beautiful. There were two fire places on in the corner and the other in the centre of the room. There was a big table, a couch and two chairs, and two stair cases.

Draco was sitting on the couch reading a letter. He frowned and shook his head. When he heard Madison sniff, he turned his head to look at them.

"Hello," Madison smiled to him.

"Hey." Draco and Madison were familiar with each other. They both were purebloods and their families talked with each other. He looked at Hermione with a look that Hermione wasn't to comfortable with. She looked away and walked into the common room. It was really nice.

"Madison, come check out our rooms with me," Hermione said, grabbing her sleeve and dragged her up the stairs.

"What's your rush, Hermione?" she asked Hermione.

"Nothing, I just don't like him that's all."

"That all? Well you better get used to it. You're gonna be seeing a lot of him," Madison informed Hermione but Hermione already knew that.

Hermione and Madison checked out there rooms and then left each other, saying goodnight.

Hermione lay in her bed thinking of her parents. They had been acting strange towards her. Hermione signed and relaxed, thinking of what would be coming up in the year.

…………….………

Hermione woke up with a jolt. "Oh, god!" she whispered. Her clothes were sticking to her so Hermione threw on a clean new t-shirt and then she laid back down in her bed but couldn't fall asleep.

Hermione sat back up and went down stairs to find Draco there. She went over to the couch and sat down only to find Draco was staring at her. Hermione knew that her hair was a mess and that she didn't look to good in her very big t-shirt.

Hermione could feel Draco's gaze. He looked at her hair and then to her legs. He just happened to think of how nice they were. "Can't sleep?" Draco asked, looking away from her legs and to the fire.

Hermione looked away from the fire and over to Draco. His blonde hair was messy looking like Harry's and he was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of pyjama pants.

"Yeah, I had a nightmare and couldn't go back to sleep." Draco nodded. It was really quiet between the two. So Hermione decided to break the silence.

"Why are you up?"

"Thinking."

"Thinking about what?"'

"My father sent a letter today. It was about the girl I'm going to marry. She-"

"You're getting married already?"

Draco smiled slightly at Hermione's out burst. "No. I was betrothed when I was a baby. I was told that I'd be meeting her at Christmas."

"What does she look like?" Hermione asked.

He shrugged, still looking into the fire. "I don't know what she looks like." Hermione stared at him, a slight frown on her face.

"So you know nothing about this girl?"

"I only know that she's seventeen and she's a pure blood. In the letter my father sent, he said her name was Hermione."

Hermione went quiet looked at him worriedly. Then put on a fake smile and said, "that's a nice name."

"If you say so."

"Doesn't that bug you that you have to marry someone you don't know."

"It's not my choice."

"You could make it yours," Hermione told him. She stood up and started to walk back to the stair case. "Good-night, Malfoy."

"Why do you call me that?"

Hermione stopped and turned around. "Why not?"

"I have a name, you know."

"Yeah, you do, but so do I. You want me to call you your name then say mine," Hermione told him.

A long silence filled the room. As Hermione was about to turn around, Draco whispered, "Sleep tight, Hermione."

Hearing Draco say her name sent chills down her spine. "'Night, Draco."

Hermione rushed up the stairs and to her room. The girls name was Hermione? _Whatever, Hermione. Don't even think about it_, she said to herself. _You just found out that you were adopted but you still aren't a pure blood. Your parents are dead and gone. Don't worry_, she assured herself.

That night Hermione had a tough time going to sleep. But when she did, she dreamed of Draco meeting his soon to be wife.

………………

Hermione woke up with the sun shining in her window.

"First day of school," she mumbled to herself. Hermione got out of bed and went to her own personal bathroom. She had a shower, got dressed in her robe, and then put her hair in ringlets by magic. After putting a little bit of make up on, Hermione headed down to the common room.

"Hey, Hermione," Cody smiled at her. He, too, was dressed in his robes. His shaggy brown hair now spiked. Cody was a cute guy. He was super nice and like Hermione, was good in all subjects.

"Hey, Cody. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just gonna go down to breakfast. You wanna come?"

"Yeah, okay." So Hermione and Cody went down to the great hall for breakfast.

Hermione sat down beside Pavarti and Lavender, who were busy talking about guys.

"So Hermione-" Lavender started.

"Have you seen Draco without his shirt on?" Pavarti finished for her.

Hermione frowned at the two girls. "No, why would I? I really don't plan on seeing him without his shirt on anytime soon."

"Why not?" Pavarti asked.

"Like who wouldn't want to see his body?" Lavender added.

"Yeah, his solid abs, his tough chest, his . . ." Pavarti went on, a happy smile on her face. That send a picture to Hermione's brain.

"Oh, yuck! I have absolutely no intention of seeing him without a shirt on!" Hermione told the two giggling girls.

"-his strong muscular arms around you while you-"

"Okay!" Hermione said loudly. "Just stop right there! I'm fine without that picture!" Hermione said, shaking her head as if to shake the picture back out.

"I'm think you should keep that picture in your head. I happen to think that's a very nice picture," Pavarti smiled at Hermione.

"What picture?" Ron asked as he sat down.

"No picture!" Lavender said with a giggle.

He frowned at her. "Okay, whatever." Before he turned to the food he looked at Hermione. "Hey, I'm… ah… sorry about being an ass yesterday."

"It's alright, Ron."

He signed and then smiled at her before he reached for the food.

"Hermione, what do you have for first class?"

"Potions."

"Oh, us, too," Harry said.

"So, Ron," Pavarti said as she scooted closer to Ron, "how did you sleep last night?"

Ron frowned and looked at Harry. With the confused look on his face he answered, "fine."

"I know someone who didn't. She really wanted you with her," Pavarti went on.

"Pavarti!" Lavender squealed, her face turning red. "Shut up."

Ron looked over at her. He smiled when her face went red.

"She really did miss you last nigh, Ron. She was sad that you ignored her all last night. When you wouldn't talk back when she said something." Pavarti told him.

"No, I didn't! Pavarti, stop making things up!" Lavender told her, her face really scarlet. She met Ron's gaze then looked down quickly, her face turning redder.

"I'm not!" Pavarti exclaimed. "I'm telling Ron what he deserves to know. He need to know how you feel about him, how you dream of him, how you want him . . ." she drifted off, smiling at Hermione beside her.

Ron then cracked into a smile, amused that she was so embarrassed.

"I do not!" Lavender snapped and Pavarti. She got up from the bench and turned around to leave.

"Lavender, I was just joking around!" Pavarti yelled after her.

Lavender spun around, her face now red from anger. "No, you weren't! You done that on purpose!" She then turned back around and walked out of the great hall.

Ron and Harry looked at each other and shrugged. Hermione shook her head while Pavarti got up and followed Lavender out of the great hall.

"Well, I'll see you guys in the dungeons," Hermione said as she got up from the bench and out of the great hall. Hermione knew that she had to hurry if she wanted to make it to the dungeons. She grabbed her bag from her room and ran out the door.

Hermione was so much in a hurry that she fell down the stairs at the great stair case. But thankful to the person there, they caught her.

"Whoa! Don't want to fall down these stairs," a familiar voice said as he helped her back into a safe standing position.

"Thank you," Hermione murmured, her heart racing, as she looked up at the guys face. It was Draco. "Oh, it's you."

"That a bad thing?"

"Well, not right now." Draco was standing a step lower than Hermione and she could see him in the eye. He was watching her, his eyes boring into hers.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Well, I'll see you down in the dungeons." Draco stepped aside and watched her march down the stairs.

……………

Down in the dungeons, the Slytherins were all staring at Hermione. She just ignored their stares and kept on talking to Amanda, another girl in her house.

"Okay, settle down," came Snape's bitter voice. He made his way over to the front of the room. "Today we're going to make a new potion. I doubt any of you have heard of it. It is called the Cobuseny Potion. When you are done making it, I will tell you what it is. I have made partners for you so when I say your name go to your partners table."

He started to go down the list. And it just so happened that Hermione had to go with Draco. She moved over to his table and set her things down. They were quiet and didn't even look at each other.

Snape told the class what they'll need and Draco went to get the ingredients. When he sat back down with everything, Hermione started to brew the potion.

"What do you think this is?" Hermione asked him.

"It's a dark potion," Draco told her.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked. She looked up from the tongue she was cutting to look at him.

"I read this potion in on of my fathers books. It was called brewing a dark potion," he told her, his voice matter-of-fact.

"Oh."

When everyone was done, Snape told each group that they had to prick each others finger with a needle and drop three drops of blood into the drinking glass that held the potion that they had to drink. Snape had needles sent to each table.

Draco grabbed one and pricked his own and squeezed three drops of blood into Hermione's orange-brown potion. Draco wiped the needle off and held it to Hermione. She looked at it worriedly then up at him.

"Here, give my your hand." Hermione did and he cupped her tiny hand with his big one. With the other hand he pricked her ring finger as instructed. Draco brought her hand over to his cup and squeezed three drops into his orange-brown potion. It turned a little darker.

"Okay. Now drink the potion, all of the potion, and wait. To know that this potion has worked, you must look into the other person's eyes and see if their eyes are a dark golden yellow."

Everyone around the room lifted their glasses to their mouth and drank the whole thing.

"This potion will stop working in about three hours." Hermione coughed, trying to get the vulgar taste out of her mouth. _I hate Snape for making me drink this_.

__

Same here, came Draco's voice in her head.

__

Oh, god! You can read my thoughts? Hermione asked in her head. Hermione's eyes were wide in worry.

__

That's not all I can do with this potion. Draco's voice came back_. I can also make you do as I say. This potion triggers a nerve in your brain. Snape wont tell anyone that though._

I don't want to have you in my head for three hours! Hermione whined.

"This potion has worked for most of you. This potion has you being able to talk to the other person through your minds. If someone takes your blood, this is the potion that they are most likely to make. If only one person drinks this then that person can here the other persons thoughts but they can not hear you. To have it work both ways, you must have both people drink the potion," Snape informed the class.

The bell then rang and everyone started to pack up their things, complaining that the potion was stupid.

__

So ,Draco, what's next for you? Hermione asked Draco as everyone pilled out if the class and into the corridor.

__

Charms. And for the next three hours, the two seven year classes had an extra voice in their heads.

…………………………

Hey! Please review! I will try and update as soon as I can on this story. I have two going at a time here so please be patient. Thanks and remember to review!


	4. Sneaking Out

Enemy, Friend, or Lover

..Sneaking out..

…………………………

__

So if I go down to the great hall in about ten minutes, I can talk to Amanda about sending a letter to my parent about my parents. It'll all work out. Hermione thought to herself.

__

So you're sending you're parents a letter about your parents? I don't get it, came Draco's voice.

__

Why can you still hear me? You should be gone and out of my thoughts! Hermione snapped at him through her mind.

__

Yeah, I know. But something went wrong with the potion. You know what? You think way to much! Has anyone ever told you that?

Yes, most people do. We need to go find Snape.

__

Okay. I'm in the library. Come and get me before you go.

I'm going now. I'll come and get you. Hermione was there within the next five minutes. Draco was at a table in the back packing his things.

"Okay, come on. Let's go and find him," Hermione said to Draco. She left the library in a hurry.

"The thing about your parents, I don't get it," Draco told her.

"There's nothing to get," Hermione snapped, not bothering to slow her pace down the stairs.

"Yeah there is! Why the hell would you send your parents a letter about your parents?"

"Because I want to," she told him

"For what reason?"

__

Fuck, Draco, will you just drop it? Hermione snapped in her head, forgetting that he could still hear her.

__

Fine! God, you didn't need to snap at me! he whined back to her through his mind.

"Sorry, I forgot you could hear me," Hermione muttered. They headed down to the dungeons and to Snape's office. Draco knocked on the door.

Snape looked up form his desk.

"Professor?" Draco asked and stepped into his office.

"Yes?"

"Ummm, Miss. Granger and I still can talk to each other through our minds. We think we have done something wrong with the potion." Draco told him.

Snape looked at his watch and signed. "How many drops of blood did you use?" he asked.

"Three." Draco told him.

"Did you add all the tongue?" Snape asked.

Draco looked over to Hermione.

__

Yes.

Draco looked back to Snape. "Yes, we did."

"You've seen this potion before, haven't you? You didn't do the instructions right because you knew how to brew it. I was using it the way where it couldn't hurt anyone. Do you know what this potion does?"

"Yes, sir."

"You will not use it to your advantage, Mr. Malfoy, is that right?" Draco nodded. "Good. This potion will be wearing off at about seven. Have a nice evening."

Hermione and Draco both walked out of his office and down to the great hall.

"I'll see you around," Draco told her and left before the got down the stairs and walked fast into the great hall.

__

I hate him!

Like that isn't obvious, he thought back through their connected minds.

Hermione growled, forgetting that he could still hear her.

__

Oh, get lose Pana! Draco said in his head. Hermione looked over to the Slytherin table and seen Pana Daniel all over Draco. Her gave her a fake smile and turned his head to the other side talking to one of the other boys.

"Hey, Hermione," Ginny smiled, as she walked by.

"Hey, Gin." Hermione smiled back and went to sit beside Amanda and Pavarti.

"Hey, Hermione," they both said.

"Hi."

__

And why don't you just shut up? Draco asked someone in his head. It came to Hermione so she looked over to Draco. Pana was still trying to talk to him. _Yeah, now stop batting your eyes at me! God, I don't like you so just piss off!_

I can see you're getting along with the ladies. Hermione commented with a smirk. He glared at her across the room.

Throughout the whole meal Hermione couldn't talk with Amanda. Pavarti kept on listening in on what they were talking about. So after she was done, Hermione got up and headed to the library. _What did Snape mean about taking advantage? _she asked herself.

__

Don't bother figuring out, Draco commented.

Hermione ignored him and headed for the library. She looked at the covers for an idea about the potion.

__

Hermione, you're not going to find it there. Don't bother with it.

Oh, so it's in the restricted section?

I didn't say anything like that.

Well I'm in no luck getting it then am I? Draco didn't answer so Hermione checked her watch. It was five after seven.

Yes, he was gone! Hermione smiled at the thought of him gone. Signing, Hermione left the library and went to the common room. Nobody was there so Hermione sat down on the couch. She told herself that she would go to the restricted section at twenty after twelve. Filch didn't check at that time so Hermione decided to go then.

"Hermione, hey!" Madison smiled as she came into the common room.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?" she asked Hermione.

"Nothing. I'm just going to go and do my homework."

"Oh, okay."

"I'll see ya later." Hermione said as she got up and left the common room. She walked up the stairs and into her room to finish her homework. Thank god she didn't have a lot. When she was finished she laid down on her bed, thinking of what would happen if she got caught.

……….………

Hermione awoke and turned over. She turned her wrist so she could see her watch. 12:35. Hermione got comfortable again then jolted up into a sitting position. 12:35!

She jumped up and got on a pair of jeans so her legs wouldn't be cold in her skirt. Hermione walked slowly down the stairs trying not to make the ground squeak.

She made her way down to the common room and out into the corridor. It was cold in the corridor's at this hour. Making her way to the library Hermione decided that if she was caught then she would make a run for it.

Hermione opened the door to get into the restricted section. The door slammed shut behind her. She winched and walked over to the potion section. Hermione heard the door open and then slam closed again.

She walked over and seen nobody there. Shaking her head, Hermione turned around and started to look again by the light of her wand. 'Don't take advantage. Advantage of what?' she asked herself.

The door opened again and Hermione didn't even go and check until she heard Filch.

"Oh, no!" Hermione whispered. She snuck around to the door.

"Where are you?" he asked. "Come on. You should know better than to be out of bed at this hour."

Hermione's heart was racing. She walked behind him and slowly opened the door. It squeaked just as she stepped out.

"There you are!" Filch said. Hermione knew he had seen her but maybe not her face so she ran. She sprinted out of the library and into the corridor. Hermione could hear him behind her. She knew she could out run him if she wanted to. Hermione felt a hand on her arm and pull her over into the wall.

She screamed and the person clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Hermione," came Draco's voice. "Shh. Don't scream, okay?" she nodded and he let go of her.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a closet.

The closet was really small. To make room for both of them, Draco had to lean right into her body. Hermione's back was on the wall and Draco's hands were right above her head. They were both breathing hard.

"Shh, here he comes." Draco whispered into her ear, they could hear Filch open class room doors and check them. Three more to go, two more…

"Draco . . ." Hermione whispered. One more . . . the door creped open and Filch looked around. Hermione was going to squeal but Draco stopped her with his mouth. His kiss was soft but hot. Hermione pulled back, ready to protest but he closed his mouth back around hers.

"Come on, I know you're in here somewhere . . ." Filch said.

He stepped out of the closet and closed the door. Draco didn't stop kissing Hermione thought. His kisses started to turn more powerful and demanding. Hermione was to much in shock to object, so freaked out to fight against him. So she didn't. But the first second she came back down to earth she pushed Draco away.

"What the hell!" she almost yelled, her breath rigid.

"Shh!" Draco demanded as Filch's footsteps came back down the hall and stopped at the door beside the closet. He opened the door then closed it. Next he came back to the closet. Draco shoved Hermione against the wall and covered her body with his hard one.

In her ear he whispered, "Please, Hermione. Be quiet." He touched her cheek in the dark. Running his thumb over her check, trying to calm her down.

"Where are you?" Filch croaked.

"Shh," Draco whispered again, his thumb still touching her face.

Filth closed the door and headed down the corridor.

Draco stepped a few inches back. That was all the room he could give her. "What were you doing?" he asked her, his voice just louder than a whisper.

"I was in the library. I wanted to look for something." she told him.

"About the potion."

"So what? I had no clue about what you guys were talking about. So I- Hey, then what were you doing there?"

"I was looking for a spell."

"What kind?"

"I cant tell you," he whispered. He stepped back towards her, his hand touching her face again, as if he wanted to remember it.

"Draco . . ." Hermione whispered, not knowing what he was doing. He leaned in to kiss her. His lips just barely touching hers.

Hermione opened her mouth a little bit and that was all Draco needed before his lips crushed hers.

Hermione's mind went crazy. What was she doing? What was Draco doing? They shouldn't be doing this! They can't be doing this! But Hermione didn't pull back. It was so scary, she had no control over her body. But was even more scary was that she let Draco take control, let her arms go around his neck and pull him closer. It shouldn't at all be happening but she let it, welcomed it.

Then her brain snapped to alert. She jerked back, her head hitting the wall. "Oh, god!" she gasped, her breath coming out in puffs.

Draco backed away from her, his eyes confused in the dark.

"Oh, god." she repeated. "What have I done?" she whispered. She flung open the door and ran as fast as she could to the common room. How could she have let that happen? She ran to her room and into her own safe zone. She was in trouble and she knew that. What was she to do? Hermione's sleep that night was not at all peaceful. Every dream she had Draco was in there as her friend, as her lover.

………………..

Please review if there is something you would like to suggest, add or comment on. I would love to hear about the likings of this story. Thanks,

Chebetta


	5. I Want You

Enemy, Friend, or Lover

..I Want You..

………………………

Hermione woke up in sunlight. Her bed was so warm and comfortable. She closed her eyes again, wanting to go back to sleep. She had almost gone back to sleep when there was a knock on the door.

"Hermione. Get up." Hermione heard the door open. "Oh, come on, Hermione! We're gonna miss breakfast." Madison told her.

"Yeah, yeah," Hermione mumbled, turning over, sinking deeper into the mattress.

"Hermione!" she snapped. "Get up," she walked over to the bed and stripped the blankets off, making Hermione squeal.

"I'm up! God!" Hermione swung her legs over the bed, got up and stretch.

"Hurry up, Hermione," Madison told her before left.

"Yes, ma'am." she said sarcastically after Madison shut the door. Hermione threw on her robes and put her hair up and put a little bit of make up on. Grabbing her bag, Hermione headed down the stairs to the great hall.

……………

"I hate Snape!" Hermione mumbled to herself.

"Same here," Harry said beside her.

"He took twenty points off because we talked. He is so unfair!" Hermione growled. Snape had heard and looked over to her.

"Miss. Granger. I see you are having a little trouble shutting up. Get your things and go sit beside Mr. Malfoy," he told her. Hermione sighed but got up. She got to the table Draco was at and sat as far away from him as she could get.

"I don't bite," he told her quietly.

"You never know."

"Miss. Granger, that will be ten more points." Snape said. Hermione opened her mouth to argue when she though against it. She closed her mouth and glared at him.

"Now, the person at your table will be your partner for the next three potions you make. The next three potions will have to do with your mind. Mind communication, actually. Today we will make the Bowentus potion. It is used on people who don't listen to you. You give them a drop and they will listen to you more, give you more attention. But if you give them three or more drops, you are in control. They will have to listen to you. You can talk to them through your mind and they will have to obey. But if this person is totally against what you say, their mind will backfire and they can send a spell thought their mind. I have already brewed this potion so can I have a volunteer?"

A few people raised their hands, Draco amongst them.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger. Come on up."

Hermione glared at Draco but she got up.

"C'mon Granger," he taunted, "don't be scared."

"I'm not scared, I just don't trust you," Hermione snapped at him and made her way over to the front.

Snape handed Hermione a glass with light green liquid inside and Draco one with bright orange.

"Mr. Malfoy will have to drink the whole thing to control Miss. Granger. But Miss, Granger, only has to have a tiny sip. Go on," he told Draco and Hermione.

Hermione looked down into the glass. She lifted it to her lips and took a tiny swallow. It tasted horrible! She gagged but forced it down. Draco did the same and he too, forced it down.

__

Yuck! came Draco's voice.

__

Stop complaining. she told him, not wanting Draco to stay in her head.

"Can you two hear each other?"

"Yes," Draco said and Hermione only nodded.

"Good. Now Mr. Malfoy, if you will."

Draco smirked at Hermione. _This will be fun! _he told her. _Lets see if this works. Raise your left hand. _Hermione's hand shot up in the air. _Now your left foot._ and then went up her left foot.

Hermione tried to put her foot down but it would not go_. This sucks!_

"Mr. Malfoy, try to do something that she would object to."

"Sure." then he turned his attention back to Hermione. _Tell me you love me._

No!

Tell me you love me! he said, is voice more demanding.

"I love you." she said out loud. The class howled with laughter.

__

Come here, Hermione. Without their permission, Hermione's feet started to walk towards Draco. She stopped a few feet from him. _Closer. _She did. She stopped about half a foot away.

"You can see what he is telling her by the expressions on Miss. Grangers face. The worse it gets for Miss. Granger, the more mad and tempered she'll get."

__

Now, kiss me.

No!

Hermione, kiss me! he said, his voice rising in her head.

__

No! I will not kiss you! she told him.

__

Now!

"No!" Hermione yelled and Draco's body flew across the room and hit the wall.

"See. She had that much anger that the spell was heavier and more powerful. But if it isn't bad enough for her to say no to with that much power then Mr. Malfoy would be in total control." Snape said. He handed a glass with a gold potion in it to Hermione and she drank it. Draco got up from the ground and walked over to the front of the room. Snape also handed him a cup with a gold potion and he drank it.

"This will make the potion die in about ten seconds." Hermione waited those few seconds until she was sure he was gone. She glared at Draco as they both made their way over to the deck to brew the potion.

"I despise you," Hermione scolded him as she sat down.

"You didn't last night."

"Yeah, well. Last night I was out of my mind," she informed him, hotly.

"If you say so," Then with a drawl that made her shiver he said, "Hermione."

"Shut up!" she hissed at him. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, a slight smile on his lips.

The two started to make the potion, putting the ingredients.

"I hate making this potion," Hermione mumbled to herself. "It's evil."

"Uh-huh." Hermione looked up at him, glaring. They both went back to putting he ingredients in. Hermione looked in the book. They needed the hellebore that was in the little glass jar. Hermione and Draco both reached for it. Hermione's hand was covered by Draco's when it got to the jar. Hermione quickly pulled her hand away, away from the electricity that shot through her hand when his fingers touched her skin.

He held the jar to her. "You want to put it in?" he asked, innocently.

Hermione shook her head, her hand still clutched to her chest. "No, you go ahead."

And he did. He put a little bit of the hellebore in and then let the potion sit.

"If you are done, you can go early," Snape told the class. "Next class, you will all have a try at the potion. Then will start another potion."

Hermione got up and grabbed her bag. Swinging it over her shoulder, she turned around and walked over to Ron and Harry's table.

"Hey, you guys. I'm going to be in the library. I'll see you guys next class, okay?" they nodded and then turned back to their potion.

"Hey, Hermione, " someone called behind her as she left the potion room. She turned around to see Draco coming up behind her. Crabbe and Goyle weren't to close to him this year so they weren't with him. Another guy, named Cole was thought. He was a pure blood like most Slytherins.

"What?" she asked.

"You forgot your book," he told her, her book in his hand.

"Surprised that you'd even come this close to me in public," she told him, snatching her book from him.

"I'm not that mean."

"Did it leave you during your sleep last night?" she asked.

'Thanks to you I couldn't sleep at all.' he said in his head, not having enough balls to say it out loud.

"Why do you even waste your time on the mudblood?" Cole asked.

"She's not," Draco said.

"Do you fancy her?" Cole asked him. "'Cause I think you do. Always standing up for her now."

"No. She isn't a mudblood. She isn't muggleborn."

"What?" he asked, obviously confused.

"I'm adopted," Hermione informed him. "Thanks," she mumbled to Draco quickly before she turned around and walked away.

……………

Over the next few days, Hermione stayed as far away from Draco as she could. But each day they bumped into other more, seen each other more.

On Friday, Hermione went to see the headmaster, who wanted to see her and Draco.

"Hey," Draco said from behind her. She turned around at the entrance of Dumbledore's office.

"Hi."

"Are you scared of me?" he asked her.

'Yes,' she said in her head. "No, of course I'm not!" she told him, looking at anything but him.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, a slight smirk on his lips. He stood in front of her, his body extremely close to hers.

"Yes," she told him, edging back away from him until she hit the wall a few inches behind her.

He stepped right up to her, his body slightly pressing into hers. He heard her intake a quick breath. His face came closer to hers.

"You seem to be freaking out, Hermione," he whispered into her ear.

"Well, with you this close, who wouldn't?" she asked.

"Most girls enjoy me this close." he told her, his eyes bright, as he bit lightly into her ehar lob.

"Yeah, well, I'm not like most girls." Hermione moved her head away from his mouth and pushed him back so she could look into his face.

"I know," he stared down at her. He could feel her breath on his face. She wasn't just scared, she was terrified. Damn. "There's no reason to be afraid of me."

"I can think of a few reason's why I should be," she told him.

"Lets try to change that then."

"Actually, I'm fine with us being apart. Makes me want to stay away from you."

"But what if I don't want to stay away from you? I don't want to be left in the shadows, Hermione. I want to be in the light."

"You can change that but I don't need to be in that."

"I need you in that, Hermione. I need you more than you know."

This was starting to freak Hermione out. "For what, Draco? What exactly do you need me for?"

"Help me and you'll end up finding out."

"Draco, you don't need me help and right now I don't trust you enough to help."

"What have I done that you can't trust me?" he asked. Hermione looked up at him, her eyebrows raised. "Yeah, okay. But this year? I have done nothing to offend you, or hurt you, have I?"

Hermione though for a moment. "No, you haven't."

"Then give me a chance."

"Draco. You don't deserve another chance after all you've done." Hermione said, her words coming out a little harsher than she meant it to be.

"But you'll give me one. Wont you, Hermione?" His body leaned into hers more. "Hermione…?"

"Fine. Prove to me that you've changed, Draco Malfoy." He smirked down at her.

"I will, don't you worry, Hermione, don't you worry."

…………………

Hello! Thanks you my reviewers! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I have to do a chapter for my other story now so it might take a little while for the next chapter. I'm sorry about that…. Please don't be mad…

Please review and tell me what you thought of it!

Chebetta


	6. Lanna

Enemy, Friend, or Lover

..Lanna..

………………

"Good morning," Professor Dumbledore welcomed Draco and Hermione into his office.

"Morning,' Draco said.

"I would like to have you two come up with an idea for the ball that is coming up. We need a theme, music, decorations and so on."

"You want us to come up with the ideas?" Hermione asked. "But why us?"

"Because, Miss. Granger, we need new ideas, new brilliant minds. You two will have to tell Cody and Madison about this. At this very moment, there are in a room, doing an experiment for me. Professor Snape has brewed a new potion and needed two people to see the effects."

"But you don't know what they are?" Hermione asked, horrified. "They could get hurt!"

Dumbledore smiled at her. "Miss. Granger, they are safe as can be. This potion helps with their minds. It helps them concentrate and will help your body control to what you say faster. It also makes you stronger in the mind. It helps keep the information you have learned to stay in your head."

"But why?" Hermione asked.

"Because we are having trouble with the students who are just giving up. They don't even try anymore."

"Oh . . ."

"You and Mr. Malfoy will be trying this tomorrow while the other two prefects help with a completion that will be coming up soon."

"On what?" Draco asked.

"That is for them to decide, Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes, sir."

Dumbledore smiled. "That is all," he said goodbye and Draco and Hermione left.

"I dislike balls," Hermione mumbled.

"Do you?" Draco asked. "Oh, so then your gay? Never knew that, Hermione." Hermione glared at him, mentally scowling him for not acting his mature age. "Well then I'm out of the picture."

"Draco, you were never in the picture," Hermione informed him.

"I will be," he muttered under his breath but Hermione was close enough to hear that. She snorted then shook her head. Looking at him out of the corner of her eye, she saw there was a faint smile on his lips.

Then before she knew it, she was pressed up against the wall, Draco's body right up against hers, his face dangerously close to herown. Hermione sucked in a breath. She didn't want him this close. Well, maybe that was a lie, she told herself.

Draco's lips came on her own, hungrily. Hermione wanted to pull away but couldn't. She knew she wanted him but she just . . . didn't, all at the same time. Her heart made one giant leap, making her want this. But she knew that that wasn't what was making her.

Draco hands went down her sides, down her hips . . .

"Draco . . . " Hermione moaned.

His lips left her mouth and made a lazy voyage of kisses down her neck. He stopped in a few places to suck on her flesh. His hands made there way under her skirt and were now going up her thighs.

"Draco, I-" she was cut off with Draco's mouth. His tongue begged for entrance and she opened her mouth, letting her tongue explore her mouth.

Draco pulled his mouth away and went to her ear. "Now, I'm in the picture," he whispered.

That was what this was about? Hermione frowned then pushed him away from her. "Draco, you're sick!" she told him. "You did that on propose! You're really sick!" she told him, her temper rising.

"No, Hermione, I'm just healthy."

"You're a pig!" Hermione spat at him. She turned to leave but Draco grabbed her wrist. She tried to jerk it free but his grip was too tight, his look too intense.

"You're hurting me," she growled through clenched teeth.

"You hurt me," he told her. He loosened his grip on her wrist but didn't let go. Instead he leaned her back against the wall. "Hermione, I didn't do that to show you how I could be in the picture. I did it because I wanted to."

"Yeah, well what if I didn't want to?" she asked, her face had the look of total determination.

He then kissed her, hard but sweet. It was overwhelming. She couldn't think and her mind started to slip. Hermione had no doubt that he was enjoying this. She could feel him against her abdomen, could feel his heart beating forcefully and swift against her hand. She moaned, surrendering to him. She didn't want him to stop what he was doing. She wanted this to last forever.

He pulled away abruptly, his breathing fast as her own. "There, I just proved to you that you want it."

Hermione looked up at him then leaned her hips right into his own. By the feel of him like that he had to feel the same. "And you're aroused just as much as I am." Hermione told him.

The corner of Draco's mouth lifted. "I didn't say I wasn't, baby."

Hermione looked up at him, not knowing what to say.

"Hermione, you have to believe me when I say that I've changed."

"I never said I didn't."

"But you act like you do. Hermione, just give me a chance. You're terrified of me and I can't help but think that it's my fault."

"It is your fault. If you would have been nice to me then I wouldn't be so scared around you."

"Then we have to fix that now don't we?" Draco looked down at her, she didn't say anything more. "Why don't we give it a shot? You up to it, Hermione?"

Hermione hesitated but nodded. "Fine. One chance, Draco. That's all you get."

He smiled. "That's all I'm asking for. I'll see you around, Hermione." And then he walked away, leaving her there confused and wanting nothing but him.

….…..….….……

"Okay, so we need to figure out what kind of ball we should have." Hermione told Draco as they both sat down to try and figure out what to do for the ball.

"You mean like a theme?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Since we always have the ball in the great hall, why don't we try and have it outside," Draco asked.

"Outside?" Hermione asked. She thought a moment looking at Draco.

"Yeah. We always have the ball inside so why don't we have It outside? How about at a full moon?"

Hermione thought for another moment then smiled. "No, werewolves. How about the night before, the moon'll look full enough."

She reached across the table and grabbed her note book. She started to jot down notes. Draco leaned back against the couch and thought about what people should wear. Hermione started to doodle on the page, not able to think. She wrote her name, drew a picture of a dog, of a girl in a long silk dress.

"Why don't we just let the couples decide on what to wear?" Hermione and Draco.

"Nah. No fun that way."

Hermione signed and put her book down on the table. Lying back on the couch, Hermione closed her eyes. She was just relaxing when Draco picked up her book to look at what she drew. She looked over to him and he stiffened. Then looked over to her then back at the book.

"Hermione . . . ?" he said lowly.

"What?" Hermione asked, confusion in her voice.

"What's your middle name?"

Hermione frowned at started at him. "Lanna," she told him after a second or two.

"Why did your parents name you that?" Draco asked, his voice panicked.

Hermione looked at him confused. "Draco, why does it matter? I have no clue why my parents named me that!"

Draco stood up and walked away from the couch. Hermione, too, stood up.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Draco?"

Draco spun around to face her. "The girl I am to marry is Hermione Lanna. Lanna was your parents' last name."

Hermione frowned at him. "How do you know that? You weren't even old enough to know my parents!"

Draco walked closer to her. "My parents had friends named Paul and Suzi. Two days before the got killed, their only daughter was betrothed to my parents' only child. Me."

Hermione shook her head. "No, you're wrong. I don't believe you." Hermione backed away from Draco. She was pale and looked terrified.

"God, Hermione." Draco snapped.

"God, what, Draco? Like it was my fault! Like I could choose who I would marry when I was a few weeks old!" she looked away, tears choking her.

"I can't marry you," Draco said, his voice held a trace of disgust.

Hermione turned back around. Now Draco could see the tears. "Am I not pure enough for you? I hate you, Draco. I hate you more than you can ever imagine." She spun around and ran to the stairs. She could hear Draco run after her. He grabbed her arms and flung her backwards into his hard chest.

"Hermione, calm down." She didn't. Hermione squirmed and tried to hit him with her free hand.

But soon enough, he had her pressed against a wall, her arms pinned up above her head so she couldn't hurt Draco or herself, his hard hips pining her lower half to the wall, also.

"Is that all you can do is break me down?" Hermione asked, a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hermione, I don't want to. I do what I need to do."

"You need to do this to me?" Hermione looked up at him, her face wet with tears. She sniffed and looked away.

Draco let go of her arms but didn't move away. He lifted her chin with his forefinger. "Hermione, I don't want to hurt you." He looked her dead in the eye, showing her that he meant it.

"Well that's what you're doing now."

"I'm doing this because I need you, Hermione."

"Need me for what? You can have me now but not when were older and you'll have to marry me? You can't use me like that, Draco! I am not some toy that you can play with whenever you want to then drop me when you don't."

"I'm not using you!" Draco told her, his voice full of range.

"Then what do you call it?"

"Nothing. I'm not using you," Draco's voice went softer.

"Oh, so you're gonna be nice to me so I can give you a kid? I'd rather die than marry you."

"It's not your choice," Draco commented between clenched teeth.

"I'll make it mine."

"If I'm that bad then go away. I'm not holding you here." He wasn't Hermione noticed. He was still leaning into her but he wasn't holding on to her so she could go. Hermione looked up at him but didn't move.

"So you're gonna love me as much as your father does your mother. That doesn't help me at all, Draco. That means I'm only there to give you kids. Not to care for, not to love-"

"He actually loves her, Hermione." his voice was hard. He meant it. "I can try, Hermione. But you still wont give me the chance you promised me."

"I'm not giving you a change to love me, Draco. Because I know that you never will."

"And where is that chance? Where did that go, Hermione? Am _I _not good enough for you?"

Hermione thought fro a moment. "No, Draco, you aren't." she moved away from him, and went for the stairs.

She put a hand to her face, crying. It was like it hurt her so much just to tell him that. She went up the first step and Draco called her name. She stopped but didn't turn around.

"Just remember, I tried. I really did, Hermione. I wanted you and I did all I could do to keep you close to me, to show you that I've changed and will try," his voice went a little softer. "But you threw it back in my face." That was all he could say before she ran up the stairs, slamming the door behind her.

Shaking his head, Draco walked over to the couch. He sat down and put his head in his hands. He tried, but maybe not enough. He wanted another chance. 'Maybe Hermione was right. Maybe I don't deserve another chance.' he though to himself.

……………..

Hi! Thanks for reviewing! Please do the same on this one!

Please tell me what you thought!

Chebetta


	7. Chances are Good

Enemy, Friend, or Lover

..Chances are Good..

………………………….…...

Draco walked down to his first class. Charms . . .a drag. He needed tutoring. The teacher told him that last class. Astudent would be helping him during class with the last assignment which he got a D on. Dreadful was the worst you could get and that's what Draco got. His father would have a fit and probably kick him out for embarrassing him so.

"Tutoring… puh! I don't need tutoring, he mumbled to himself. He got down to the class and sat down, waiting for the Professor Flitwick. When he came in, he nodded for Draco to come to him desk. Draco did as he was told and got up.

"Yes, Professor?" Draco asked_. Here it comes._

"I have arranged for your tutor to skip her class to help you. You will be nice to her and respect her. If I hear that you didn't, then again you'll fail. And I know your father wont be to happy with that, now will he?"

Draco glared at the floor but nodded.

"May I ask who it is?" Draco asked.

"Yes, it's Miss. Granger."

Draco didn't need to be surprised. He was betting would be her but how would he work with her? She was so pissed at him he thought that she'd probably just walk out on him.

"She knows what you have to work on and will meet you in the library in five minutes. You can go and she'll get you caught up."

"Yes, sir." Draco mumbled before he turned around and walked out of the class room. He walked to the library in thought. _I wonder if she'll still be mad at me . . ._

As he walked in, he could see that she was still furious at him. She was in a chair, her silky hair down and around her face. God, did she look beautiful. This was the girl he was supposed to marry. Yeah, she was right. She was too good for him.

He walked over to the table and she looked up at him.

"Hi, he said to her,

"Sit." she commanded. Then there was the awkward silence.

Then Hermione cleared her throat and took out his last three tests. They were bad, really bad. No not even that, they were horrible!

"You really need to improve on these," she said.

"No kidding."

"So What's wrong then? You've always had good grades in Charms. What happened? Are you stressed out or just plain don't get it?"

Draco didn't say anything, just shrugged.

"Then don't tell me what happened but we need your grades back up because whatever happened brought your grades-"

"You happened."

Hermione signed. "Don't get back into that, Draco," she warned him.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

She opened a book and went to the page she wanted.

"Okay, so do you know about the trusment charm?"

"I've heard of it but I don't understand it." Hermione moved her chair over so she was closer to him. She pushed the book over so he could see what she was talking about, having trouble concentrate because her sweet scent filled his nose.

"Okay, so using the Mobulast, you have to be inside?"

"No, you have to me outside but close enough to the building."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"I honestly don't know."

"Stupid charms!"

"They aren't that hard," Hermione told him.

"Yeah, says the person who's never wrong with anything." Hermione looked at him. She had no expression on her face. "Not in a bad way but don't you ever just want to give up? Isn't it hard being smart?"

"No. I have my friend to help me when I'm in trouble. I don't give up because something happen or I'm pissed at someone. They always help me. And so do my parents, their always their for me."

Hermione looked over to Draco. He looked down at the table.

"Oh, Draco, I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. It isn't your fault."

"I know but . . . Hermione trailed off not knowing what else to say. She felt bad for him but didn't try to comfort him in any way.

She looked down at the paper in front of her.

"Hermione?" Draco whispered.

She looked up at him. He was so close that she could smell him. He smelt so good . . . his face came closer to hers and closer. When his lips gently touched hers, she already wanted more of him. His hand went behind her neck as he kissed her deeper.

Hermione suddenly pulled away. "I can't do this." She stood up and grabbed her bag, swinging it over her shoulder, she turned back around to face him. "I'm sorry that I've been hurting you but I don't know you, Draco. I have no clue how you'll really treat me if we get some place."

"You know that I wouldn't hit you!"

"Draco, you wont even talk to me when you have your friend around."

"I've tried but you have always run away."

"That's because they always make fun of me, Draco."

"Well, I cant help that."

"Then I can't help not wanting to be around you."

"Hermione-"

"No. Draco I don't believe that you would even stick up to me."

"I would so!" Draco told her, his voice starting to get a little cold.

Hermione didn't say anything just shook her head. With one last glance at him, Hermione walked out of the library and down the great hall for lunch.

"I do so."

Draco just didn't understand. He didn't get that she can't like someone who wont be there for her. She would not marry him. She was not going to live in shadows and her job is to take care of the kids. Kids! She didn't even want kids till a few more years! Let alone Draco's kids. There was no way in the world that she would live with Draco.

"Hey, Hermione." Ron sat beside her at the table. She smiled at him. "Where were you?"

"I had to tutor someone."

"Oh, who?" Harry asked as he sat across from her.

"Draco."

"Again. Are you guys like dating now?"

"No."

"Then why are you always with him?"

"I practically live with him!" Hermione told them. "We're friends."

"You're friend?" Ron asked. "You like him, don't you, Hermione?"

"No."

"That really sounded convincing." Harry told her as he reached across the table for more food.

"Whatever." Hermione mumbled. "I have to go." She got up and grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder, she said bye to the guys and headed out the great hall.

__

No, I don't like Draco Malfoy. Who was she kidding? She liked him and she knew it. But she don't want to. He was the guy who she was supposed to stay away from.

"And then I was like 'toughshit'," a guys voice said laughing.

"Why do you do that?" came Draco's voice.

"Do what?" the other guy asked. Hermione stopped to hear what they were talking about. "She can't dumped me."

"And why cant she? You can't boss her around."

"Damn, Draco. What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, it's that mudblood girl. She's got you wrapped her perfect little fingers."

"She isn't a mudblood and stop talking about her."

"Yuck! You like the little piece of dirt!"

"She isn't dirt. You have no clue what you're taking about, Cole."

"Sure, I don't. You've lost your mind. You're obsess with her. You always look at her during class, man. It's gross. She 'shot but, god, Draco!"

"Well, she's a lot better than Pansy. You have to marry the slut."

"Yeah, and you have to marry some whore by the name of Hermione Lanna."

"She isn't a whore." Draco's voice was cold and haunting.

"Oh, so now you've met her, have ya?"

"Yeah, I have, so piss off and stop talking about her!"

"You mean… oh no, you're marring her! You're marrying Hermione. That's her last name, Lanna. When you said she was adopted you didn't say her last name. You have to marry the little know it all."

"No, I don't."

"But you want to. That's just as bad."

"Fuck off, Cole," Draco told him.

"Oh, so that's why you want her. To fuck her. God, she must be somethin' in bed."

Then came that horrible sound of flesh going hard against flash. Hermione's eyes widened and she leaned back against the wall.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that," Draco's voice was icy, dark and scary. Then he came around the corner. He saw her and then he looked away, not able to meet her eye.

"Uh. . . hey."

"I have to get to class." Hermione told him and hurried away.

She went to her next to class only thinking of Draco. She couldn't get the stupid guy out of her head.

Shaking her head, she headed down to supper only to find that Cole was glaring at her throughout the whole supper, his eyes already swollen and purple. When Hermione had finally had enough of it, she went up to the common room.

Cody and Madison were both on the couch doing homework.

"Hey, what's up you guys?" Hermione asked. They both smiled at her.

"Nothing really."

"Oh, okay. I'll be in my room then." Hermione told them. She walked up the stairs and then flopped down on the bed.

A few seconds later, there was a knock on the window. Hermione looked up and seen a eagle. It was gorgeous. The bird was huge! Hermione opened the window. The eagle had a letter in a little slot that was tied to it's ankle. Hermione grabbed the letter and stroked the birds soft feathers.

"Hey there. I wonder who you belong to." The eagle pecked at the letter in Hermione's hand. "Okay. I'll open it." she turned the letter around and seen that it was closed with the letter M.

She opened the letter and started to read.

… … …

Dear Miss. Lanna

This my be a shock to you but it is true. When you were born, you and our son, Draco, betrothed. You and our son will be married after you have finished school. But then I have realized that you do not know our son. So we as a family, have decided that you should come over for the holidays and meet us. You will need to get to know Draco a little better, too. He is a good person and I would love to have a daughter in this family. I will see you in about a week. Please write back and see if this is okay. The people you are living with now have told us that it is okay for you to stay with us over the holidays.

Your sincerely,

The Malfoy's.

… … …

Hermione stared at the letter. No! she was not going! We as a family? So Draco did know about her being betrothed to him.

The jerk! Hermione walked over to Draco's room and knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again. And again.

"Go away."

Hermione tried the door but it was locked. So she took out her wand and unlocked the door. Opening it, she stepped into the room to find Draco lying on his bed.

"Haven't you ever heard of privacy?" he asked.

Hermione held up the letter. "You knew that I was betrothed to you." Hermione said.

Draco sat up. "What?"

Hermione walked over to him and gave him the letter. "You knew that we had to get married," she accused.

Draco got up. "No, I didn't."

"Well, your parents sure say you did." Draco looked down at the letter in his hands. He opened it up and read it.

"I didn't know."

"Bullshit, you didn't!"

"I didn't! Stop blaming me for everything that's wrong in your life," Draco told her.

Hermione just stared at him.

"Hermione, I know that you don't want to marry me and I wont make you. But stop blaming me for everything. I know I was mean to you but come on- everything can't be my fault."

"I know. I just don't know what to do." She looked down then back up, meeting his gaze. "I can't marry someone who doesn't love me."

"Who says I can't?" he asked.

"Me."

"And why not?" he asked her. He stepped closer to her.

"Because I won't let you," she answered, looking down, her voice small. "I don't want my heart broken in two pieces."

"You don't know that I would break it. You haven't given me a chance."

"I don't want to take any chances, Draco. My life is simple and I know what going to happen. I have my life planned out and I don't want it ruined because of this!"

"Then what's the point in living?" he asked. Hermione looked up at him.

"I don't know."

"Then give me the opportunity, will you?"

"Then promise me something," Hermione asked more than told.

"What?"

"That you'll never make me do anything I don't want to."

"Okay."

It was quite for a while, neither of them knowing what to say, both needed the comfort to help ease their confusion.

Softly Draco whispered, "Come here." He opened his arms and Hermione hugged him. Draco leaned back and kissed her. She kissed him back just as passionately. They fell unto to the bed in a tangle. They kissed and kept each other close, making sure the other person was as close as possible.

Draco leaned back and buried his face in her soft hair. "Promise me something?" he asked. Hermione was now at full alert.

"Yes?"

He looked down at her. "That you wont break my heart."

"What?" she asked.

"I swear that last time I thought my heart stopped beating. I do need you, Hermione. Do you promise?"

Hesitantly Hermione nodded. "Yes, I promise."

………………….

Hello there! Thanks for reviewing on the last chapter! Please review on this one as well!

Chebetta


	8. The Malfoy Manor

Enemy, Friend, or Lover

..The Malfoy Manor..

………………………………...

Hermione looked around her room. This was going to be the last time she was going to see it for a while.

"Hey, Hermione," Madison said as she came into the room.

"Hey there, Madison." Hermione walked over to the bed and sat on the foot of it. She looked over to her bathroom and let out a sign.

"Hermione, What's wrong?" Madison asked, concern in her voice.

Hermione shrugged and looked over to her friend.

"Aren't you excited to go home?" Madison asked.

"I'm not going home." Hermione told her.

Madison looked around the room and at her packed trunk. "Well it sure looks like you are." When Hermione didn't respond Madison asked, "Then where are you going?"

Hermione shrugged again. "I'm going to the Malfoy Manor."

"Why?"

"Because I have to get used to Draco." Madison looked at Hermione not getting what she was saying. "Madison, I'm betrothed to him."

"You're what?" Madison remarked, her eyes huge.

"I'm betrothed to Draco," Hermione repeated.

"Yeah, I heard you but . . . "

"Before I was adopted I was a Lanna. My parents were good friends with the Malfoy's and now, here I am."

"So you have to marry him?"

"More or less, yeah," Hermione told her.

"Ouch! That's gotta suck. I'd wanna marry somebody I love," Madison mumbled.

"So do I. Draco only wants me now. He doesn't want me long enough to have kids with. He doesn't even want kids! And I- " Hermione looked down at her hands.

"And you don't want his kids," Madison finished for her.

"Yeah," Hermione whispered. She looked up at her friend. "I want to have a good job and a good life. I'm 17, almost 18 and I'm told I have a kid within the next three years."

"Hermione, they can't make you," Madison told Hermione.

"But I'm scared Draco could," Hermione whispered. It hurt her to say it but she knew he could.

Madison knelt in front on Hermione, her hands on Hermione's knees. "Hermione, he would never make you. He isn't like that. He wont _make_ you do anything you didn't want to do. You should know that!"

"I know, but I don't think I'd be able to stop myself if he tried anything. He knows that."

"Then don't think about stupid things like that. I went out with him before. He listened to me when I said not to touch me or he'd have to stop doing whatever he was doing. He's nice and sweet. He is nothing like his father, Hermione. You just have to get to know him"

Hermione looked into her friend eyes. "But I don't want to know him."

Madison looked at her in sorrow. "Just give him a chance. Let him show you who he is."

"I just don't want to get attached to him."

"But he does. He's been telling' me that he only wants a chance. You've been backing away from him and he doesn't know what to do. I think he really does like you, Hermione."

Hermione looked at her friend. "Fine, I'll try."

"That's all I'm asking for." Madison gave Hermione's knee a squeeze and left Hermione in her room.

………………

Hermione looked around the house. It was really vast, and very exquisite. But it was too . . . empty too . . . lonely. The house had a sad feeling to it even though the house was beautiful. Mrs. Malfoy showed Hermione where everything was and what room was where.

"This will be you're room," she told Hermione. Hermione knew she purposely put her room by Draco's. Hermione looked around.

It was so gorgeous. The room was mostly blue. Gasping at every little thing, Mrs. Malfoy showed Hermione her the bathroom. It had a giant tub, two sinks, a toilet of course, and a big open shower.

She left shortly after Hermione was told about where everything was. She was told that there was a gowned in the closet for the little party tonight. She told Hermione the rules to the house and what time the normal suppers are.

"I'll just take a little nap then get ready for the party." Hermione told herself.

……………

Hermione's watch woke her up. She crawled out of the big bed and went over to her bathroom.

Stepping into the shower, she welcomed the warm water as it ran down her naked body.

When Hermione got out, she dried off and put lotion on her body then wrapped a robe around herself. She put her hair in ringlets and put on a little bit of make up. She smiled at her reflection and went to put the dress on.

The dress was a dark blue and clung to her figure. The top of the dress went around her neck (halter top style), exposing most of her back. The bottom of the dress went to the bottom of her calves. In the closet there were a pair of shoes. They were heals and looked perfect with the dress. Hermione looked in the mirror at her dress and shoes.

There was a light knock on the door.

"Come in," Hermione called, still looking into the mirror.

The door opened and Draco stepped in. _Oh my god, he looks gorgeous._ Hermione decided, catching his eye in the mirror.

"Hey," he said as he walked over to her. She turned around to look at him.

"Hi."

"And I thought you couldn't get any more beautiful."

To keep him from seeing her blush, she turned and went over to her nightstand to get her small ring. She turned around to face him as she put the ring on.

"I got you something," Draco informed her.

"You did?" Hermione asked, very surprised.

"Yeah, I did." He pulled a long skinny box from his pocket. He handed it to her and she just looked at it. "You going to open it?"

Hermione swallowed and opened the tiny box. She gasped at what she saw. It was necklace with three tiny diamonds that hung from it. "Draco, I can't except this," she told him.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because, I just can't."

Draco took the necklace from the box in her hands and told her to turn around. She did.

Hermione pulled her hair over her one shoulder and Draco did the necklace up. With his fingers, he followed the little chain down her back. The chain stopped but that didn't stop Draco from running his fingers down her spine. He heard Hermione take in a sharp breath but she didn't pull away.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered his mouth close to her shoulder.

"Draco-"

"Let's go down to the party." He grabbed her hand and walked her out of her room and down the stairs to the party. Draco introduced her to a few people then took her to the drinking bar. He got her a glass of white wine which Draco had remembered she loved from a conversation they had about a month ago.

Draco turned to her and raised her glass. "To you and me." he smiled down at her then took a sip from his glass. Hermione looked at him then she, too, took a sip.

"Hey, Draco," a pretty blond hair girl said from beside him.

"Hey, Tanisha. How've you been?" he asked.

The girl smiled at him. "Oh, I've been alright, and you?"

"I'm doing good actually," he told her. "This is Hermione." Draco slipped his arm around her waist and leaned her into his side.

Hermione noticed that Tanisha's smile dropped slightly. "Hello," Hermione smiled at the girl.

"Hi."

Draco looked down at Hermione. "Do you wanna dance?" he asked her.

"U . . ."

Draco didn't even let her answer before he started to talk again. "Good." He nodded to Tanisha and said that he'll see her later. He walked Hermione over to the other side of the room and stopped to turn and face her. He pulled her closer to his front and noticed that she was hesitant before she lifted her arms and placed them around Draco's neck.

The music was playing softly and Draco rocked Hermione back and forth.

After a while, Draco felt Hermione relax in his arms. He gave her a few seconds before he tugged her body closer to his own. She was right snug against him and she let him rock her as Draco's strong fingers ran up and down her bare back.

"Lets go out to the gardens," Draco whispered into her hair.

Hermione slightly backed up and looked at him. "Okay, let's go."

Draco looked down at her, studying her beautiful face. He slowly bowed his face down and placed his lips gently on hers. A moan came form the back of her throat which made Draco only want her more.

She backed up but Draco grabbed her by the waist and hastily pulled her back to him. He cupped her chin with his right hand and kissed her once more. "So beautiful," he whispered against her mouth.

This time he was the one to pull away. Taking her hand, he headed for the doors that led out to the gardens.

"Hey, Draco!" somebody yelled form behind them.

Draco stopped and turned around and Hermione seen a tall guy that had soft looking blond hair and warm blue eyes. The two guys hugged each other. Draco pulled back with a big grin on his face.

"Sean, this is Hermione," he introduced her. "Hermione, this is Sean, my cousin."

Sean looked at Hermione then at Draco.

"Hi, there," he greeted with a smile that is so much like Draco's.

"Hi," Hermione smiled back.

"You staying here at the Manor?" he asked Hermione.

"Yeah," Draco answered for her.

Sean looked from Hermione to Draco. Then he looked at Draco's arm wrapped around Hermione's waist protectively.

"She's my girlfriend," Draco told his cousin.

__

Girlfriend? Hermione thought in surprise. _What? _She snapped her head up to look at Draco. He just pulled her closer to his body.

"Girlfriend, eh? Well it's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too."

Draco led Hermione away and started talking to her.

__

Am I his girlfriend or was he just saying that?

"Hermione? Hermione!" Draco asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

"What?"

"Are you listening to me?"

"Ummm . . ."

Draco sighed and shook his head. "Okay. Lets go out to the gardens."

Draco took her outside and showed her around the gardens. He walked up beside her and grabbed her hand. As soon as he touched her hand, she quickly pulled it back.

"Why are you always pulling away form me?" Draco asked her.

"Why are you always touching me?"

"Am I not allowed?"

"Well, why do you have to?"

"Hermione, come on!" he said irritated as she turned away from him.

"Don't, okay? You don't get it, Draco. I-" she broke off then started again. "I just don't want to get attached to you."

"But that's what you don't get, Hermione. I already am attached."

Hermione turned around, looked at him then quickly away. "I don't care. Get unattached." She took in a breath and looked in his eyes. "Draco, I worked so hard in school so I could get a good job. Then after a few years I can settle down and marry the man who I love and who loves me. I could have a couple of kids and live a happy life. But now . . ." she took in a deep breath and slowly let it back out. "Now, I have to marry a man who doesn't love me I have to had a kid within the next three years. I can't have a job because I'll have a kid to take watch 24/7. I don't wanna live with someone who doesn't love me, Draco. But when I have a child, I know I'll love it no matter what my age is. You need a child and I can't have you take the one thing I'll have to love away from me. This child will be my life, Draco."

"Hermione, I wont_ make _you marry me." He walked over to her and reached for her hand. He waited for her to pull away but she didn't.

"Draco, I-"

"Hermione, I'm just being who I am. I'm trying to give you the chance to love me."

"I can't," Hermione told him.

"And that's why. You wont let yourself. Please just let me try." He bent his head down and looked into her eyes, his almost forehead resting on hers. Hermione knew he was going to kiss her and she decided she was going to let him.

When she didn't pull back, Draco kissed her soft mouth and let her see inside of him. Hermione kissed him back but pulled away when she felt what Draco was trying to show her.

"See Hermione, I need to be loved just as much as you do," Draco whispered.

"Draco, I have a headache, could I just go up to bed?"

"Sure. Hermione?" he asked and she looked at him. "Can I tuck you in?"

"Why?" Hermione asked.

Draco shrugged. "When I was a kid I used to love being tucked in. But it wasn't very often. It made me feel loved and wanted. And I know you don't wanna be here that much so I just want to show who I am and that I'm not the evil monster that you think I am."

"How does that show me you're nice?"

"I don't know but it shows you that I care."

"Do you? Or are you just saying that" Hermione asked him, wanting him to answer truthfully.

"I care," he told her. "I don't know how I can prove it but I do. I like you more that you think. I just need you to trust me and let me in your heart."

Draco got a approving not.

Draco kissed her soft and sweet then took her to her room to tucked her in. He lightly kissed her forehead and told her to sleep tight.

He check on her a little while after that and found her sleeping. He sat on the side of the bed and studied her. He kissed her lightly on the side of her mouth and whispered, "I think I'm falling in love, Hermione. Please try to understand." and then he got up and when to his own room only to dream about the girl in the room down the hall.

…………………

Hi. I'm Sooooooo sorry it took so long. I hope you liked this chapter and if so please tell me what you thought. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter.

Chebetta.


	9. Stuck Together

Enemy, Friend, or Lover

..Stuck Together..

……………………………

Hermione woke up in a warm bath of sunlight. She turned in her bed and snuggled into her warm comforter

She was almost back asleep when there was a light tap on the door. "Hermione?" asked Mrs. Malfoy.

"Hmmm?" Hermione mumbled and turned back over in her warm bed wishing she could go back to sleep. The door opened and Mrs. Malfoy walked into the room.

Hermione slowly sat up. "Yes?"

"The boys are gone and I was wondering if you would like to go shopping with me," asked Mrs. Malfoy.

"Shopping?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Mrs. Malfoy said with a shrug.

"Okay," Hermione said, really not to certain.

Mrs. Malfoy smiled. "Okay then. I'll go down stairs and let you get ready. Take as long as you need and breakfast will be ready by the time you come down."

"Okay, thank you." Mrs. Malfoy left and Hermione swung her legs over the side of the bed and went into her bathroom.

She had a nice long hot shower and then got ready for their day out shopping.

They went by flew powder and ended up in a small food court. Hermione and Mrs. Malfoy went to look for a dress for the big party at the Bosksers. Their son was in Draco's house and the same year. Mrs. Malfoy found a dress that was gorgeous on her and Hermione told her so. She blushed and smiled at her.

"Now we need a dress for you," she told Hermione.

And then they went shopping. But they couldn't find a dress that suited Hermione. So Mrs. Malfoy and Hermione went to get a dress made for her.

Mrs. Malfoy told the lady what kind of dress she wanted for Hermione and picked the colour and all the things needed.

"You want the dress to go down to her feet?"

"Yes," replied Mrs. Malfoy.

And so the witch went on making Hermione dress. The dress was a light blue that was almost silky. The dress went across one shoulder and under her other arm, showing a lot of her skin.

"Are you sure I can have this much skin showing?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, of course you can," Mrs. Malfoy told her. "And anyways I love to see the look on Draco's face when he looks at you."

"He looks at me with disgust."

Mrs. Malfoy shook her head. "No, my dear. Draco looks at you with admiration." Hermione snorted. "He looks at you with love," Hermione was about to say something but Mrs. Malfoy kept on talking, "and fear . . ."

"Fear?" Hermione asked with a laugh. "I hardly believe that."

"Hermione, I have lived with that boy for 18 years. I know how he looks at woman. I can see the emotions in his eyes or when we talk about you, or when he talks with you."

"No offence, Mrs. Malfoy, but why would Draco be scared of me?"

"Not you, Hermione, never you. He is afraid for his heart. He is falling in love with you and he can't help it. He knows that you are pulling back. He knows that your heart will never open to him. You're guarding your heart from him."

"But how could I not? You know how he has treated me before you all knew that I wasn't muggleborn."

"I'm so sorry about that, Hermione, but you must understand. That wasn't his fault. He was taught to hate muggle people."

"That doesn't change anything. If he still thought I was muggleborn, he would never even care about me."

"Hermione-"

"No," Hermione said stubbornly, shaking her head. "I still have feelings, muggleborn's still have feelings, people like you still have feelings. But the people like you," Hermione just shook her head again, "don't respect ours."

"Hermione, we never meant to hurt you-"

"Yet you did. I can easily forgive and forget but people like you have to change. You had me betrothed to Draco because I have pure blood and-"

"No," Mrs. Malfoy stopped her stubbornly. "We had you betrothed to Draco because you are Paul and Suzi Lanna's daughter. They were our best friends, Hermione, and you are the only thing that we can see of them, to remind us of them. They were good people and they didn't deserve to die. We knew about you for a while now, Hermione. We just never made contact."

"And I'm glad you didn't. Now if you don't mind, I would like to change," and Hermione went to take the dress off, leaving Mrs. Malfoy standing in the room alone.

When Hermione came back out, Mrs. Malfoy was obviously sad. She was trying to be nice to Hermione but couldn't find any words to say.

"Mrs. Malfoy, it doesn't matter."

"Yes, Hermione, it does. You have thought for all of your life that you were a Granger. Not long ago you found out that you were a Lanna and that you were betrothed to our son. But you wont give him a chance-"

"A chance! What's with it and me giving Draco a change? He doesn't deserve one!"

"I know you feel like that bu-"

"No! You don't know how I feel. Now if you don't mind I'm tired of shopping and would like to go back to the Manor."

Mrs. Malfoy nodded and went to the main fireplace. They got to the Manor and Hermione went strait to her room. She laid on the bed and thought about everything.

The Malfoy's didn't like her until they found out that she was a Lanna. They hated anyone with a touch of muggle blood in them.

"Hermione?"

Hermione rolled over to her stomach and closed her eyes.

The door opened and Draco called her name again as he sat on her bed. "C'mon, Hermione, please don't ignore me." Tapping her shoulder he called her name again. It came out as a whisper. It was said with pain, with need. Of what? Hermione needed to know.

"Hermione, please." It was a plead. So unlike Draco so she knew something was wrong. Turning onto her back, she looked up at him.

"Oh, god, Draco. What happened to you?" Draco's cheek bone was blue. Hermione's hand came up to lightly touch it. Draco winced but didn't pull away. Hermione sat up and looked him at him. His head was down so she couldn't see his eyes.

"Draco . . . ?" He looked up at her and she seen tears in his eyes. "Draco, please. Tell me what happened." He didn't talk and so Hermione didn't press him any farther. Hermione just sat there not knowing what to do. Then Draco leaned his head in and rested it in the curve of Hermione neck.

Hermione stiffened but didn't pull away. Slowly, she raised her hand placed it on the back of Draco's head. She massaged it while Draco just stayed there. She pushed him back gently and he moved his head.

Hermione laid down on her back and let him lay down with her. He moved down a little and laid his head on her stomach, his arms encircling her hips and holding her body to his own.

Draco laid there listing and feeling Hermione breathe. He knew she cared about him she just didn't know how to. His right hand was slowly running down the side of her ribs. Feeling her there made everything better. Just knowing that she was there for him made the monsters and demons go away, even for a little while.

He felt her one hand caress his head and the other reached for his hand. She weaved their finger together and let him just lay there.

After a little while Draco and Hermione both fell asleep. They both felt safe with the other person near.

Seeing Draco like this touched Hermione heart somehow. He was different and she knew it. Forgive and forget, was what her mom always told her. What did her real mom look like?

Hermione would never know.

…….………

Draco opened his eyes and looked around. Hermione's room. He sat up and stared down at the sweet, beautiful woman who he felt safe with. His face stung like hell but he'd live. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Hermione," he whispered. "Wake up, baby." Hermione stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled up at him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey. You have to get up. Were going to be leaving for the party sometime soon." Draco kissed her lightly and then rolled off the bed. "I'll see you soon." Draco said as he bent down to kiss her forehead again and lightly on the cheek. With one last tight smile to her, he walked over to the door and left the room.

……………

"We're almost there," Draco said to Hermione in the car as they flew over to the party.

"Okay."

They arrived there soon and went inside. The house was huge. Everything in the house looked new and was in style. It looked very expensive. In the backyard, there was a pool and the yard was massive.

A lady with brown eyes and long curly hair came right up to Hermione. "Hermione?" she whispered.

"Annabelle," Mrs. Malfoy said in a warning voice.

"Is it really you?" the lady called Annabelle asked.

"Er . . ."

"Annabelle, this is Hermione. Hermione, this is Annabelle, you're aunt."

Hermione looked at the lady. "My aunt?"

"Yes, your aunt. She is your mothers' sister."

Hermione shook her head slowly. She reached down for Draco's hand, her cold fingers gripped his.

"Mother, Hermione and I are going outside." Annabelle looked sad but nodded, knowing Hermione needed time to think.

"She looks like her mother did. She's such a beautiful young lady."

"She is," Hermione heard them talking as Draco lead her outside.

"She's my aunt?"

"Yes, Hermione, she's your aunt. You want to go back inside and talk to her?"

Hermione shook her head and looked into his eyes, fear shining brightly.

"Okay. I wont make you. Lets go get a drink." Draco took her to get a glass of wine. The wine was to get her nerves settled down a little bit.

After a little while, Hermione still wasn't any different.

"Do you want to go home?"

Hermione looked over to him and with watery eyes she nodded.

"Okay," he grabbed her hand and helped her up. "You stay here and I'll go tell my parents." He started to walk away but Hermione stumbled after him. "You can wait here," Draco told her again.

"I can't." Draco frowned and looked at her with a worried look.

"Just stay here, Hermione." Again he started to walk and just like before, Hermione stumbled after him. He turned around to face her. "Are you okay, Hermione?"

"No. I have to follow you."

"No, you don't."

"I can't help it. It's like you're pulling me by an invisible cord." Hermione explained to Draco.

"What?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said!" Draco snapped. He lowered her voice and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." He held out his hand to her and she look at it unsure what to do. He walked back and grabbed her hand. "I'm going to talk to my mother. And you have to come with me so . . ."

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Malfoy asked as they walked up to her.

"We're stuck together," Draco told her.

"What spell is it?"

"I don't know!" Draco told her. "I cant go more than three meter's away from her! You tell me what spell it is."

"It's that spell."

"What spell?" Draco asked. "You put a spell on us?"

Draco and Hermione just stared at her. "No, one of your cousins must of put it on you guys."

"Why?"

"I don't know, dear." Mrs. Malfoy told her son.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Hermione told them. "How am I supposed to go with him attached to me?"

"You two will have to go home. Go by floo powder and we'll be home in about two hours."

"Well-" Hermione started.

"I'll tell your aunt goodbye for you. Go and get some sleep, Hermione. I'll see you two tomorrow." She turned to a young woman who was calling her and smiled once more to the pair and walked off.

"Okay, let's go." He lead the way into the house and downstairs to the fireplace. "You first . . ." he frowned then made another suggestion. "I think we should go together."

Hermione stepped in first then Draco followed. He leaned into her and held on to her arms. They spun extremely quick and Hermione leaning into his chest, keeping her balance until it was over.

"That's go," he placed a hand on her back and lead her threw the basement until they got to their floor.

"Ummm, Draco?" Hermione asked.

"What?"

"Where are we supposed to sleep?"

"In a bed," Draco snapped. Hermione stood still and took in a breath. _Why is he being so mean?_ _Maybe this madness of his would pass soon._

"Who's bed?" Hermione asked.

Draco stopped walking and just stood there.

"I don't know," he mumbled.

"Well, I don't want to sleep in another different bed." Hermione said, quietly.

"Then we'll sleep in yours," he turned around to study her. Hermione looked at his cheek bone which was still bruised and wanted to touch him. She wanted to reach out her hand to him and make him feel better. She knew that wouldn't happen so she turned to her room and stepped inside.

Draco stepped in behind her and followed her to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair. She asked Draco to step out so she could go to the bathroom and he did as she asked.

She flushed the toilette and walked out to let him in. He got himself a pair of sweats from the third closet and put them on while she was in the bathroom. He didn't bother shutting the door as he stepped in. He grabbed an extra toothbrush from the closet and brushed his teeth. He washed his face with cold water and dried the water with a hand towel.

He came out of the bathroom and shut the light off. Walking over to the bed, he pealed the sheets back. He undone the buttons on his shirt with jerky movements. He threw his shirt down on the floor and went to bed.

He sat down on the bed and fluffed his pillow. "You going to get into bed?" he asked Hermione, his voice harsh.

"No, I think I'm just going to read for a little." She grabbed her book off the nightstand and sat on the floor, her back to the bed.

__

An hour and a half. He should be asleep now. Hermione got up and put the book on the nightstand. She turned around and pulled her dress over her head and pulled her tank top on. She turned the light off and pulled the covers down on her side of the bed. She slowly slid in and tried not to make to much noise or move the bed too much.

"Don't bother," Draco's voice mumbled in the dark.

"I just didn't want to wake you," Hermione said softly.

"Well, I'm awake so don't waste your time," Draco grumbled

"Sorry," Hermione whispered, obviously hurt. It was quiet for about ten seconds then Hermione sat up. "Get up," she ordered Draco.

"Why?"

"Because I want to get some blankets."

"For what?" Draco asked not caring that his voice was harsh. "It's not cold in here!"

"Because I don't want to sleep in a bed with you."

"Oh, you are so immature!"

"Oh, I'm immature? Take a look at yourself! And the reason that I don't want to sleep here is that you are being rude and I don't want to be anywhere near you right now." Hermione's words hurt Draco but he wasn't going to let her know that.

"Fine!" Draco got off the bed and walked over to the door. He heard Hermione stumble after him. He dragged her off the bed from the spell. He opened the door and stomped off with Hermione right behind him.

He opened the closet on their floor and grabbed three blankets.

"There," he grumbled as he turned back around and looked at her. She was standing out of his way wearing only a black tank top and black bikini panties. He swallowed, hard. _Why did she always look have to look so, so, hot… tempting… sexy… gorgeous_? all of theses thoughts came to his head.

"Why don't we just try again?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked at him and shrugged. "I don't know, you might try and strangle me in bed."

Draco started to object then realized that she was joking. "I'm sorry. I was just really pissed off. You know I like you but c'mon, being with you for who knows how long."

"I know. Maybe it'll wear off in a few hours."

Draco shrugged. "Who knows." Draco started to walk back to Hermione's bed room then stopped to wait for her. She walked up behind him and on they went to the bedroom. Draco turned off the light and they both got into bed.

"Goodnight, Draco."

"'Night, Hermione," Draco whispered back and tried with all his will not to reach over and snuggle up with her.

………………….

Hey! I am so sorry this took so long! I got grounded off the computer… again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you thought and sorry again.

Please Review

Thanks for reading!

Chebetta.


	10. Room for Two in One

Enemy, Friend, or Lover

..Room for Two in one..

………………………………...

Hermione awoke and sat up in her bed. She stretched and looked down at Draco. He stirred but didn't awake. Hermione peered down at the man and felt pity for him. Hermione didn't know why but she did. Knowing she couldn't go down stairs because Draco was still asleep, she tried to wake him.

"Draco?" she whispered. "Draco?" she called again a little louder. He rolled over and just kept on sleeping. Not wanting to wake him anymore, Hermione laid back down and tried to go back to sleep.

Draco signed and reached out for Hermione. He found her and pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arm around her waist. Hermione stiffened and held her breath. He didn't move his arm nor did he wake up.

Hermione just lay there, patiently waiting for him to wake up and move his arm, realize what he'd done.

And soon enough, he awoke. His head was resting near hers. Her body snug up against his own. He moaned in his wake and then yawned.

Awake, Hermione tried to move away from him. But instead of letting her go, Draco held her body closer so she couldn't move away.

"You smell good," he mumbled into her hair. Hermione didn't say anything but Draco knew that she was uncomfortable. "Lets go get some food," he said as he rolled off of the bed and stood up and stood on Hermione's sweats. He picked them up and looked over to her. She was wearing a blank tank top and black bikini panties.

Hermione felt his eyes on her. Draco cleared his throat and handed her sweats back to her.

Hermione sat on the bed and pulled them on. She put her messy hair in a quick ponytail and said she had to go to the bathroom. She went and came back out with her face clean and her eyes awake.

Draco went in after her and then they both went down stairs to get some breakfast.

Draco got himself and Hermione some toast and some strawberries. Hermione thanked him and they ate in silence.

"We have to go shopping today," Draco told her.

"For what?"

"For Christmas. We need to buy some presents."

"Okay. When do you think this thing will wear off?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno. We can try and see if it works." They both got up and they walked away from each other. Hermione stumbled back and then moved back towards the table.

"I hate this!" she mumbled. "I can't go anywhere by myself."

"Then well just have to live with it for another little while."

Hermione snorted softly but didn't say anything.

Draco got up and grabbed both of their empty plate and put them in the sink. He started towards the doors and stopped when he heard Hermione get pulled off the chair.

"Oh, sorry!" he apologized.

Hermione glared at him and followed him upstairs to get ready.

.………..……

"Must we have to look for you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I always buy myself something for chirstmas. Its tradition."

"Why? Do you not get enough?"

Draco laughed. "Yes, of course I do. I just want something for me."

Hermione sighed and shook her head not wanting to laugh out loud and hurt Draco's feelings.

"Yeah, go ahead and laugh."

"I wasn't going to," Hermione lied.

"You were so. But I don't care. I don't care what you think of me." Draco tilted his face up and started to walk down the street.

Hermione shook her head and followed after him. "You do so," Hermione said after a few minutes.

"What?" Draco asked.

"You do care about what I think about you."

Draco stopped and looked at her. His eyes shown a little bit of emotion but Hermione couldn't read his eyes. He looked a little mad but at the same time a little bit sad.

"So what?" he asked, his voice sounding protective. "You want me to go screaming in the streets?"

"No, of course not. It's just that-"

"It's just that what? That it's driving me crazy that I can't stop thinking about you or can't stop thinking about how you think I'm some monster, a traitor to the world. Fine, I care about what you think about me," his voice was almost harsh. Then it turned soft. "It's just that I'm always thinking of you and I don't think you're ever thinking of me."

Hermione reached out and touched his arm. Even threw his thick cloak for the bad snowy weather, Hermione could feel Draco's arm muscle flex.

"Draco, I do think about you. I just need more time to get to know you." Draco was about to talk when Hermione cut him off. "I know that you're going to say I had like half a year but my heart is trying to protect itself. I can't help that."

"I know," Draco whispered. Then came the uncomfortable silence.

Draco cleared his throat and started to walk. Hermione just started at his back and then realized that they were more than three feet apart. Hermione squealed, making a few heads turn her way but she didn't care.

Draco stopped walking and turned to look at her. "What?" he asked.

"I'm far away from you," she smiled.

Draco frowned then slowly smiled. He let out a laugh and she walked towards him.

Together they went shopping. For Hermione, the day was good. Draco acted normal and made her laugh a lot. She liked him when he acted like that. He was nice and most of the time he asked for her opinion on things.

"Draco?" Hermione asked as they got home. He looked over to her and so Hermione went on. "For the Christmas Eve Party tomorrow night, who's house will it be at?"

Draco didn't say anything just looked into the fire. Then after a while he said, "Cole's."

"Oh," Hermione said. She couldn't help disgust from showing in her voice.

"Don't worry. He wont be bugging you."

Hermione smiled at him. Draco looked down at his watch. "Supper should be ready soon."

Draco stood up and offered Hermione his hand. Hermione took it and Draco helped her up. Giving her an extra tug, she fell into him. She straitened up but didn't move away. Draco gazed down into her eyes and slowly leaned down and place his lips on to hers. Hermione leaned into him and he pulled her closer, his mouth a little hungrier.

"Draco-" Hermione tried to talk but Draco cut her off with his mouth, making her moan. His tongue was in her mouth, exploring her warmth.

Hermione moaned again. She felt like she was in heaven. She felt so satisfied, being in his arms made her feel full. A tingle ran through her as his hand went up and down her back. Hermione hands came up and went around Draco's neck.

"Supper is . . . ready." came Mrs. Malfoy's voice.

Hermione pulled away, embarrassed. Draco didn't let her go and looked at his mom.

"We'll be there in a second." Mrs. Malfoy smiled at her son and left the room.

"Why are you so embarrassed?"

"I don't know. It's just that I don't like parents watching me kiss their son. It might look wrong."

"It makes my mom happy," Draco kissed her softly once more. "It makes me happy," he whispered. Hermione turned her head away from him and blushed. Draco laughed softly and pulled away from her. He grabbed her hand and led her to the dining room. The smell of food filled her nostrils and she smiled.

"Sit and join us."

And so the two did. Most of the meal was in silence. Mrs. Malfoy set down her fork and turned to her husband.

"I think we should tell them."

Mr. Malfoy nodded and so Mrs. Malfoy went on. "Since you two are getting married soon, we have decided that you two shall share a room. Hermione, I have already moved your things to Draco's room."

Hermione looked over to Draco then to his mother. _This is so unfair!_

Draco looked over to Hermione. She didn't look to happy about this. _I wouldn't blame her._ Hermione looked down at her plate and pushed it away from her. Same as him, his appetite was gone.

"May I be excused?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, dear, you may." Hermione got up and left the table.

"Why do you two always have to make matters worse?"

"Worse? We just want you two to be happy," Mrs. Malfoy told her son.

"You can't push her. Can you not tell that this is hard enough on her already?"

"But . . . You two are getting closer and I thought it was for the better."

"Well, It's not!" Draco told his mother. He threw his napkin on his plate and stood up. "I'm taking it slow so she wont be afraid of me. If you keep on pushing her she's going to freak out."

"Draco," Mr. Malfoy looked at his son. His warning had come.

"No," Draco shook his head at his father. "You can't boss me around anymore. I'm of age and I wont let you take the one thing that I care about away. You're scaring her off and she's not going to give me a chance. I don't care if you're trying to help. Just bud out and let me handle it!"

Mr. Malfoy stood up, his chair fell backwards because he got up so eruptive.

"You listen here, boy-" he said, his finger pointed at Draco.

"No. I have listened to you for too long. Your advise had got me nowhere. Now it's my turn. I'm doing this my way now. Now if you'll excuse me." Draco turned around and walked out of his room. His father was gong to be so livid. But he had to stick up for himself. For Hermione

"Hermione?" he knocked on her door.

"Go away," came her muffled voice through the door.

Draco opened the door and walked in. Hermione was laying on her bed, her face in her pillow.

"Hermione?" Draco called again.

"I said go away."

"I need to talk to you."

"Well, I don't wanna talk to you."

Draco shook his head and sat on the edge of Hermione's bed. "It isn't that bad." Draco told her even though she didn't think so. Nor he at that.

"Yes, it is! You hate me and I have to sleep in the same bed as you."

"Then I'll sleep on the floor," Draco told her.

Hermione was silent for a second. "Would you really? Or are you saying that just so I wont be so pissed?"

"Both actually."

Hermione sat up and looked at Draco. "I don't like your parents."

Draco laughed. "Oh, they aren't that bad. They just have stricter rules."

"And ruin people's lives."

"I don't deserve you," Draco told Hermione.

Hermione just looked at him.

"I don't know why I even thought I had a chance." Again Hermione didn't say anything.

"You do have a chance," Hermione said after a minute or so.

"I wish you were telling the truth."

Hermione looked at him. His eyes were sad and wanting. "Can I have a hug?" Hermione asked.

Draco smiled slightly and got up. He moved close to her and wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head on his shoulder and tucked her arms in between them.

"I want to go to bed."

"Then I'll go and tuck you in." Draco got up and pulled Hermione to her feet. He didn't let go of her hand as she walked to his room. He opened the door and let her in.

"Hurry up," he said and closed the door. Hermione went to the second closet and went to find her pyjamas.

She grabbed a tank top and pair of shorts. She brushed her teeth and washed her face.

Walking to the door, she heard Draco yawn.

She opened the door and let Draco in. He smiled to her and walked to the bed. Pulling the covers back, he motioned for her to get in. She laid down and Draco covered her up. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Hermione."

"Night." Hermione started to roll over then stopped. "You don't have to sleep on the floor."

Draco smiled his thanks and left the room, stopping at the door to take one last look.

………….……

Draco slid into the bed and let out a yawn. He moved closer to the middle of the bed and reached for Hermione. She was curled up in a ball so Draco put and arm around her waist and pulled her snug against his body. She wouldn't mind if she was sleeping.

He got more comfortable and let settled down. _Odd_. Her body fit right against his own. No girl before fit this perfect. By again, they were meant for each other, weren't they?

Hermione signed and leaned back into his chest, making Draco smile down at her. He laid his head down above Hermione's and closed his eyes. Draco hadn't felt this comfortable for such a long time that he fell asleep right away, still holding Hermione tightly, protectively in his arms.

….…….………

Draco slid out of his bed and headed for the shower. He had a hot shower and wrapped his towel around his waist. Opening the door, he spotted Hermione sitting up in bed. He smiled at her and told her the shower was free.

She smiled at him then quickly looked away. She crawled out of bed and more or less ran to the bathroom. She peeled off her clothes and stepped into the shower.

For about a minute, she just stood there. He was gorgeous. He really was. Hermione didn't know what to do with him anymore. She wanted him and he knew that but at the same time, she didn't.

She was scared of him, even thought he was nice to her. He took it slow, even though she knew he didn't want to. He wanted her, she knew that. They both wanted each other. _So what was the problem? _Hermione always wondered that. Yeah, she was really starting to like him. But she wasn't sure if she wanted to live with him for the rest of her life. She did not want to have a kid with him. Because if he changed when they were married, he would take the child. She couldn't risk that. She _wouldn't_ risk that.

Stepping out of the shower, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. Drying her hair with another one, she thought more about Draco.

Hermione signed and stepped out of the bathroom. Draco was gone so she quickly got dresses in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

She took her dress out and placed it on the bed along with her shoes. Draco came in and smiled at her. He was wearing his dress pants and white shirt for the party that was at Cole's house.

"Good morning," he smiled.

"Mornin."

"You want some breakfast?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, thanks. I have a stomach ache."

"That isn't good. Maybe it's just nerves. Or for all you know it's because you're hungry."

"I don't know. It's just hurts."

He walked up behind her and rubbed his hand up and down her arms.

"I'm leaving now and came to tell you that I'd see you at the party."

"Okay." Was all she said not knowing what else to say.

He leaned around her and kissed her cheek. "I hope you fell better." And he turned around and left.

Hermione turned around and looked at the door. Why did she always turn cold on him? She had to stop that. He was trying and she was just ignoring his please.

Hermione went downstairs to have breakfast and ate with Mrs. Malfoy. Even though her stomach was against the idea of food.

"How are you doing your hair, Hermione?" she asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know yet, actually."

"Could I do it?"

"Sure, why not."

The two woman finished their breakfast and they went to the powder room. Mrs. Malfoy put Hermione's hair in soft flowing waves.

She smiled at Hermione through the mirror and told her that she should be getting on her dress.

"Oh, and one last thing."

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

"I know that this is very hard on you and that you probably don't think we're being fair. There's one last thing that we can ask. I know it's so very hard on you just being here knowing that you're a Lanna. But we have this for you and we'd all love for you to wear it." she took out a small velvet box out and handed it to Hermione.

Hermione opened the tiny box with shaky hands. Inside was a wedding ring. I thin band with a huge beautiful diamond on it.

"Oh, my," was all Hermione said.

"Draco picked it out. I thought you'd like it, too."

Hermione looked up and the woman. She believed that they were getting married.

"Why don't you put it on?" Mrs. Malfoy asked. She took the ring out of the box and held it out to Hermione, who didn't take it so she put it on Hermione's finger.

"I can't possibly."

"Nonsense! You're going to be Draco's bride soon enough. Don't worry about anything, dear, we'll handle everything."

"Don't you think that Draco and I should be handling most of it?"

"Yes, but we're going to do the big things like when and where. You guys shall do the rest."

"But-"

"No buts, Hermione. Now you get that dress on and get ready. I'll be down stairs when you're done. We'll leave when you're ready." Then she left.

Hermione went back into the room and put the dress on. The dress was beautiful. It was black and was spaghetti strap. The front went somewhat like a V down between the valley of her breasts but still covered her. It went down to the middle of her calves.

Hermione got her necklace from Draco and put it around her neck. Then she went to the bathroom and put a little bit of make up. When she decided that she looked good, she grabbed her ring and went down stairs with her shoes in hand.

Mrs. Malfoy was sitting on the sofa with a book. She look beautiful, Hermione had to admit.

"Hermione! you look spectacular!" she smiled and they walked over to the fireplace. The two couldn't get dirty because when you have maids in the house, the fireplace is always clean. And same with Cole's house. Clean fireplace.

"I'll meet you there," Mrs. Malfoy told Hermione and off she went to Cole's house.

………………………

Hope you liked. Sorry it took so long. Next chapter is done and will be posted very soon. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter.

Chebetta.


	11. The Christmas Eve Party

Enemy, Friend, or Lover

..The Christmas Eve Party..

….…..………...…...

"You're Hermione aren't you?"

"Yes," Hermione answered the tall skinny woman standing in front of her.

"I've heard a lot about you, Hermione."

"Sarah, don't you scare her off," Draco said from behind Hermione. Hermione whipped around and looked up at him as he smiled down at her.

"I'm not, Draco. I'm just talking."

"I'm going to steal her for a little while. Will you dance with me?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Um, sure."

He smiled at her and took her hand, leading her to the dance floor. The song was slow and so Hermione stepped closer to him. She laid a hand on his shoulder the other Draco was holding.

"You look beautiful," Draco whispered into her ear.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered back. Hermione let go of Draco's hand and snaked her hand around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

Draco's hands went on her back and he held on to her. He slightly leaned back and looked down into her eyes.

Slowly his mouth came down on hers. His lips were so soft. A spark ran through them both and was still there when they parted.

He rested his forehead against hers.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered again but this time his voice was a little hoarse.

"You already said that."

"And I'll say it again. My, god! You're gorgeous!"

Hermione blushed and leaned back into his body and let him lead her. His one hand made circles at the small of her back, the other up higher on her bare back, holding her close.

"I see you're wearing the ring."

Hermione smiled. "Yeah. Your mom made me feel bad and now every time she sees us she smiles."

"That's Mom."

"She's really pretty."

"Yeah, I know. That's where I get my good looks."

Hermione snorted softly. "Yeah, right."

"Oh, I know you think I'm good looking'!" he said as he leaned back to look at her. "I know you what you're thinking right now."

The mood went from happy to serious.

"What's that?"

"How you want me to kiss you."

"Then why don't you do it instead of telling me."

Draco leaned his head back down and kissed her softly. Hermione melted right into him. Her knees buckled and Draco pulled her closer so close that Hermione felt as if she was wrapped tightly in a soft blanket. But this blanket was Draco.

Hermione put a hand on his chest and leaned back a little bit, separating their lips.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, searching her eyes.

"I can't. I just feel weird."

"Like in wrong?" Draco asked. He thought that she felt weird with him. Oh-no!

"No, of course not! I just need a break."

Draco backed away, knowing that she was going to blow him off again. "Why do you do this to me?"

"No, Draco," Hermione pleaded. "I don't mean to! I'm just . . . I'm just scared."

"Do you think I'm not? I'm so scared and confused! You keep playing hot and cold! I don't know what to do!"

"Please, don't get mad!"

"Don't get mad? How can I not, Hermione?"

Hermione looked down then back at him. "Please," her voice broke she tried again. "Please, can you just hold me?"

Draco looked at her and then stepped closer to her. He opened her arms and she stepped in them. She laid her head back on his shoulder and his arms went around her waist.

They danced for a little while until Hermione excused herself to the washroom.

When she came back she spotted Draco near the bar smiling down at a pretty girl. She smiled at Draco and laughed at something he said. She lightly swatted his arm and blushed.

She put her glass of wine down and stepped towards him. Her body almost brushing his, she leaned in and whispered something in her ear.

Draco laughed out loud and looked down at her. Then the laughter left his eyes and the girl leaned up and kissed him.

Hermione turned away. Why did it even bother her? She didn't even like him. _Yeah, right, Hermione. You like him and you know it! _she told herself. Hermione looked back at them one last time and then quickly look away, walking fast outside to side by the fountain.

….…………

"Hey, what are you doing?" Draco asked as he pushed Shantell away from him.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm kissing you." she smiled up at him and leaned her small body into his.

"Let's not, okay? I'm getting married soon, Shantell. So why don't you go back from where you came from and leave me alone?" Draco asked and rudely pushed past her.

"But-" he heard her say as he walked away. Was Hermione still in the powder room or was she on the floor?

Draco looked for her but didn't find her. He looked outside but didn't see her.

"Mother? Have you seen Hermione?" he asked when he spotted his mom.

"No, dear. What did you do to her now?"

"Nothing, she just had to use the washroom so I went to get us drinks." Draco told her as he searched the crowed of people. He went outside again and looked. He went to the garden and seen her by the fountain. She had a glass of wine in her hands and looked down at it as she swirled it around in her glass.

"Hermione?" he asked as he came up to her. She didn't look up but only licked her lips. "You alright?"

Hermione put on a fake smile. "Yeah, fine. Just a small stomach ache."

"Oh, well do you want to go inside?" Hermione just shook her head. "Okay. Then we'll sit here."

Hermione didn't answer him so he sat down beside her and looked at her hands.

__

What was wrong with her? Why did she always have stomach aches all of a sudden?

"Hey, Draco," came a voice. Draco looked up from Hermione's hands and looked to find Cole standing there.

"Cole."

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just enjoying the night."

"Nice night. Hi, Hermione." he said then added, "Lanna."

Hermione looked up from her glass and smiled politely at him. "Cole. Sorry I don't know you're last name but I really don't care what it is."

Cole gave her a slight glare and turned back to Draco.

"Can I asked you guys something?" Cole asked. He didn't wait for an answer just kept on talking. "When you two getting married?"

Draco looked at Cole evenly and answered with, "I don't know. When you and Pansy getting married?"

Hermione snapped her head over to Cole, a smile on her lips. "Pansy?" she asked.

Cole glared at her and turned around. He shook his head and walked away from them.

"Oh, yeah," Cole said over his shoulder, "You two have to go home."

Hermione got up and started to slowly walk to the patio, Draco right behind her.

All four of them left as people smiled a Merry Christmas.

Hermione and Draco headed straight for their bedroom.

Draco took his shirt and pants off and laid them neatly on a chair. He went to the bathroom and done his business and then let Hermione in. She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, washed her face then went out to change into her nightwear. She pulled her dress over her head, her back to Draco. She pulled an old long t-shirt on and climbed in her side of the bed after turning off the light.

Draco moved over and swung his arm around her waist. Hermione stiffened but didn't move away.

Hermione threw back the covers and sat up. "I have to use the washroom," she told Draco and got up. Shutting the door behind her, Hermione went over to the toilet and sat on the lid. She put her face in her hands and took a few deep breathes.

"Okay, just pretend he's not there," she whispered to herself. _But how if his arms always around me?_ Hermione grumbled to herself then got up. She went to the door and opened it. Shutting off the light, Hermione went back over to her side of the bed and slid back in.

Again, Draco moved closer to her.

Hermione turned around to face him. "Do you always sleep in the middle of the bed?"

"Yes. I can't help it. There's no point of sleeping on one side of the bed when you're by yourself."

"Well you're not now. So, _if _you don't mind, move over."

"Damn, what bit your butt?"

"Nothing. Now, move."

"Fine!" He moved over and left her alone for about one minute. "Can I ask you why you're mad at me?"

"I'm not." Hermione said.

"You are so."

"If I were, I wouldn't be talking to you right now."

"You aren't. _I'm_ talking and you're arguing."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"Good." Then he moved back over and laid his hand on her side.

Hermione grabbed his hand and threw it off her side.

"Oh, come on! Will you stop this?" Hermione just ignored him and closed her eyes. Draco put a hand on her stomach and rolled her on her back. Leaning over her, he said, "Why are you ignoring me."

Hermione looked up at him. "I'm not. I just don't want to talk right now."

"Well you're gonna talk. What has made you so upset?"

Hermione looked away an mumbled an, "I don't know."

Draco cupped her chin and pulled her face over to look at him. "You do so know. Why wont you tell me?"

"Because there's nothing to tell you." She took his hand off her chin and rolled over.

"What's got you so pissed off?" Draco asked, his temper sky high. He rolled her onto her back and pinned her to the bed. He had her wrist in a too tight grip and his legs on either side of hers.

"You . . . !" Hermione told him and wrestling to get him off her. He loosened her wrists and Hermione got her left wrist free. Pushing his shoulder, Draco rolled off of her.

Hermione sat up and looked at the door.

"What did I do?" Draco asked.

"Never mind," Hermione mumbled and laid back down in a ball.

Draco looked down at her. Then after a moment he laid back down himself.

Draco just lie there, wondering what she meant. What did he do?

"I seen you . . . and her."

"And her . . . ? Oh, her! But, I still don't get it."

"What's not to get?" Hermione snapped. She sat back up and sat in the chair, facing the warm fireplace. "You're sitting there, asking for me to give you a chance. I _was _giving you a chance, Draco. But . . ."

"But what, Hermione?" Draco got out of the bed and walked to the chair.

"But you found someone who'd take you just like that. How do you think I felt? You were being nice to me and then the next thing I know you're snogging this beautiful girl."

"I was not!" Draco told her.

Hermione shot up out of the chair. "Oh, don't you dare try to deny it! I was watching you!"

"Hermione, I would never do that to you! She kissed me!"

"Oh, and like you tried to stop her."

"I did! But of course, like always you only listen to the first part and run, not caring to hear the other half. It wasn't my fault! She basically threw herself at me."

Hermione looked at him. _He pushed her away? Oh, shit!_

"You see, Hermione. I would never do that to you! Why can't you understand that?"

"Because that was you're personality. It just seemed so much like you."

"But, you know it's not."

Hermione looked down. "I know." Then she looked back up. "I'm sorry. I really am."

Draco walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay. Don't worry about it. But next time, just tell me okay?" He leaned back and looked down at her. "Okay?" he asked again.

Hermione nodded. "Okay."

"Good. Now lets get back into bed." And they did. Draco pulled Hermione's body snug against his own and kept his arm tightly around her throughout the night.

………………

Hey. Thanks for reviewing.

Chebetta.


	12. Trust is Everything

Enemy, Friend, or Lover

..Trust is Everything..

………………………………...

Hermione woke up to a loud booming noise. Hermione scrambled out of bed and looked around the room. Draco was gone and there was another loud booming noise. Hermione snatched a pair of jeans out of the closet and panicky put them on.

As she ran down the stairs to the main room, she tied her hair up to get it out of her face.

"Good morning, dear," Mrs. Malfoy said from the couch. In Draco's big hands was a small round ball. He was staring at it hard and again it popped. Draco jumped but kept on staring at the ball.

"It says I'm going to lie," Draco said, frowning. "Surly this thing is wrong."

"It shouldn't be," Mrs. Malfoy said.

Then it finally hit Hermione. It was Christmas morning! But where was Mr. Malfoy? Who knows with that man.

"Oh, hey, Hermione!" Draco said, a smile on his face. He was just like a little kid on Christmas. He was happy and very cheerful.

Something yelped and Draco looked over to a box. The box tipped over and then came another yelp. Draco scrambled to the box and untied the red ribbon.

Draco reached in and lifted out a very tiny golden retriever. He stood up with the tiny pup in his hands. It was about five weeks old and only about twelve inches tall. As Draco bought the pup over to Hermione, it yelped. Its little tail was wagging and the little pup let out another howl.

Draco gave the little dog to Hermione and smiling he said, "Marry Christmas, Hermione." Hermione was so happy that she didn't even notice Mrs. Malfoy leave with a huge smile on her lips.

"Oh my!" Hermione gasped as she held the tinny pup. "She is so cute!" Hermione said as she nuzzled her neck.

"What's her name?" Hermione asked.

"It's up to you to decide."

"May I decide later? I want to get to know her first."

"Good plan. Here, open some presents."

Hermione sat down with the tiny golden retriever in her lap and together, her and Draco had a great time opening presents.

………………

"Another party?" Hermione asked.

"I'm afraid so."

"Why do we have to go to so many parties?"

Draco sighed. "I don't know, Hermione. But please, just come and have fun."

Hermione let out a breath but nodded and went to get ready for the party. Hermione had a shower, put her dress and make up on and then couldn't decide what to do with her hair. Hermione couldn't decide so she asked Mrs. Malfoy to help her. Mrs. Malfoy put Hermione's hair in delicate knot and told Hermione that she would be proud when she became her own daughter.

Hermione just smiled, not knowing what to say.

"Where is your ring, dear?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

"It's on my nightstand," Hermione told the lady. She went back into her bedroom and put the ring on her ring finger. "I just don't want to loose it." Hermione told Mrs. Malfoy. Hermione knew it was a lie but it made Mrs. Malfoy smile and not ask about it anymore.

"Hurry, then. We shall go soon."

Mrs. Malfoy left and Hermione went over to her little puppy. "Hey there," she cooed. Hermione stroked its head and the pup waged her tiny tail.

"Leticia," Draco said from the doorway.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Leticia means joy. And the dog brings you joy."

Hermione smiled. "Leticia it is." She scratched the dog behind the ears and went to the door and went out with Draco.

…………………

Hermione was having a great time. Mrs. Malfoy was being nice, others were being kind, and most of all, Draco was being caring.

Draco took Hermione's hand and led her to the dance floor. Draco pulled Hermione to him but not so close that she had no room.

They danced through the song and then stopped when the song stopped. Draco and Hermione went to get and get drinks.

"White wine?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Yes, please," Draco handed Hermione the glass of wine and he had a glass of white wine himself.

A handsome guy came over and said hi to Draco. Draco smiled, saying hello as well. Then he turned to Hermione.

"Hi, you're Hermione, right?"

"Yes."

"I've heard a lot about you," the guy told Hermione.

"You have?" Hermione asked, interested.

"Yes, I have." Nobody talked and then he asked Draco if he could dance with Hermione.

"Go ahead," was Draco's reply.

The guy, Caleb, Hermione soon found out was a year older than her, liked to dance, and talk.

"You're very beautiful," Caleb told her as he wrapped and arm loosely around her waist.

Hermione turned her head away a little, smiling a thank you. The song stopped and a slower one took place. Hermione took her hand out of Caleb's big one and put her hand on his shoulder, moving her body a little bit closer to his. Caleb folded his hands behind Hermione's back and started to talk again.

"So, do you like Quidditch?"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm scared of heights so it isn't my favourite sport to play but I love to watch it."

"Do you?" he asked, interest in his voice.

"Yeah. Do you play it?"

"Yup! I play seeker."

"Ooh, must have good eyes." Hermione looked into his eyes and seen they were black.

"I do."

Hermione frowned and leaned forewords a little to get another look at his eyes. They were black. But if you looked really close, you could just see a blue line around the pupil.

"Weird."

Caleb laughed. "I prefer cool."

Hermione didn't want to look around for Draco so she moved closer to Caleb and laid her head on his shoulder. Caleb couldn't see her eyes wonder to look for Draco. There he was! Hermione smiled and watched him. He took the girl's glass of red wine and led her to the dance floor.

The girl smiled up at Draco. She was tall and very beautiful. She swung her long blond hair over her shoulder by swinging her head. No, she wasn't beautiful, she was gorgeous.

Draco pulled her body very close to his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him lead her.

Draco said something and she leaned back and laughed at him. He smiled and then his smile was gone. He grabbed a piece of hair that fell into her face and put it behind her ear.

Hermione frowned and studied his body. He was nervous, he was being very careful and took his time talking to her.

Draco whispered something and then slowly leaned his face down.

Hermione straitened her back.

"You alright?" Caleb asked, leaning back to peer into her face.

Hermione put on a fake smile. "Yes, fine."

"Okay."

Hermione leaned back into Caleb but was total focused on Draco and the girl.

He lifted the girl's chin and placed his lips gently on hers. She right away melted. She leaned right into Draco as if her knees were going to buckle. Draco ran his other hand through her soft and silky looking hair.

Hermione turned her head away, blinking the tears away.

"So, are you and Draco together?" Caleb asked.

Hermione remembered the girl he had just kissed so willingly and so passionately. She smiled up and Caleb and shook her head.

Hermione looked at the big ring on her right hand. She wasn't wearing it on the left because she wanted to wait until they were actually married, until she was sure that she really wanted to marry Draco. Well now she was. She was not going to marry him. He was a prick, a liar.

"Would you like to go outside?" Caleb asked.

"Sure," Hermione said. Caleb grabbed a glass of wine for her before they went out. He handed her the glass and she took a gulp. Man, was it good.

"Let's go over here."

Hermione let Caleb lead her over to a tiny fountain in the middle of a little pond. Hermione thought about Draco. _No, don't!_ Hermione told herself. _You have this really nice and cute guy in front of you and you're still thinking of that prick_.

Hermione sat down. She could feel Caleb standing behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders

"Man, you have really tight muscles."

Hermione touched her shoulder. Yeah. They hurt when she even touched them.

"Here," Caleb said and started to massage her shoulders. Hermione took a sip of her wine and then closed her eyes. There was a faint breeze and it cooled Hermione right off.

Caleb's big hands rubbed and kneaded her shoulders and neck. It was all Hermione could do was to stay sitting up.

"You must really be stressed out. You're shoulders are so tight."

Draco was the first thing that popped into Hermione's head. Right now, Hermione hated Draco. Why was he like that? Was he that stupid to do something like that?

"What's wrong?" Caleb asked.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Well it's just that you're shoulders just went tighter. What are you thinking about, Hermione?"

"Mr. Malfoy. He's one scary man."

Caleb laughed. "And you don't even know him."

"I don't want to know him." Hermione replied.

Caleb laughed again and went on massaging her shoulders.

"What the fuck are you doing?" came Draco furious voice.

Caleb's hand stopped but he didn't move them. Hermione took in a breath and then slowly let it out.

"Well is someone going to explain this to me?" Nobody said anything. Well except Draco. "What the fuck! Tell me what the hell is going on!" Hermione got up and went around the bench near Caleb. Draco stomped over to them and grabbed Hermione's arm.

"Ow!"

"Oh, stop complaining!" Draco told Hermione. The grip on Hermione's arm way too much.

"Let go! You're hurting me!" Hermione told Draco, trying to get his hand off her arm. She wrestled with him and she had had had enough. She dug her feet in the ground and stubbornly held her ground.

"Leave her alone, Draco," Caleb said and calmly walked over to the two.

"Oh, and when are you going to do about it?" Draco said. Hermione knew he wanted the challenge. He wanted something to beat on.

"Nothing!" Hermione said. "Come on, Draco. I wanna go home now." She gave Caleb a sorry look and turned away bringing Draco with her.

"What were you doing?" Draco asked, his voice harsh.

"Nothing."

"That didn't look like nothing,"

"Well then maybe you should get you eyes checked 'cause there was nothing going on," Hermione told Draco, her temper rising as well.

"That's bullshit!" Draco said through clenched teeth.

Hermione pulled her arm away from Draco's tight grip and hurriedly walked back to the house.

Mrs. Malfoy met her at the door and frowned. "What's wrong, dear?"

"Nothing! It's just that I have a headache and I want to go back."

"Okay, dear. Draco, would you take Hermione home?"

Hermione was about to say that she could go by herself but Draco smiled at his mother and told her that he would.

"I can go by myself," Hermione had said when Draco came walking towards her.

"Don't be stupid. I'll take you back," Draco seized her elbow and led her to the fireplace downstairs. He let her go first and when she got into the house's fireplace, she went as fast as she could to her bedroom.

Draco opened the door about a minute later and shut the door behind him.

"What is your problem?" Draco asked.

"What's my problem?" Hermione asked astonished.

"Yes, you're problem. You have such mood changes and I don't like it!" Draco told her. "I don't want to keep chasing you around anymore, Hermione."

"Then don't. You obviously don't want me."

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked. His voice was tight and he was not going to look away from Hermione's eyes.

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't. Tell me what you're talking about."

"Fine, I will. That beautiful blond girl that you were kissing? What was that about?"

"I wasn't kissing anyone," was the response Hermione got.

"That's bullshit! I seen you two. You were so gently stroking her hair, taking your time as you kissed her."

Draco's eyes softened then turned hard. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"This is what I'm going to do about it." She walked over to him, took the ring off her finger and placed it in Draco's palm.

"There. Now why don't go and find that girl and tell her all lies like you did to me." Hermione turned around and headed for the door.

"No!" Draco said and grabbed her arm. "Take the ring back."

Hermione turned back to him. "You've got to be kidding."

"Take the ring back, Hermione."

"No."

"Please, Hermione," he whispered, his voice still tight.

"No!" and Hermione tried to go for the door again but Draco wouldn't let got of her arm. "Put the fuckin' ring back on!"

Hermione smacked him across the face as hard as she could. Draco pulled back, a hand going to his cheek.

"After that there is no way I'm going to marry you."

Draco didn't say anything just stared at her.

"You can sleep in here, I'll go and sleep on the couch." Then she turned away and went down stairs to the sitting room with her blanket, her tiny dog following after her. She curled up on the couch and pulled the blanket tightly around her and Leticia.

She fell asleep not knowing that Draco came down later, put her ring in the box near the bottom of the couch. He put another blanket on her and kissed her forehead. After watching her sleep for about five minutes, he left her and went up to his bed, alone, sad and very guilty.

………………………………...

Hey there! I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long! I had finals and I had to study a lot. Please forgive me! Well anyways hope you liked this chapter and please review!

Chebetta


	13. The Cabin

Enemy, Friend, or Lover

..The Cabin…

………………………………...

Draco had a horrible sleep last night. He was a jerk, a major jerk, he knew that. He wanted Vanessa, he knew he did. But now, because Hermione was mad at him, he didn't want Vanessa as much. He wanted Hermione. Draco wanted her so much he ached.

Draco rolled out of bed and went to have a shower. He got in and let the water run over his body. He growled, wanting the image of Hermione's face in his head to go away. But it wouldn't. It would stay with him until Hermione was no longer mad at him.

Draco stepped out of the shower and put a towel around his waist. He went over to the sink, brushed his teeth and shaved.

"Come on, Leticia," Draco heard Hermione's voice as she came up the stairs.

"Great. It's time for more yelling," Draco mumbled.

Hermione walked in the bathroom and looked at him in his towel. "Are you almost done?" Hermione asked, trying not to stare at his body.

Draco rinsed out the sink and told her he'd be done in a minute. Hermione turned around and waited around the side of the door. Draco walked out and Hermione went into the bathroom and closed the door just as Draco turned around to try and apologize. He backup so the door wouldn't hit him in the face.

"At least she didn't yell," Draco commented under his breath. Leticia barked as he walked over to the closet. He bent down and scratched her behind the ears. The pup turned its head so Draco could get better access.

Draco patted the Dog's head lightly and went to go and put clothes on. He went downstairs before Hermione came out so she wouldn't have to get upset over him.

Draco went downstairs and ate breakfast with the tiny pup at his feet.

"Draco!" Mrs. Malfoy said as she came in. "Do not feed the dog! She's gonna get sick!"

Draco dropped the rest of the hash brown on the floor. "Oops, it just fell out of my hand!" Draco exclaimed, smiling down at the dog.

"She's gonna die before she's even one!" Mrs. Malfoy exclaimed.

"She will not."

Hermione came down the stairs and sat down at the opposite side of the table that Draco was on.

"Hello, dear. How was your sleep?"

Hermione looked over to Draco then smiled at Mrs. Malfoy. "It was fine, thank you."

Mrs. Malfoy smiled back at Hermione than at Draco.

"Draco's not biting you, I hope?"

Hermione gave Draco a cold look then answered. "No."

"Well that's good. Don't wanna live with someone like that for the rest of your life."

"Excuse me. But I'm not hunger," Hermione got up out of her chair and went out of the kitchen.

"Draco, what did you do to her?"

"Nothing!"

Mrs. Malfoy sighed. "Go and check on the poor girl."

Draco nodded and set his napkin down on his plate. He got up out of his chair and headed for the stairs.

As he walked up to his room, he heard Hermione crying. He slowly opened the door and stepped in.

"Hermione?" Draco asked. The answer he got way another sob. "Hermione?" Draco called again. "You wanna talk about it?" He walked over to the side of the bed and looked down at her. She was on her stomach, her face in her arms, her body jerking with sobs.

"No," came Hermione's muffled voice.

"We can talk this out, Hermione. I know we can."

Hermione sat up and looked at Draco. Her face was streaked with tears and she was physically shaking.

"We can not talk this out. You always talk yourself out. And Draco, I'm sick of it."

"You can tell your mother that I will not marry you. I refuse to and you, you can go strait to hell." Hermione got up from the bed and headed for the door. Draco got up from the bed and went after her. He grabbed her arm and turned her back around.

"I think you should take that back."

"Take what back?" Hermione asked. "Take back about going to hell? I will never take that back. Hell's even too good for you," she spat.

Draco's grip on Hermione's arm tightened. "Take that back!"

"No. Go ahead, hit me." Draco's eyes flashed. They flashed dark. But Hermione would not back down. "You're so fuckin' low you'd actually do that, wouldn't you?"

"I'd go to hell a thousand times before I'd ever hit you."

Hermione looked at him. "But you'd rather stay here and fuck all the girls you could before you'd leave, right?"

"I don't fuck," Draco informer her, his eyes still dark. "And you're the only girl I want."

"Oh!" Hermione said, outraged. "That is such a lie," she pulled her arm from Draco's grip. "Do you say that to ever girl before you kiss them? Or only the ones who would believe you?"

"I don't want anyone else!"

"What about that girl yesterday? You fucking kissed her. I was watching you last night."

"Than you'd know that I didn't kiss anyone," Draco said.

"I remember you. I was dancing with Caleb. My head was resting on his shoulder and-"

"Oh, and you're talking about me cheating?"

"And I was looking for you. I turned my head away so he could see that I was looking for you in the crowd. I saw you, you were dancing with this gorgeous girl. The first thing that came to mind was what a flirt you were." Draco opened his mouth to deny it but Hermione kept on going. "I was okay with it. I know that-" she stopped and took a breath then corrected herself. "I thought that you'd never do anything to hurt me. Then I saw you kiss her. I felt so betrayed, so sad, so . . . alone."

Draco just looked down at the girl he missed so much. He knew that he kissed Vanessa but Hermione did not know he was wishing that it were her last night. But he would not tell her that. Never.

"We could try again," Draco suggested.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I will not give you another chance. You don't deserve one. I don't want you anymore, Draco."

"Then why are you crying?" Draco asked.

"Because I trusted you. I thought you to be ten feet tall. I respected you. You were taking it slow with me and I was going to try and trust you. I was going to take step forward because I thought I was ready to trust you. But I was wrong, very wrong."

"You still want me though, Hermione."

"And I'll forget you soon enough," she turned around to stomped away but wanted to add one more thing. "Draco, I don't want you anymore but I'm still sure that hell does."

Before Hermione knew it, Draco's mouth was on hers. He mouth was crushing but it was okay. It felt right. Draco's hands were on her hips, pulling her body close to his. He wanted her. She could tell by his body and also by the way the passion of the kiss went through him, he just wanted to hold on to her forever.

Then he pulled back. "You want me," His voice was husky and sexy as hell.

With all her might, Hermione pulled away. "You're sick." Hermione managed to get out even though her voice, too, was thick.

Draco grabbed her and dragged her down to the floor. He was on top of her, his body pining her own down to the rough floor.

"Don't touch me," Hermione croaked.

"I just wanna look at you," Draco whispered, his voice still gruff. "How could I do this to you? Why would I even think about hurting you?" Hermione just lay beneath him, listening to him, watching him.

"Why? Why would I hurt something so beautiful?" he whispered as his had stroked her cheek. "Why would I not respect you? Why would I not cherish you? Why do I not show you the love that I really feel for you?"

Draco stared down into Hermione's face. She was crying and he knew she was having a battle with herself.

"Because you don't love me," Hermione answered for him.

Draco looked deep into her eyes. Then slowly he kissed her. Very soft, his lips just brushing Hermione's.

"Don't say that," Draco whispered.

Hermione swallowed hard. "Draco-" she closed her eyes tight and swallowed again. Then she tried again. "Draco, I will not take you back." Draco looked down into her face. She was not kidding, she meant it and would not take it back.

She shoved at his shoulder and Draco let her get up. She rolled up off the ground and wiped her face with the back of her hands.

Draco also got up. "Please, please, take me back."

"No."

Draco asked louder. "Please, Hermione."

"No!" Hermione said firmly.

Then he begged. "Please, Hermione, please, take me back!"

"No!" Hermione yelled. "I will not take you back! Go and find some whore who will take you back."

"I don't want some girl, Hermione. I want you."

"And you aren't going to have me," Hermione told him. Draco picked a vase up off the table and threw it at the wall. The glass shattered and the roses and water went all over.

Hermione jumped back and looked at Draco with disgust.

"Stop doing this to me!" Draco shouted at Hermione.

"Do what? I'm not doing anything. I'm telling you how I felt, how I feel and you just, you just-"

"Love you more," Draco finished for her.

Hermione stopped talking and stared at him. Then she found her voice. "Then why do you want other girls?"

"Because I know I can't have you. Every time I'm with them I think of you. That's all I can ever think of, Hermione. I can only think about you."

"I don't care. You chose this. I will not take your shit anymore," Hermione told him.

"You wont have to. I wont go with another girl! I promise. Just please don't leave me."

"I'm not leaving you. I'm just not marrying you. You're already married to the devil."

Draco looked at Hermione. She was beautiful, so beautiful. But she had no clue. She was mad at him and this time, Draco knew, she was not going to take him back. She had her jaw set stubbornly, and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Draco? Hermione?" came Mrs. Malfoy voice from behind the door.

"Yes?" Hermione asked. Mrs. Malfoy came in and shook her head. "What happened here?" she asked, looking at the broken vase.

"Draco has a temper," Hermione told Mrs. Malfoy.

Mrs. Malfoy looked at Draco with a frown. "Why would you do that?" she asked Draco. "That was my good vase. Why would you do such a thing?"

"I was mad. I'm done now, don't worry, Mother," Draco said, his voice flat. Mrs. Malfoy looked at Hermione and Hermione smiled at her.

"Oh, okay. I'll leave then." Mrs. Malfoy closed the door and left the room.

"I don't wanna sleep in here anymore," Hermione said mostly to herself.

"You don't have a choice," Draco told her.

Hermione looked at Draco. She looked into his eyes then looked him up and down as if to see if he was worth her troubles. Then she shook her head.

"Draco, I can leave anytime I want."

"You can but you wont," Draco said. He was right, Hermione knew that. She wanted to be nice to Mrs. Malfoy

"Hermione, please. I don't want you mad at me."

"And I don't want you cheating on me."

Draco looked at her and then away. He wanted her more than anything right now. He wanted what was best and if it was for her to go away, he'd have her go away.

"Then pack your things. We'll find you another room."

"You'd find me another room?" Hermione asked.

"If that is what you'd want, than yes, I would."

"Good." With that, Hermione turned around and left, slamming the door behind her.

Draco sighed. She wasn't going to forgive him. Draco walked over to the door and headed downstairs for lunch.

As Draco sat down, Hermione didn't even look his way. She looked at her plate and pushed her food around noticing that Draco too, wasn't hungry.

Mrs. Malfoy set down her fork and looked at the two. "Oh, my! You two haven't said a whole word since we sat down." Mrs. Malfoy shook her head. "Lucious and I have decided that you two shall go to our cabin. We think that this house and us has made it hard for you two to have a relationship. You will return to school in a week and you two will stay there until school starts."

"Oh, but it's fine here," Hermione said, a fake smile on her face.

"No." Mrs. Malfoy insisted. "You two will go. I'll have the house elves pack your bags and you two will be leaving tonight. I heard you two arguing after I left and you guys need some alone time."

"But Mrs. Malfoy, we sorted it out. We just had an argument," Hermione looked over to Draco for help but he didn't say anything, just looked at his mother.

Mrs. Malfoy smiled. "Then this will have you learn what it'll be like to live with Draco."

"But I know what it's like," Hermione protested.

"Not alone, you don't." Mrs. Malfoy called for a house elf and told it to go and pack Hermione's and Draco's bags. The house elf nodded and scurried off.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I must inform you-"

"Hermione dear, don't worry about it. If you have a horrible time, then we can come and join you, okay?" Mrs. Malfoy wouldn't give up so Hermione did. She nodded and they finished their meal in silence.

……………………

The cabin was old, nice but still old. It was near a lake, surrounded by trees, and out in the sunlight. The cabin was a lovely place to stay but to stay with Draco, it was not so nice. The place had a kitchen, a family room, a bathroom, a bedroom with a bathroom attached, and storage room.

Hermione walked into the kitchen of the cabin and looked around. It was like a normal house, just a little smaller. But the inside was a lot nicer than normal houses. It had leather chair, beautiful paintings, and gorgeously painted rooms.

"What do you think?" Draco asked from behind her.

"It's nice," was all Hermione said back. Draco came and sat beside her so Hermione got up.

"You can't still be mad at me," Draco exclaimed.

"Watch me." He did, he watched Hermione leave the room in a hmph. He got up out of his chair and followed her.

Hermione passed the half bath and walked into the bedroom. The bedroom was bigger than most. It was the same size as the kitchen. The bed was nice and big but Hermione hated it. She would sleep on the couch in the family room, but it was new but it was also hard.

"I hate this place," Hermione mumbled to herself.

"I used to love this place," Draco commented from behind her. Hermione looked back at him but didn't say anything. She walked into the room and checked out the bathroom.

"I'm going to have a bath," Hermione told Draco and closed the door.

Draco rolled his eyes and flopped down on the bed. She was not going to talk to him. Well, he was just going to have to make her.

Draco looked at his watch and seen that it was midnight. No wonder why he was so tired. Holding in a yawn, Draco went to the kitchen to make himself something to eat. He sat down on one of the stools and ate a muffin. He slowly ate it and then went back to the bedroom.

Draco didn't hear anything from the bathroom so he knocked on the door. "Hermione? You awake in there?"

"Yes," came her muffled voice. "I'll be out shortly." Draco heard her pull the plug and get out of the tub.

Draco didn't want to wait anymore so he took his pants and shirt off and got into the bed. He fluffed the pillow and laid his head down.

Soon, enough, the door opened and Hermione came out. She had only a towel on her hair was wet. She grabbed some clothes and headed back into the bathroom to change.

She came back out and went over to her side of the bed. She pulled the blankets back and crawled into bed. She sat looking up at the roof and yawned.

"I'm sorry," Draco told Hermione.

Hermione signed and rolled over on the bed. "Don't start, Draco. I already have to stay here alone with you."

"Then don't make it hard," Draco said.

Hermione threw the covers back and got up. "Stop this, Draco. I don't wanna hear it anymore. You make it sound like it's my fault. You and I both know it isn't."

Draco got up out of the bed, too. "But you and I both know that I'm sorry."

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Hermione yelled at him.

"No! I need you to understand that."

"Well it's not gonna happen. I'm so sick of your shit and I don't wanna be with you for the rest of my life!" Hermione replied.

"That was harsh," Draco mumbled.

"But it's true. Draco, I need to trust you. I need someone that will be there for me not someone that will go and party with other woman."

"I wont."

"Then why did you kiss her?" Hermione asked not expecting him to tell her.

"Because I wanted to feel needed. No," Draco said, correcting himself, "I needed to feel . . . to feel loved, useful, I needed to feel that I could be trusted."

"But my trust wasn't enough?" Hermione asked.

"It is enough, Hermione. I just knew that you wouldn't give me your trust."

"And so you had to do that? Because you thought that if you kiss some other girl I could trust you more?" Hermione asked, totally outraged.

"I'm sorry! It was a mistake and I know it! I just need-"

"I don't give a shit what you need. You're a prick and still wish you to hell," Hermione growled. She turned around and walked out the door. Draco ran after her, grabbing her arm, stopping her.

"Don't walk away!" Draco roared, his face showing no emotion.

"I will do as I please!"

Draco grabbed both arms and gave her a shake. "No! I need to talk to you and you're going to listen." Hermione set her jaw and looked him square in the face. "I want you, Hermione, and I want you bad."

"I am no fuckin' sex toy!"

"I didn't mean it like that! I don't want you for sex, Hermione. I want to have you as my wife, my best friend."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't believe you and it wont work if I don't want you at all."

Draco put on a cocky smile. "Oh, you want me, I know you do, Hermione. I can feel it."

"Fuck you!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That's one way of dealing with it. There's no problem. I want you, you want me."

"You're disgusting." Hermione spat.

"But you like it, Hermione. I know you do."

As this was going on, Hermione was slowly backing up, slowly backing Draco up.

"Draco, I'm serious, let me go. I don't wanna be here with you and you're just making it worse."

"Am I? I haven't noticed." The back of Hermione's thighs hit the kitchen table. Draco frowned down at her, his hands gripping her arms tighter.

"Ow, Draco, you're hurting me," Hermione whined. Draco loosened his grip but didn't let go.

"See, this is what you do to me."

Hermione let out a loud sound of annoyance. "I can not believe you would even blame your attitude on me. Everything isn't my fault, you know."

"I never said it was," Draco's voice was low, a little husky and very sexy. His slow drawl was driving Hermione crazy. Draco leaned his hips into Hermione's, pinning her lower body to the table. Draco's arm swooped passed her, sweeping everything to the floor. As if she weighed nothing, Draco picked her up and set her down on the table.

Hermione's back was cold from the table, but her shivering wasn't from that. It was from Draco. She was scared, but at the same time, she was excited.

Draco was now leaning over her, his lower body, pinning her down.

"Don't do this," Hermione whispered.

"I'm not doing anything, Hermione. I'm just sitting here."

"You are-" Hermione stopped talking was Draco's hand came down on her chest just about where her heart was.

"I sure got your heart going," Draco told her, his left eyebrow going up. "Never knew I did this to you. I like the idea of that though. See, you can't deny it, Hermione."

"I'm wasn't going to." Hermione said, her jaws clenched tight.

"You gotta relax a little," Draco mumbled as he kissed the side of her jaw. "You gotta loosen your body," he mumbled again as his lips traveled up the side of her face. "And you have to let your body do what it's telling you to do."

Draco's little voyage of kisses stopped and he looked down on her. "You have to do what your heart is telling you."

Hermione swallowed. "No."

Draco's eyes bore into Hermione's and she just stared back. Then Draco's head came down, his lips slammed down onto hers. It didn't hurt but when his mouth hit hers, her stomach knotted, her heart fluttered. She wanted to kiss him, wanted to believe him, needed to feel his arms around her.

And so she surrendered to his kiss. She moaned as he took her mouth and at the same time, her heart. But she had to be strong. Draco's will was stronger that her own, and so she would loose this fight. At the moment she didn't care. The only thing on her mind was Draco.

……………………………

Hey there! I hoped that you liked this chapter. Please tell me what you thought. If you think I could improve on something, tell me and I'll try to fix it. Oh, and sorry if there's a lot of mistakes, I'm just trying to get these chapters out. Please review. Thanks,

Chebetta


	14. As One

Enemy, Friend or Lover

..As One..

……………………………

Hermione yawned and turned over. Hitting something hard, she opened her eyes and Draco's chest came to view.

"Wha-?" Hermione frowned, confused. She sat up on the bed and looked down at Draco. He was still asleep, his arm still around her.

She moved his arm off of her and swung her feet off of the bed. She grabbed some clothes and headed for the other bathroom. She quickly changed into the clothes, brushed her teeth and washed her face.

Hermione quietly opened the door to the bedroom and put her clothes from yesterday on the floor. Draco stirred in the bed so Hermione quickly backed up and went to the kitchen, afraid to wake him.

She heard Draco start the shower as she sat down at the table, happy that she still have a few minutes to herself. She did not want to face Draco.

She was going against everything she was trying to do. She was trying to tell Draco that she did not want him but as soon as his body gets close to her own, her mind goes blank and all she can think about is him.

Hermione heard the shower shut off. Grabbing and apple, Hermione went outside. She walked down to the lake and sat on a big rock.

She bit into the apple and closed her eyes, savouring the sweet taste.

Hermione thought about what she was going to do about Draco. She knew that she wanted him, hell, he knew that. Every chance he got, he'd take. He knew that she couldn't resist him. She should just keep busy and try to stay away from him.

"Hey," Hermione didn't have to turn around to know who it was. "Going to ignore me again?" Draco questioned.

Hermione shrugged and bit into the apple. Having food in her mouth met she didn't have to talk. But soon enough, the apple was gone. She had ate the apple right down until the seeds were falling out of the middle.

"Do you know how to fish?" Draco asked.

"No. Do you?"

"Uh huh. I can teach you if you like," Draco offered.

"Sure."

Draco did say anything and neither did Hermione.

"Hermione, I-"

"Draco don't bother, okay." she stood up and moved closer to lake.

"Hermione, come on. I'm not doing anything." He moved closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I just wanna talk with you. I wanna understand how you feel."

"You should know by now," Hermione mumbled, lifting her shoulder so his hand fell to his side.

"How can I when you wont talk to me?"

"I am talking to you," Hermione told him.

"No, you're trying to argue. You wanna stay as far from me as you can. You're making excuses for yourself."

"I am not!" Hermione snapped. She turned around and faced him. "You are making excuses for yourself! 'I want to feel loved'," she said in a mocking voice. "It's bullshit, all of it is just bullshit!" she shoved past him and started to march away. Draco gripped her wrist and spun her back around to face him. Hermione hit his chest with a thud and Draco grabbed her other wrist as well.

"It is not!" His face was screwed up in frustration and anger. His hair wet, his gorgeous eyes steady and determined, his beautiful lips were in a strait line and his jaw was squared in determination.

"Of course it isn't! It true love until you found some other hot babe. And to tell you, Draco, I am not putting up with it!"

"You wont have to! If you just trust me-"

"Trust you?" Hermione yelled, outraged. "That's all I'm doing is trusting you and when I do, you go and find some slut who does whatever you want them to!"

"Like to treat me like a human being?"

"To treat you like you're some fucking god!" Hermione tried to shove Draco away from her but his grip was painfully tight. "That's how you want me to treat you? You want me to clean the house, clean after your and you're stupid kids! You want me to have sex with you whenever you goddamn feel like it and make you food no matter what the fucking clock says!" Hermione yelled.

"That's a lie!" Draco hollered back. "You're making things up and telling lies to yourself so that you'll hate me!" Draco lowered his voice a little and looked her dead in the eye. "Hermione, you can't do that. It isn't fair to me . . . or to you. You aren't doing yourself a favour, Hermione."

"I just don't wanna get hurt," Hermione explained.

"You wont, Hermione. If you will try, I will too."

Hermione considered what he said and looked deep into his eyes. His grip was loose so she shoved him back and stalked away, deciding that it was a lie like usual.

Draco leaned his head back and let out an agonizing sound. He sighed and trudged along after her. With a tiny smile on his lips, Draco watched her nicely shaped hips swing back and forth and she stomped up to the cabin.

Draco stepped up onto the front porch and tried to open the door. The door wouldn't open so Draco trotted to the back door and tried that one as well. It too, was locked.

Sighing, Draco went back to the front and sat on the steps of the porch. _She locked me out,_ Draco thought sulkily.

Draco sat out there for about an hour. For the first ten minutes, he knocked on the door non-stop. Giving up, he sat back down. A few minutes later, he looked for a window that was open. No luck.

Draco stood up and searched for a big rock. After finding one, Draco went to the storage room window and smashed it. The rock feel through and so Draco lifted himself up and landed on the other side. He smiled and wondered why he didn't do that twenty minutes ago.

"What in hell's name-"

"Yeah, that's right!" Draco hollered. "Why the hell did you lock me out? I do have a right to be let into my own house!" Draco bellowed.

"Your house? Since when was this your house. I locked you out for a good reason. I am_ so_ sick of you and you bickering. I have tried to give you a chance, Draco. I wanted-"

"Shut up!" Draco moaned.

Hermione stopped talking and looked at him as if she he slapped her. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, that's what I said. Shut up and stop bitching. I have been nice to you and now I'm not going to. I have tried to talk to you. I have tried to give you want you want. I have tried to leave you alone and give you time. But now, I am not. You have stop giving me chances, Hermione. You know that. You are making excuses and I am tired of it. You must be tired of it now too, Hermione. I know that you like me no matter how hard you try not to."

"Shows how much you know about me," Hermione scoffed under her breath.

"I know a hell lot more than you think, Hermione. I know that you prefer grapes over apples. I know that your favourite colour is blue and that you like white roses more than red ones. I know that you want to kids, a boy and a girl. I know that you want to be a good mother more than you want to be good at anything else in the world. I know that you don't care what people think about you even though most people respect you. I knew that deep down, Hermione, you only want one thing."

"Oh, and that is?" Hermione asked, trying to sound irritated while she was trying to keep her emotions under control.

"To be loved. I know that feeling, Hermione, and don't try and pretend I'm wrong and that I don't know a thing about you. I know so much about you, Hermione. You have a heart bigger than the world itself. You care about others more than yourself. You want me to care about you and what you-"

"Stop it!" Hermione snapped. "I don't care what you know about me! It isn't enough to tell me how you feel, Draco. I can't read your mind or tell how you feel."

"Then what can I do?"

"Treat me like you care. Tell me how you feel and don't keep it inside so I don't know. Show me how you feel if you can't say it. Just at least let me know."

"I will if it makes you happy."

"Thank you. I'm going to start making supper," Hermione told Draco as she turned around and left the storage room.

Draco looked at the door and watched her leave. Well, it went better than he thought but he still didn't get to finish telling her how he felt, let alone show her. Heck, he didn't even start telling her how he felt about her.

Draco walked into the kitchen and seen Hermione at the stove. So she busy skinning and slicing potatoes to notice Draco walk in. He leaned against the doorjamb and watched her work.

Hermione filled a pot with water and put it on the stove, leaving the stove off. As she worked, Draco noticed how tight her shoulders were. Shaking his head, he knew that it was his fault.

Draco walked up behind her and asked, "do you need any help?"

Hermione jumped and dropped the potato and the knife.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione cried as she bent down to get the knife and potato. Draco, also, bet down to grab them. Draco grabbed the knife from Hermione's hand and reached for it.

Hermione stilled and looked at him. Draco stood back up, bringing Hermione with him. He placed the knife in the sink and reached for Hermione's other hand.

"Hermione," Draco started.

"Yes?" she whispered.

"I am sorry for the hell that I put you though. I want to tell you that I will try, okay?"

Hermione didn't answer, just looked at him.

"I love you, baby. Never make the mistake and think that I don't."

Hermione looked at him and her eyes filed with tears. Draco bent his head and kissed Hermione's sweet mouth.

The kiss was soft, his lips just touching hers. The heat spread threw her and his kisses were more powerful, more demanding, more loving.

Hermione's knees buckled on her. She leaned into Draco as he held her body close to his own.

Draco leaned back and looked into her eyes. She had a dazed look on her face as Draco smiled down at her.

He kissed her again, his hands on her butt, pulling her body into his.

Hermione moaned and felt his heart beat strong and fast under her hand. He was cradling her body into his and Hermione could feel his erection against her stomach.

Why did he have this control over her? Why couldn't she say no to him? Did she want him that bad?

This time it was Hermione who pulled back. "I don't want you to mess around, Draco. I wont have you hurt me again."

"Then I wont," Draco reassured her just before his lips claimed hers again. With one easy motion, Draco lifted Hermione onto to counter. Hermione opened her legs letting Draco closer to her and locked him in by wrapping her feet around his legs. As Draco kissed her neck, Hermione's neck rolled back for better access. His hands came up to caress her breasts as he sucked, kissed and licked her neck.

"God, how much I want you," Draco gasped as his mouth came back to her.

Hermione knew that this had to stop but she had no power over herself when this happened.

"Draco," Hermione called, not sure what she was calling for.

"I want you so bad," Draco mumbled again. Draco wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the counter. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist as he brought her to the bedroom. He lay her down on the bed, his body coming down on hers seconds later.

With both of her hands lased in his, Draco raised her hands. His eyes never leaving hers, Draco ran his hands down her arms, down her sides until his the bottom of her shirt was in his hands. Hermione leaned up a little so that Draco could pull the shirt over her head.

Draco leaned up a lib more, looked down at her body. "Damn."

"Damn what?" Hermione asked.

"Just . . . damn," Draco murmured as he stared at Hermione's body. Her white silky skin, her bubbly breasts and they filled her cute black lace bra.

"Draco, can-"

"Shh," Draco hushed her, a finger over her lips. "I wanna ogle you while I can."

Hermione sighed. "Draco-"

"Don't be mad. I just wanna look at you. It's not that big of a deal."

"It is when you're cold and wanting a guy who's only lying on top of you," Hermione commented.

Draco smiled down at her knowing he'd won. Now he had her attention, he had to keep it, had to keep her wanting him and wanting to trust him.

"You're so beautiful."

Hermione blushed and looked away from him. "Draco, don't-"

Draco cut her off and frowned down at her.

"Why do you always look away when I give you a complement? You're self confidence is too low. We need to fix that, don't we?" Draco asked more to himself than to Hermione. "Well, right now I'm not interested in that. Neither are you, apparently."

"I-" Draoc's mouth clamped down on hers and her comment was gone, forgotten and left in the dust.

Draco kissed her passionately for the next while, rocking Hermione so deep that she was scared she was going to pore her soul to him.

"I should make supper," Hermione said as she pulled her mouth away from Draco's.

Draco wanted to object, wanted to pull her mouth back to his own, her body close to his. But he wasn't going to push her. He rolled off of her and let her scramble off of the bed, grab her shirt and quickly go to the kitchen.

Draco lay on the bed wondering why he wanted her so much? Was it that tempting body? Or was it that he simply knew that he couldn't have her. If he wanted her body, her soul, her heart, he'd have to try with his body, his soul and most of all, his heart.

But the problem was, Draco never showed his heart to anyone. Was Hermione that much to him that he would risk the pain and trouble of having it broken?

Draco rolled off of the bed with a grunt and went to help Hermione into the kitchen. Draco was going to have his troubled for later.

As Draco walked into the kitchen, Hermione was peeling potatoes again. Draco grabbed a knife and grabbed a potato as well. He kissed her shoulder and started to peel.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered suddenly.

"For what?" Draco asked, be withered.

"For not staying, for not being the person you want me to be."

"I don't want you to be any different, Hermione. I know this is hard for you but you don't have to change yourself for me. You have to keep your respect and do what your mind and heart tells you to do. Even if I don't like it."

Hermione looked at him, confused, frustration, love and guilt was plastered all over her face. Her eyes a deep chocolate brown, stared at him, not knowing what to think.

"I don't understand you. First you want me to be like-"

"I want you to be yourself, Hermione. Nothing more nothing less."

Hermione nodded her head, still confused and went on working on supper, liking the fact that Draco would let her be herself. It was confusing and comforting at the same time.

"Don't worry so much. I hate having to see you worry," Draco murmured as he ran a finger over her brow, smoothing out her frown.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered. Draco nodded knowing that she was thanking him for understand how she felt and respecting that.

They worked together almost as one. Eating together was soothing, going to bed together and to rest in each others arms was even better.

Finally understanding each other, neither knowing that this peace wouldn't last as long as they thought. 'As one' never works . . .

……………………

Hi. I hope you liked this chapter. I am so sorry that it took so long. My computer got a virus, I had to finish another chapter for my other story . . . It's no excuse but please forgive me. Please review and tell me what you thought.

Chebetta


	15. Company

Enemy, Friend or Lover

..Company..

……………………………

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and let out a yawn. Rolling over, she closed her eyes again and snuggled deeper into the blankets.

"Draco!" came a high pitched squeal.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and sat up in the bed. Swinging feet over the bed she looked around the room for something to put over her tank and underwear.

"I'm so happy to see you! Your mother said we'd find you here."

Frowning, Hermione walked out into the kitchen. Finding Draco and a scrawny blond near the door, Hermione walked farther into the room, pulling one of Draco's long shirts on.

"Hey, there," came a deep voice from behind her. Spinning around, Hermione clutched a hand to her breast, felling her heart pound underneath it.

Hermione examined the person in front of her. The guy was tall, lean hipped, broad shouldered, and had very shaggy hair that hung into his deep blue eyes.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you," he apologized with a tiny laugh and a large smile.

"Uh, it's alright."

"Who is she?" The petite blond looked at Draco as if he had just killed her best friend.

"That's Hermione," Draco explained, his bare back bronze in the sunlight.

"Hermione, who? How come I've never heard of her before? After all this time and you never told me that you were fucking some chick."

"Adriana!" the guy exclaimed.

"What?" the blond yelled back. "I think that I should at least know."

"It's non of your business, Amora." Draco growled at her, the muscles on his back and shoulder clenching up tight.

Hermione took in the girls appearance. Small, nicely rounded, heart-shaped face, big blue eyes, full lips, and incredibly nice elegant clothes. _Awfully pretty_, Hermione thought.

"She looks like a floozy," the girl stated.

"Adriana!" the guy in front of Hermione snapped.

"What?" Adriana asked, her voice whiny. "Oh, come on, Ben, look at her."

"I am," Ben called back. "Now shut up and stop being so mean. So Draco, how've you been?"

Draco turned around, showing Hermione his gorgeous chest.

"Good actually. What're you guys doing here?"

"We came to see you at the Manor but you weren't there. Too busy, I see." Ben commented, a twinkle in his eye as he peered at Hermione.

"Nah, were just friends," Draco replied smoothly.

Hermione looked at Draco, her expression blank. So, as soon as some hot chick walks into the door, Hermione was out of the picture.

"Do you two want anything to drink?" Draco asked.

"Sure," Adriana replied and Bed shook his head.

"Are you guys going to stay for a day?" Draco asked.

"We can for a day or two," Ben replied as he watched Draco go to the fridge and get a drink.

"Oh, Hermione, this is Adriana and Ben."

"Hey," Hermione said, nodding to them both. She walked towards the kitchen, going to the cereal cupboard, using force she nudged Draco's shoulder as she walked by.

"So . . ." Adriana sighed as if she were bored already. "What are we doing today?"

Draco shrugged his broad shoulders. "Don't know. Is there somthin' you wanna do?"

"How about we go down to the village?" Ben suggested.

"Yeah! That'll be so fun! Let's go now!" Adriana exclaimed, her gaze on Hermione. "Oh, but you aren't ready, I guess we'll have to go on without you."

"We will not!" Ben yawped, his gaze fixed on Adriana, astonishment on his face. "We'll wait for her to get ready then we'll leave. Plus, Draco isn't even dress yet either."

"We wont be long," Draco commented, getting up and going into the bedroom, leaving Hermione alone what Ben and Adriana. Jealous

"So, Hermione. Why are you here with Draco?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Ask him why," Not able to finish her cereal, Hermione said that she was going to have a shower. Casting a look at Adriana, Hermione decided to leave her alone and let her snoop.

Draco was out of the shower and was shaving, comfortable in only a towel around his waist.

Hermione looked in on him and asked if she could get into the shower.

"Sure, go ahead," Draco replied,

"Well, uhh . . . could you turn around then?" Hermione asked, self-cautiously, looking at him with plead.

"Hermione," Draco muttered, his voice a lazy drawl, as he glanced at her with amusement. "I've seen naked woman before."

"I know," Hermione said, gnawing on her bottom lip. "But I . . . Well . . ."

"It isn't that big of a deal," Draco commented.

"Well it is to me!" Hermione told him, sticking up for herself.

"As you wish," Draco sighed and shook his head but he turned his back and let Hermione start the shower and get in, shutting the frosty glass doors behind her.

Draco turned back and looked to the shower. He could see the outline of Hermione's body. Gorgeous, he thought. Draco examined her body through the frosty glass, not able to see her too clearly but the outline and shape of her body. Her lushes breast, her long brown hair, her flat stomach. Everything about her was perfect.

The shower turned off just as he was done and washed his face with water.

"Uhh, Draco," Hermione called from the shower.

"Yes?"

"Uh, I forgot my towel, could you please get it for me?"

"Sure," he mumbled going behind the bathroom door only to find his second one.

"It's not here, Hermione."

"I'm sure it is. It should be behind the door."

"It's not," Draco reassured her. "Do you want mine?" he offering.

"Please."

Draco took it off the hook and turned back to the shower. Hermione's head was poking out. He handed the towel to her, thinking to pretended to fall, grab the door handle and slid it open. _Nah, way to immature_. But it would sure satisfy him.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered and shut the door again, this time with the towel. Draco nodded and walked to the bedroom, shutting the bathroom door behind him.

Hermione could smell him. His scent was on the towel. Ignoring the smell, she stepped out of the shower with the towel wrapped around her. She put on her make up and rubbed lotion on her legs and arms. Leaving her hair down, she checked herself out on the mirror. Okay, not great, but okay.

Hermione walked into the bedroom to get dressed and noticed that Draco put on his pants but left his shirt on the bed. Not wanting to make a scene, she grabbed her clothes and went back into the bathroom to change, ignoring Draco's smirk of amusement.

When she came back out, Draco was one the floor doing push ups. Brushing her hair she watched him out of the corner of her eye. The muscles in his arms flexed as the same with his back muscles. Trying not to make it obvious that she was staring, she turned her back and watched him through a small mirror.

"Nice view?" Draco drawled, looking at her through the mirror.

Blushing Hermione mumbled a sorry.

"Don't be," he commented, still pushing himself up and down. What was he at now? Seventy-five? One hundred?

Draco got to his feet and rolled his head on his shoulders, his neck cracking. "Well, I think we should get going."

Draco pulled his t-shirt over his head and watched Hermione. She looked at herself in the mirror, frowned then scowled. Straitening back up, she found Draco watching her.

"What?" she asked self-cautiously, nibbling on her bottom lip.

Draco flashed her a smile and shook his head. He walked towards here but when he got four feet in front of her, she got nervous and was ready for the escape.

"Yeah," Hermione smiled, backing away. "We should go now." Without another word, Hermione swung around and walked out of the room.

Draco followed her out and found Adriana and Ben in the kitchen.

"We going now?" Adriana asked, her chin slightly in the air showing her small and delicate neck off.

Looking away, he checked for Hermione. She wasn't an the cabin.

"Where's Hermione?" Draco asked.

"She went outside," Ben muttered. "Adriana was being herself," he scoffed at her.

"I didn't say anything to her!"

Ben rolled his eyes at his sister. "Right. You just glared at her as soon as you saw her."

With her nose up in the air, Adriana walked out of the kitchen. The two boys followed her out, went to get Hermione who was by the lake, and then went down to the village.

"Oh my!" Adriana gasped. "What is with her hair?"

"Who's?" Ben asked.

Adriana pointed to a small girl maybe eleven. "What did she do with her hair? It's like chopped off and like, eww!"

"Oh, shut up!" Hermione moaned to herself.

"She can't. That's all she does all day," Ben commented, leaning towards her. "All she does is talk about herself and criticize other people."

"That's Angie. She has cancer." That shut Adriana up right away.

"She- she has what?"

"Cancer. She has about another year to live."

"Oh god," Hermione's heart went out to the little girl.

"She's okay with it though," Draco told them as he walked over to the little girl.

"I am so not going over there!" Adriana informed them, her nose in the air again. "I'll end up getting cancer, too. And let me tell you all, I will not, I repeat, I will not look like that."

Hermione should her a look, half glare, have disgust. "You are a real bitch." She turned back to Draco and watched the little girls eyes brighten up as Draco walked up to her.

"Hello, Angie. How are you doing?"

Angie blushed but smiled. "I'm doing okay. I've missed you. I thought that you'd come sooner. Mama said that you didn't want to see me anymore."

"I do so!" Draco informed the girl, soft but firmly. "Where is your mama by they way?"

Angie looked away. "She isn't here. I came down by myself. Daddy got mad again and I didn't want to be there anymore."

"Well, let's go bring you back." Angie's face fell but she nodded. "But first," Draco added, "let's get you some ice cream."

The tiny girls face lit back up and she squeezed Draco around the middle, squealing. Draco bought a cone for Hermione and Angie. Adriana didn't want one. Saying 'it'll all go to my hips.' Ben also declined.

Draco told Ben, Hermione and Adriana that he was going to take Angie back.

"I'll come with you," Hermione volunteered.

Adriana shot up in her chair. "So will I!" She told Draco, her eyes challenging Hermione.

"No, Amora," Draco said fiercely looking at Adriana. "You'll just make fun of her more. Hermione, you're welcome to come along."

The three set off up the hill.

"Hermione?" Angie asked.

"Yes?"

"I think you're really beautiful."

Hermione stared at the small girl, her eyes prickling with tears. "Thank you, Angie. I think you're beautiful, too."

Angie shook her head. "No, I'm not. I have ugly hair, I'm too small and skinny."

"But you're still beautiful," Draco told the child. Angie smiled, realizing that she'd loose the battle.

Angie's house was old but very homey.

"Mama?" Angie called as they walked into the door.

"Angela! You almost gave Mama a heart attack!" yelled a petite blonde woman.

"Sorry, Mama," Angie whispered, her voice small, her head bowed.

"It's okay, dear. I didn't mean to yell," she folded the tiny girl into a tender hug. "I was just very scared. You know it's not good on dad's heart. He worries so much about you and me."

"Yes, Mama."

"Draco!" the woman smiled. "It's so good to see you. Thanks for bringing her back."

Draco smiled. "No problem. What's wrong with Dan?"

"Oh, I was helping him too much and suddenly he got mad, telling' me that he didn't need my help. But of course he does! He just had a heart attack, for Pete's sake."

"I know what you mean. Well I'd love to stay and chat but I have friends waiting."

"Oh, of course, dear. And who is this?" the woman eyed Hermione. "Another new girlfriend?"

"No." Draco said. Hermione again, felt the rejection.

"Oh . . ." The woman was clearly confused.

"She's the girl I'm marrying."

"Oh, is she?" the woman smiled at Hermione, a twinkle on her face.

"See you later, Mary," Draco gave the woman a hug. When he backed away, he opened the woman's tiny hand and placed something into her palm.

Mary looked shocked. "Draco, I can not!"

"Yes, you can."

"No!" The woman gave it back to Draco. "Now, I'll go and get Angie. She'll want to say goodbye."

Angie came skipping back. "Good bye, Draco."

Draco bent down to receive the hug. He held out both her hands, palms up. "This is for you," he said.

Hermione looked around his back and seen money in the tiny girls hand. "And this is for your mama, okay?" She nodded again as Draco put another wad of cash in her other hand.

Angie nodded. "Thank you, Draco."

Draco smiled to her and retreated back down the hill with a final glance back at the tiny cottage.

…………………

Through out the day, Adriana was clinging to Draco. Hermione just ignored Draco as he was doing to her. She stuck around Ben, the only one who would speak to her without glaring.

They headed back to the cabin at sundown. Adriana and Ben went into the little barn thing next to the cabin. It had a bathroom, a very tiny kitchen and a bedroom. Enough room for them two. They went to bed right away as Draco walked back to the cabin from the tiny "house".

Draco walked into the kitchen as saw Hermione at the kitchen table reading a magazine.

"Come to bed," Draco whispered in her ear, seductively as he walked by the kitchen table.

"I'm not tired," Hermione said back, moving her head away from him.

"Sure you are," Draco whispered, his lips just brushing against her ear. Trying to move away, Hermione, swallowed. "Come," he whispered, her body shivering in response as he took her small hand into his own.

"I-"

Pulling her to her feet he murmured, "Hermione, come to bed."

Wanting to say no, Hermione kept quiet, her voice failing on her. Taking her silence as a yes, Draco pulled her down the hall. He shut the door behind them and took off his shirt.

Draco rolled his neck around and stretched his arms. "I have the worst headache."

"And who's fault is that?" Hermione questioned, a sharp edge in her voice.

Draco looked over to her, a question in his eyes as why she had snapped at him.

"Hermione, Hermione, why must you snap at me so?" he drawled. He walked towards her, a glint of something in his eye.

"I- I want to go to bed," Hermione said.

"Why are you hiding from my question, Hermione?" Draco asked, walking closer.

"I'm not," Hermione lied, back stepping away from him.

"Yes, Hermione, you are." Draco snatched her hand and held it to his warm chest, only gripping it tighter as she tried to pull away. "I want you so much."

"Draco-" Draco placed a finger to her lips, wanting her more as they trembled beneath his fingers.

"I'm sorry," Draco mumbled, looking deep into her eyes, "But I can't resist." Draoc's mouth covered hers as he pulled her close. Draco held on to her as if he could stay like that forever. Then suddenly, Hermione pulled back, breathing hard and her face flushed.

"What? What is it?"

"Nothing," Hermione replied, backing up.

"Then why are you so frigid?"

"Draco, what am I to you?" Hermione asked, her voice barely audible.

"You're my friend . . ." Draco thought about it some more and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Right, and you shouldn't kiss your friend."

"But you're also the girl I have to marry," Draco pointed out.

"Have to marry," Hermione repeated. "Not want to marry, but have to marry. Draco, you don't have to marry me." Hermione turned away, anger and hurt making her eyes water.

"Hermione, that isn't what I meant," Draco argued, walking up behind her.

Hermione was standing so close that she could feel his body heat. She leaned her head against the chilled glass of the gigantic window. Draco wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled the soft spot on her neck.

"I'm sorry. You know that's not what I meant."

"Draco, I don't know what you meant," Hermione murmured. "How could I when you've been busy with Adriana all day?"

In a low and soft voice he said, "I never meant to hurt you."

Hermione pushed away from him. "But you did, Draco. You swear I'm everything to you and then some new piece of ass walks through the door and I'm not event there,"

"I knew you were there, Hermione. But it doesn't make me feel any better when you talk to Ben the whole day."

Hermione turned back around. "I talked to him so that maybe you'd think about me again. But you don't even care about me enough to feel jealous."

"I did, Hermione. I was so jealous, that I could have killed Ben for it."

Hermione looked at the floor.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," Draco said again. Knowing what she wanted but wouldn't say, he walked up to her and lowered his mouth to her, pausing for a moment for her to change her mind. She didn't, so he kissed her slowly, erotically, tracing his tongue over her lower lip, not in a hurry, but as a reminder of how much they wanted each other.

"Draco, I-"

"Don't worry, Hermione. I know what I'm doing."

Moving her eyes from his, she said in a quite voice, "I don't."

Hearing this from her mouth, Draco only wanted her more. A weakness, the only one he really knew about.

Draco drew her in close, his hand slipping down to the small of her back. Deepening the kiss and at the same time, breaking down her natural reserve, until finally she slid her arms up and hung onto his neck.

He drew away from her, still holding on to her, still held her close, and looked into her eyes. "I'm not afraid of hurting you. I don't want to hurt you but I'm not afraid of it because that'd mean that I'd have to back away, and I'm not going to." He could see her eyes, feel how intense they were. His low voice was filled with intense passion and honesty that left Hermione breathless.

"You're not afraid of anything," Hermione told him.

Draco didn't smile, didn't say anything. Finally he lightly kissed her soft, sweet mouth. "I am, Hermione. I'm afraid that I can't love you as much as you like and as much as you deserve."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Draco stopped her. "I can only promise that I'll try."

"I don't want anything more."

Smiling Draco claimed her mouth once again, taking her boldness and passion to his heart. Draco felt her hands slide down his chest and on the flesh on his back. He skin burned, tingled wherever she touched. Not breaking the kiss, keeping it hot and bold, Draco raised his hands on her bare skin, up to her arms, until her shirt fell from her fingers tips onto the floor.

Breaking the hot kiss, Draco looked down at her out of hooded eyes. Memorized by her lush breast in her black silky bra.

Hermione started to squirm, not aware that seeing her lushes, sexy body was just as much of a turn on then kissing her.

Feeling him hard made Hermione' stomach hot with need, made her aware of how much she wanted him, wanted him to take her.

Draco fell back onto the bed, bringing her with him. Rolling her underneath him, he kissed her jaw line, the underside of her chin, her throat, as his hands explored the flatness of her stomach, the roundness of her hips.

Hermione moaned and arched her back as Draco sucked on her nipple through the silk bra.

Moving back up to see her face, he watched her slowly fluttered her eyes open and look up at him, her eyes filled with excitement and desire.

He brought his mouth back down to hers, her tongue mating with his, her need equal with his own.

Knowing he needed to take it slow, he eased himself back up, push up style, and stared down at her. Her face slightly flush, her lips a little swollen, he still wanted her, still longing for her. A single tear roll down from the corner of her eye.

"Poor, baby," Draco muttered, gently wiping it away with the pad of his thumb. His lips barely touched her again when there was a bang in the kitchen. His head jerked up and she sighed. He kissed her once more and told her he'd be right back.

Draco left the bedroom and Hermione rolled over and curled into a ball, sleep taking over as her thoughts traveled back to Draco.

Draco soon came back into the room. He slipped into the bed and lay there, unable to sleep, looking at Hermione's back. Not able to get to sleep, he closed off the distance between them and lay close. Draco rolled over and tried to get to sleep, but sleep had left him, and so he was stuck lying there.

Getting up, he went into the kitchen and looked around, seeing no movements in the living room or kitchen, he grabbed a book and sat in a chair in the kitchen.

Not able to concentrate on the book, Draco got back up, turned off the light and made another attempt to go back to sleep.

He walked into the bedroom and witnessed the site of Hermione sprawled out on her back, asleep, her one arm above her head, the other resting beside her, he walked up to the bed and gently ran his knuckles down her soft milky cheek.

Draco covered her up to her stomach and slipped into the bed beside her. Not able to hold her when she was sprawled out like that, Draco tried to figure out a way to make her move, of find another way to be near her.

He rose onto his elbows and peered down onto her face.

"Beautiful," he muttered. Draco eased down into the bed and moved closer to Hermione. He laid his head down on her stomach and felt the slight raise and fall from her breathing. Finding peace and comfort in this position in this spot, Draco fell to sleep.

…………………………

Hi! This chapter took forever! Please tell me what you thought of it and I'll try to get the next chapter out quicker.

Chebetta


	16. Change in Heart

Enemy, Friend or Lover?

..Change in Heart..

……………………………

The long week away with Draco was mostly a blur. Hermione sat at the long table in the great hall thinking about Draco. Draco wanted to keep the secret that they were getting married to themselves. In the common room, they were close and always talked but out of the common room, they were like enemies again.

Draco would never pressure into doing something she didn't want to. He wanted her and Hermione knew that but he never pushed her and always backed up and stopped when Hermione said so. Draco was experienced and she wasn't. She was still a virgin and Draco respected that.

Draco liked being girls' first lover and Hermione didn't want him to be her first. If they got married and they both really meant 'until death to us part' then, well, maybe. She was scared of him hurting her after they made love and didn't want her anymore. Would she be another first timer to Draco? If they made love she was going to make sure she was 100 percent sure she wanted it and the man she was with. She didn't take sex as a joke or for fun. To her, it was something to share between her and the man she loved.

"Hermione?"

Clearing her head with a shake, Hermione looked over to Harry, her attention not quite focussed on what he was saying.

"Hermione!"

"What?"

"Are you listening to me?" Harry asked.

"Um . . ."

"Okay, Hermione. What's going on between you and Draco?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Hermione lied, turning her face away from Ron.

"You guys are still getting married right?" Ron asked, his voice a low whisper.

"Yeah."

Harry sighed. "Then tell us what's wrong!"

"I don't really know what's wrong," Hermione lied again. Hermione did know. Draco would say hi quietly in the corridors, smile nicely when his friends weren't looking and it was getting on Hermione's nerves. In the common room, Draco was like her best friend. They talked about everything.

"I'm not hungry," Hermione mumbled mostly to herself as she got up from the table and went to the common room.

She flopped down on the couch and stared into the flames, releasing her thoughts run free in her mind.

"Hey, Hermione."

Hermione sat up with a jolt, her heart pounding in her throat.

"Time to wake up."

Hermione gazed at Draco as if she would scream. She looked terrified out of her wits.

"C'mon, up, Hermione. Let's get you to bed." Draco helped Hermione up and walked with her towards that stairs.

"Don't worry about it." Hermione shook Draco's hand off of her arm. "I can get upstairs by myself."

"It's okay, I'll walk you up." He reached for her arm again but she jerked away.

"What's your problem?" Draco snapped.

"I don't have a problem," Hermione hissed, turning back around to go up the stairs.

"No you don't." Draco's arm shot out, yanked her back down, his face even with hers. "What's your problem?" His eyes were fiery and menacing.

Anger and fear were visible is her eyes as Draco stared deep into them waiting for her answer. It didn't come.

"Answer me!"

"There's nothing to tell you."

"Yes, there is. He pointed a finger in her face. "I asked you a question and I want an answer."

"Don't you dare," Hermione hissed, swatting at his hand. "Don't you dare point a finger in my face."

"Then answer me, damn it!"

"Fine!" she shouted, her anger escaping. "I'm pissed off because you wont talk to me!"

"I do so!"

"You do not!" Hermione snarled. "The only time you talk to me is when we're alone! Who knows that we're getting married Draco?"

"I thought you didn't want people to know."

"Don't you lie to me, Draco! You didn't tell anyone because you're ashamed of me! You don't want others to know that you like a mudblood."

"You and I both know you're not muggleborn."

"And you're still ashamed of me even though I'm pureblood throughout," Hermione accused.

"I am not!" Draco roared.

Hermione darted up the stairs to her room but got wrenched back down by her ankle. The next thing she knew, she was flat on her back at the top of the stairs, Draco's weight pushing her back down.

"Get off me!" Hermione hissed.

"No! Now, you listen here-"

"No, you listen. You have no right to do this to me. I-"

"I'm marrying you, I have the biggest right."

"No, you don't! I'm not going to marry you. I refuse to."

"Hermione? Draco?" Cody called.

"Cody-"

Draco clamped a hand over Hermione's mouth, cutting off her frantic yell for him to come up, and pulled her up to her feet. He opened her bedroom door and pushed her through it, not caring where she landed.

"Hermione, you okay?" Cody called.

"Yeah, she's fine," Draco hollered down the stairs. "She just fell." Then Draco hurried into Hermione's room, shutting the door tight behind him.

"Get out!" Hermione commanded, anger flashing in her eyes.

"We need to talk."

"No, we do not need to talk."

Draco advanced towards her and Hermione instinctually backed up. "Draco, leave me alone." He kept on walking towards her and Hermione backed up until she hit the wall. She franticly felt around her for something to protect her. She touched the doorknob behind her and she twisted the handle. It was locked.

"Stop running away from me!" Draco demanded.

"Then stop following me and I wouldn't have to. Get out, Draco. I mean it."

He didn't stop coming at her. He tugged her hand off of the doorknob and pushed it against the wall.

"Stop it, Draco! You can't control me like this."

"Watch me." Hermione glared up into his eyes, wanting to spit in his face. Her stomach was in knots, she felt like her supper would come up and she felt dizzy.

"What about that promise you made?" Hermione asked, hatred making her voice thick.

"What promise?"

"The promise were you said you wouldn't make me do anything I didn't want to."

"Oh, that? That didn't count."

Hermione shook her head. "What do you mean it didn't count. You gave me your word!" Hermione yelled outraged.

"You also gave me yours!" Draco bellowed back. "But did you keep it either? No, of course not! You also broke the promise, Hermione."

"Oh, please!" Hermione pushed Draco away with her hand and stalked over to the other side of the room. "Oh, Hermione, you broke my heart!" she mocked.

"Shut up!" Draco commanded through clenched teeth.

"No, Draco, you shut up! I'm sick of how you're treating me! I hate you!"

Draco grabbed a 4 inch book off of the desk and threw it at the wall just left of Hermione's head.

"What the hell? You just threw a book at me!"

"And it missed!" Draco yelled back.

"That's not the point!" Hermione snapped.

"And what is the point Hermione? Do you want me to feel sorry for you, do my sympathy, my love, my money? What is it you want?"

As if fire suddenly came through the room with Hermione's words, Draco's body was on white hot fire.

"I want you dead."

Draco stomped over to Hermione and grabbed her arms with such a grip that she felt the bruises almost instantly.

"Take it back!"

"No! But I'll give you something back." Draco watched as Hermione take the ring off her ring finger and thrust the ring into his hands.

"Take the ring back, Hermione."

"No."

"Hermione, take the ring back," Draco said in a warning voice.

"No!"

"Take the fucking ring back or I'm gonna fucking ring you neck. You're being a fucking bitch and you know it! You're arguing with me on fuckin' propose. It's your fault we have to get married and your fucking fault I have to put up with you! It's your fault that I want you so goddamn bad!" Hermione's back touched the wall and she watched Draco as he kept coming at her with violent words and blazing eyes that could make you cry by just looking at them.

"It's your fucking fault I wanna rip you apart." Draco punched the wall inched from Hermione's face. She let out a scream of fear and closed her eyes trying to stop the silent tears, trying to stop the world and her beating heart.

Draco looked at the ground, collecting himself them slowly looked up, his breath coming out in rapid pants. Realizing how scare she was, Draco lowered his voice so it was soft and soothing, pushing the emotions away so that his eyes weren't so hard and frightening.

"Hermione," he whispered, his face barely and inch away from hers, his breathing heavy and ragged. He reached up and stroked her face. Hermione pulled away from him and pushed herself away from the wall, her legs shaking and her throat tight from fright.

"Come here," Draco commanded.

Hermione shook her head and moved along the wall, inching away.

"Hermione, come here," he repeated. His voice was now very delicate, smooth and trusting. He held out a hand, his palm up.

"Please," Hermione whimpered as he again walked towards her, his hand still out towards her.

She was backed away into a corner and Draco didn't come any closer.

"Come here, Hermione."

Again, Hermione whimpered.

"Come here."

On shaky legs, Hermione walked up to him and unsteadily placed her tiny hand in Draco's much larger one.

Draco smoothly pulled her to him, she went stiff and whimpered for the third time. Draco's arms came around here body. Hermione was stiff in his arms, her breath ragged.

Hermione could feel Draco's fast heartbeat as he stroked her head which was placed in the curve of his neck.

"I'm so sorry, baby. Please, please, forgive me."

Hermione's body slowly loosened up but her breath was still ragged, her eyes still filled with panic, her body shaking.

"Baby, oh, baby. I'm so sorry. Shh, please forgive me."

"Draco," she whimpered into his neck.

"I know, Hermione. I know I frightened you and I'm sorry. Let me get you into bed and I'll leave you alone."

He left her there for a second to get a large t shirt she usually slept in. He came back to her and slowly raised her sweater off then slowly unbuttoned her white shirt.

"Turn around, baby."

Shaking, Hermione obeyed and Draco pulled the shirt off of her shoulder from behind. He undone the clasp of her bra and let it fall to the floor. Draco held the shirt around to her and she slid her hands into the shirt and Draco raised the rest over her head and pulled it down, making sure she knew he was tying to help her, not to see her naked body.

Draco placed a hand at the small of her back and had her sit on the edge of the bed. He knelt down in front of her and took of her shoes and her socks.

He walked over to the side of the bed and pulled the covers back. Walking back to her, he gently picked up her hand and pulled her up into standing position.

He slowly inched his way up the back of her skirt and undone the tiny zipper, his eyes never leaving Hermione's petrified face.

The skirt pooled at Hermione's feet and Draco had her step out of it and guided her to the bed. She only stood there looking at it.

Draco gently placed his lips to the side of her neck and turned her around to sit her down on the bed. He tucked her in as if she was a tiny child. She tremble and was still scared out of her mind, her eyes huge with fear.

Draco was trying to be a gentlemen, knowing he was anything but that. He felt her tremble and her little whimpers, and to his disgust, it was almost turning him on. That was the sound he thought she'd make when she came but Draco would never know. At least she wasn't crying, Draco thought to himself. He knew he couldn't take that.

She was tucking into bed and Draco smoothed her hair back from her face. He went around the room picking up her dirty clothes that he just took off of her and folded them and placed them on a chair along with her shoes.

Draco gently kissed her forehead, slipped her ring back on her little finger and stepped out of the bedroom, closing the door silently behind me. He leaned against the back of the door and closed his eyes.

"You alright, man? I could hear you two from down by the fireplace," Cody told him

Draco swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," a long silence followed then, "  
We're fine."

"Are you sure? Because over what I heard, she has a point. You can't be twofaced around people, especially around girls."

"But I'm n-"

"Yes, Draco, you are. You two act like your in love in the common room but as soon as your out of here, you two don't talk or even look each other. I bet you anything she thinks that you are just using her."

"I'm not!" Draco snapped.

"I know, but she doesn't."

Draco frowned in thought. "You want me to be seen with her like in between classes?"

Cody shrugged. "It wouldn't hurt."

"Yeah, but I-"

"Draco."

"What?" Draco asked, confused and just wanting peace.

"Do you like her?" Cody asked.

Draco raised an eyebrow at him. "Of course I do."

"No, I mean really like her as in could love her?"

Draco didn't say anything and Cody went on. "If you do just show her you care." Draco opened his mouth to respond but Cody cut him off again. "All the time, Draco. Not when you feel like it but when you're mad or even with friends. I know I sound like I'm nagging but it's better to try and make a marriage work than having to live with someone you hate."

Draco nodded in agreement and Cody said goodnight. Draco leaned back against the door again. He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out then rubbed his face with his hands.

Draco stepped away from the door to go to his room but something stopped him. He heard a noise form Hermione's bedroom. He pressed his ear against her door.

It was Hermione crying. She was bawling into her pillow, making the sound smothered and quieter but non the less heartbreaking. Her sobs were hoarse and know doubt painful to the soul. Draco placed his hand on the doorknob and then thought better of it. She didn't want to see him right now so he turned around and went to his room, his heart breaking and in much pain.

……………………

Hermione woke up the next morning and looked at her watch. She still had ten minutes. Laying back down, Hermione stared up at the ceiling. She thought of Draco and then suddenly she rolled out of bed and to the bathroom, stripped and hopped into the shower.

She was not going to think of him. Not true. Her thoughts were only on him. His temper and then he seen how scared she was and he instantly settled down, holding her and comforting her. She remembered him taking her clothes off for her. He didn't touch her in any suggestive way but turned her around she he couldn't see her body.

Hermione stepped out of the shower and got dressed without thinking of him, her thoughts totally on her classes for the day.

She finished her hair and make up and went down the stairs. She was almost out of the common room for breakfast when Draco's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Hermione, wait up." Hermione stopped but didn't say anything as he came up beside her.

They walked out of the common room together and down a few floors.

"How are you?" Draco asked.

"I'm alright. Yourself?"

Draco smiled. "I'm okay. You hungry?"

"Yeah, I guess," Hermione responded.

"Damn, we have the test today don't we? For Potions."

"Yeah. Did you study for it?"

"A little."

Hermione smiled politely at him. "Oh oh."

Draco laughed and smiled down at her. "Oops." They reached the entrance of the great hall. People were standing around waiting for the doors to open and allow them in.

Draco and Hermione talked with each other waiting for the doors to open.

Four of Draco's friends came over and said hi and Hermione automatically stopped talking. The four didn't say anything and looked at Hermione, obviously waiting for her to leave and Hermione took the hint.

"I'm gonna go," Hermione self-consciously said.

Draco reached out and grasped her hand. "No, stay." Hermione was pulled back and she stood awkwardly in silence with Draco's four friends until the door opened.

Draco said bye to Hermione at the door and unlaced their fingers.

"See ya later, Hermione."

"Bye." As Hermione sat down she thought about his change. So he was trying, she realized. She smiled down at her food and talked quietly with Ron.

……………………

Over the next few days Draco acted as if he really liked Hermione and wasn't ashamed of liking her. He walked around school with her, made his friends be kind to her. It was nice, really nice.

It was the next Tuesday and Hermione found Draco waiting for supper. He was talking to a bunch of people and Hermione didn't want to be stared at again so she walked right by. The bad thing was that Draco did see her.

"Hey, Hermione," he called.

Hermione slowly turned around and put a fake smile on her face.

"Hi, how are you?" she asked quietly.

"Good and how are you?"

"I'm alright. I have to go thought. I'll see ya later."

"Hey, wait a sec." Draco reached out for her arm and brought her back to him. "I forgot something."

"Yes?" Hermione asked looking up at him.

Draco swiftly brought his lips down to hers, bringing her body closer, crushing it against him. Slowly, he let her go and he stared down into her questioned eyes.

Hermione looked at him hard, knowing what he was doing. He was trying to show his friends that he was in control of the relationship and that she was only a fling.

Hermione shook her head slowly at him, only he could see this though and than muttered, "Bye."

With that she walked off without another glance at him.

"Damn," one of the guys said.

"You looking' at her ass, too?" another commented.

"How can you not? Damn, Draco, what'd you do to her? She's the new school babe."

Draco gave his friends a sly smile. "And there's so much more that you don't know." The group laughed and went to their table as the doors opened.

Hermione sat at her table not talking, just eating her food, waiting for classes to start. When they did she just wanted them to be over. Draco was in every class but one today.

"Hey, Hermione, how are you." Draco asked after the last class.

Hermione shrugged. "I'm okay." Silence.

"Oh, yeah, I'm good, too. Thanks for asking."

Again, silence.

"What's wrong, Hermione?"

"Nothing. I just didn't have a good day."

"Why not? You were okay in all the class today but as soon as I'm with you, you're miserable and grouchy."

"Then maybe you'd get the hint," Hermione snapped, her patience running thin.

"Now what'd I do?" Draco cried. "I've been doing nothing but be nice to you. Even in front of my friends."

"Oh, puh-leese!" Hermione snorted with disbelief. "Being your sex kitten? Is that what I am to you? Is all you care about is getting me in your bed?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why are you acting like that's all I am?"

"Hermione, that's not how it is."

"No, Draco. Let me tell you how it is. I felt good and okay with myself when you acted normally with me. But I seen you three times around classes and every time you made sure your friends know you were in control. You made them think that I'm your newest sex toy. It wouldn't bug me one bit if you kissed me after classes when we parted but when you have to do it in front of all your friends and have your tongue down my throat, it's not . . . right. It make me feel discussed and used and cheep."

"I didn't know."

"Now you do."

"Hermione, I'm sorry. Again. Do you just wanna go to the library and get some homework done?"

Hermione shrugged. "Fine."

…………………

Draco and Hermione were in the library doing homework when they heard two girls gossiping.

"Have you seen Hermione with Draco lately? There always making out and touching each other. It's so gross."

"But funny," the other added. "Miss. Perfect has turned into the school's whore." The two girls giggled and went on talking. Draco glanced and Hermione who was staring down at her book, her hands clasped tightly together.

"I bet you anything it'll be over soon. That's what Draco did with me. We had sex and the next thing you know he's off with another girl.

"And I thought she'd be the only girl waiting for marriage."

Another giggle. "Apparently not."

"Oh, and this morning! I walked by the Slytherin table and a bunch of the guys were like, oh, look at her ass and damn what a rack."

"And soon enough, every guy will know what they look like."

Shaking his head, Draco got off the shelf and stalked around the corner.

"Hey, Steph, Jess. How are you guys?"

"Uh . . . Draco! What a surprise. We were just thinking about you."

"Yeah, I heard. And also I heard you two talking about Hermione. Don't you two have anything better to do than talk about us? As I remember you were the school whore for what? Two years? And that was back in four year. Does it bug you that much that nobody wants your ass anymore? Or is it that fact that-"

"Draco," Hermione's voice cut in. She walked in between the two shelve of books and grabbed his arms. "Let's go."

"I'm not done talking."

Hermione looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Yes, you are."

Draco stared back at the two girls, his eyes full of hate. "Think about what you say around here. Whatever you say, I can dish it out two times as worse." Draco followed Hermione out of the space and to their things.

"C'mon, Jess. Let's go." The two girls left and Draco turned back to Hermione.

"Hermione, you okay?"

Hermione looked down at her paper and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She wasn't. Draco could tell that she had to choke the words out. He knelt down in front of her and snatched her hands off of her lap and gripped them into his large ones.

"Hermione, baby, don't listen to them. You are not a whore."

Hermione sniffed quietly and nodded her head. Draco let go of her hands and cupped her face in her hands, lifting her face up to him.

"Hermione, you are too good to think about what they say about you." Again, Hermione nodded. "There's just jealous. They want to be like you, Hermione. They want to be smart, beautiful, bright, kind and brave. Plus," Draco added softly with a smile, "You are gonna marry the cutest guy in school."

Hermione laugh nervously and slowly smiled. "So true."

Draco softly kissed her soft parted lips then her forehead. "C'mon, baby, lets get out of here."

Snatching up their books, they left the library and brought their book to the common room.

"I wanna show you something."

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and brought her up to the top flight of stairs and into a dark room.

"Draco, I-"

Draco turned around to face her. "Hermione! Do you take me as kind of monster? I'm not gonna do anything to dishonour you." He held up two finger and smiled. "Scouts honour."

Hermione through her head back and laughed. "How do you know about that?"

Draco smiled a twinkle in his eyes. "Come here," Draco ordered walking away from her.

Smiling, Hermione shook her head.

"Okay then." Draco walked swiftly to the window then jumped out.

"Draco!" Hermione screamed, frozen in place.

Draco's arms swung over the windowsill and then his head appeared. "C'mon, Hermione, let's go."

Frowning, Hermione slowly step over to the window. She popped her head out of the window and looked down. A foot or two under Draco was a roof.

"Sit on the windowsill, now slowly swing your feet over." Hermione did as Draco instructed and looked down at the roof, eight feet down.

"Now, give me your hand." Draco held is hand up and Hermione greedily seize his hand away as if she were a poor man finding money on the ground.

Hermione took a deep breath and steadily slid off. Soon enough Draco's hand was on her waist, lowering her feet to the roof.

"Wow," Hermione breathed taking in the site of the grounds and the beautiful lake.

"I know."

Hermione smiled up at Draco and sat down on the roof. They talked quietly for an hour and watched the sun set and the stars slowly appear.

As Hermione stared up at the stars, Draco lay on his side, his head supported by his hand as he stared at Hermione. He took in her beautiful smile and her mysterious eyes, her slightly parted lips.

As is she could feel Draco's gaze, she turned her head on looked up at him. "What?" she asked, her heart taking a leap at his gaze and heated eyes.

"You are so gorgeous."

Hermione blushed and turned her gaze back to the sky. Draco pulled her face back over with his forefinger and met her gaze evenly.

"Don't cower away anymore, Hermione. You can take a compliment every once and a while."

"I know. It's just that I'm not used to people being nice to me."

"Get used to it , Hermione, because you'll be getting a bunch of them."

"Then, thank you."

Smiling down at her, Draco chuckled. "No problem." Draco lay back down and gazed up at the stars.

Hermione leaned over his face and stared down at him, hard.

"Can I tell you something?" Hermione asked.

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"I just wanna tell you that you have _very_ sexy lips."

Draco raised an eyebrow, a sly smile on his lips. "Really?"

Hermione nodded. "Really."

"Why don't you kiss these very sexy lips?" Draco questioned.

Hermione smirked and kissed him deeply, taking Draco's breath away. Draco thread his finger through her hair and pulled her body over his.

Hermione let out a cry of surprise and tried to get off of him, breaking their lips apart.

"Nu-uh, darlin', I like you right here."

"I bet you do. But I really don't feel comfortable on top of you."

"Then we have to get you used to being up here."

"Draco, I'm probably squishing you by now."

"Hermione, I bet you don't even weight one-fifteen."

"So that doesn't mean-"

Draco cut her off with his fingers across her lips. "Stop talking and kiss me."

"Draco-"

"Hermione."

"Draco, I really-"

Draco gripped her around the waist and rolled here underneath him. "Better?" he asked.

"Uh . . ."

"Good." Once again, he took her mouth, making her moan. "I love that sound," he murmured against her lips.

Hermione ran her fingers up his back, feeling the muscled then ran them back down his back, slightly digging in.

Draco moaned deep in his throat and traveled with his mouth down her slender neck and felt her pulse jump under his tongue.

Hermione purred and Draco almost caved in.

"I want you so bad," he gasped.

"I can tell."

Draco rolled to his side and lay there, his face still close to hers.

"I got a letter from Annabelle today."

Draco frowned. "Your aunt?"

Hermione smiled. "Yeah."

"What'd she say?" Draco asked, running his knuckles over her jaw.

"She said she approved of you for marriage."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Did she?" He smirked to Hermione's nod.

"The odds are against you, Hermione."

"I know." She agreed.

"So then maybe we-"

"Should give it a try?" Hermione finished. "Draco, marriage is for life not to give it a shot and back out. It's not like trying to cook something."

"I know, Hermione. But I really want to try this marriage thing. I really think it'll work. I know I can be with you for the rest of my life. I know I can, Hermione. I just . . ."

Hermione stroked the side of his face. "You just want a little bit of my faith."

"That's all I want. You still have a month to decide."

"A month? That's all? Why don't we wait for school to be over?"

"My parents want it on February 14th."

"But we can't keep it a secret when I have a ring that's on the wrong hand."

"We wont have to keep it a secret." Draco picked up Hermione's left hand. "Where is your ring by the way?" Hermione held up her right hand and flashed him the ring.

"Why's it on your right hand?" Draco question, slightly pulling away.

"I thought it was better to keep it here. You didn't want people to know and it reminded me that is till have a choice."

"You'll always have a choice, Hermione. Just make sure it's the right one."

"Then can I have a little while longer to decide if this is what I want?"

Draco nodded and kissed her forehead. "Sure, baby, whatever you want."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Let's get to the end of supper before we have to wait until breakfast." Draco helped Hermione up through the window and Draco pulled himself up. He took her hand and led her to the great hall, shortly kissed her goodbye and walked away, leaving Hermione in thought about her future.

……………………

Hey there. Sorry this is taking so long. Hope you like and please tell me what you thought.

Chebetta


	17. Wedding

Enemy, Friend or Lover?

..Wedding..

……………………………

AN: If you get confused with the dates, go to the bottom and I'll have a chart thingy done.

……………………………

February fourteenth was a week away, the wedding was a week away. Hermione took in a deep breath and looked around her room. She was packing for when they were going, her mind bursting with thoughts.

Draco and Hermione were both leaving in two days to go to the Manor and get ready for the wedding, which was on the fourteenth (a Tuesday). They would both be staying at the Manor for three days (until the thirteenth Monday) then going someplace else to have the wedding. The Malfoy's would then send them to another place for a five day honeymoon and would return to school on Monday the twentieth. Hermione closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"So, Hermione, this is it. You're gonna marry Draco Malfoy." Hermione let out a bitter laugh. "And that was a last thing I thought I'd ever hear. Mrs. Draco Malfoy." It was crazy Hermione thought. She smiled at the though and sighed.

There was a light knock on the door and Hermione opened it up. Madison stood there, smiling like crazy.

"May I come in?" She asked.

"Sure."

"I brought you somewhat," Madison giggled and held out a flat large box.

"What is it?" Hermione question. She eyes Madison and took in her giggles and smirks.

"Don't open it now. You have to open it in a few days, okay?" she asked.

"Okay. Thank you, though."

Madison giggled. "Don't thank me yet. I'll see ya later, Hermione. Gotta finish some late homework." Madison smiled and left the room.

Hermione set the box down on the bed and looked at it. It was a plain white box with a red bow on it. It was ordinary but Hermione was nervous to open it. Madison was smiling so evilly and so . . . sly.

Hermione shook her head and put the box at the bottom of her suitcase. She pulled out some pyjamas and turned in for the night, her thought merely on Draco before she fell asleep.

……………………

The next day Hermione didn't see Draco at all but that was okay. She was a little nervous to see him and it scared her that they were so close. _But to make this marriage work_, Hermione reminded herself, _you must share how you feel and don't hold anything back._

The day went by quick but Hermione did miss Draco. Maybe he was avoiding her. They were leaving tomorrow after supper to go to the Malfoy Manor.

Hermione went to supper and didn't see Draco there either. Hermione got a little worried and turned to Harry.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Hermione told him. She got up and Harry sighed softly.

Hermione went straight to the common room and Draco wasn't there either and so Hermione went to her room, finished all the homework for the next week and decide to go to bed at nine thirty.

Hermione stared at the roof as she lay in bed her. She admitted that she was scared to be married to Draco. It'd be weird that they will be so close, married and all but still be at Hogwarts.

Hermione closed her eyes and thought of her family. She missed them, too. Hermione fell asleep thinking of them, her dreams sweet and peaceful.

…………………

Hermione awoke as the bed slightly tilted to the one side. She rolled over and Draco crawled in beside her.

"Hey," he whispered, wrapping his arm around her.

"Mmm."

Draco chuckled low in his throat. "Nice to see you, too," he whispered again, as he moved closer to Hermione, his arms tightening around her small body.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked softly.

"In the library," Draco responded. "I had to finish some homework."

Another, "Mmm," and Hermione fell deep back into sleep.

"Yeah, I missed you, too," Draco laughed to himself. He kissed her forehead and Hermione moved her face into the hollow part of his neck.

Draco smiled and placed his head on the pillow above her head and he too, fell asleep.

…………………

Draco slowly opened his eyes. It was still dark and he felt some weight on his chest and he wondered if the roof his caved in on him.

A soft purr came from on his chest and Draco realized that he was in Hermione's bed and that she was sound asleep on him. Her one hand lay on his heart, the other by his side. Her one leg was between one of his, another beside another one of his, scissor style. Draco now knew what it was like to wake up and be full turned on without her even knowing it. He was ready to take her even though she was sleeping. Draco refused to be a bastard and so he took in a breath and tried not to think about the next time she was on him awake and ready for him.

Her breath felt cool on his bare chest. Draco tilted his head to peer at her and stroked an ivory cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"Gorgeous," he muttered and placed her hair behind her ear. Hermione purred again and rubbed her face against his solid chest as if she was a kitten. Draco moved his hand lower and caressed her delicate neck. Her slow, strong heartbeat pumped beneath his fingertips.

Draco didn't know how long he stared blankly into the dark, stroking her hair, neck and perfect face.

Before he knew it, an alarm was going off as he sat up. Hermione's rolled over and hugged her lower body into his hip.

"Hermione, wake up." Hermione moaned and kept on sleeping. Draco bent down on kissed her forehead. "Wake up, baby."

"No, thanks," she whispered as she swung her arm out and pulled Draco's leg closer to the middle of the bed.

"Hermione, we have to get going. We only have a half hour until breakfast."

"Then let's sleep late."

"Hermione we have the next week to do that. And I'll be right there beside you to cuddle with but right now we have to get going."

Draco pulled the covers off and got out of the small bed. Hermione still lay there in her tank top and batman underwear.

Draco laughed to himself and kissed her cheek. "Get up, Hermione," he whispered once more before he left her to get himself a cold shower.

……………………

The day went by so fast and Hermione was so terrified of the fact that she'd be at the Malfoy Manor in about two hours. She sat at the supper table and quietly talked about the school day.

"So, Hermione, when'll you be back?" Neville asked.

"Monday the twentieth."

"That long?" Ron asked. "It's just a wedding!"

"And then there's the honeymoon," Harry said.

"Yeah," Neville added. "We'll miss you, Hermione."

Hermione felt her eyes go watery and she blink back the tears. "I'll miss you guys, too."

"We know you will. Why don't you go and get your things? Draco's eyeing you."

Hermione looked over to the Slytherin table and sure enough, Draco was smiling at her.

"He looks giddy," Ron commented.

"Yeah, on love," Pavarti added from his side, and a few laughed.

"I'll see you two in an hour. Meet me by the front doors, alright?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," the two boys replied. Hermione leaned over and kissed Ron's cheek and blew a kiss to Harry.

"See you two soon," she whispered before she walked out of the great hall, Draco said bye to his friends, too, and following her out.

……………………

"I'll miss you guys," Hermione whispered and she hugged both Ron and Harry close to her.

"We'll miss you, too. Have fun, Hermione," Ron smiled and back away.

"Don't come back to different," Harry teased. Hermione laughed but tears spilled down her face. "What's this?" Harry asked, wiping them away with his thumb. "Don't be sad, Hermione. This is your happy days. Feel love and don't be afraid."

Hermione again nodded, tears choking her voice.

Ron swallowed and hugged Hermione again.

"Don't get too close there," Draco drawled from the stares.

Ron backed away before kissing her cheek. "We love you, Hermione. I'm sure you wont need us but we're always here for you, Hermione."

Hermione nodded and kissed them each on the cheek before turning to Draco, wrapping her arms around him and they both disappeared until they came to the Malfoy Manor.

Draco showed her around the Manor even though she'd just been there a few months ago.

"Draco," Hermione started, "I know my way around."

Draco sighed. "I know. I'm just fidgety, I guess."

"You? Draco Malfoy, fidgety? What has the world come to?" Hermione teased.

Draco smirked and pulled Hermione's body close to his own. "You're mean but so-o-o sexy," he whispered near her neck as his head bent low. His tongue outlined her ear and Hermione giggled. "So sexy," he murmured.

"Draco, we're in the middle of the hall. Maybe we should take this inside the bedroom."

Draco shook his head. "Can't."

"Can't? Why not?" Hermione asked, slightly pulling away.

"As soon as I get started, I wont be able to stop."

Hermione giggled again and pulled away. "Let's go eat then. You can always eat."

………………………

Hermione sank down on the bed. Her hair was nice, her dress was gorgeous, her whole appearance was totally stunning. But Hermione felt sad, lonely. She could feel a dull ache in her heart, a sharp, tight pain in her chest.

There was a light knock on the door and Hermione looked down at her hands, which were folded nicely in her lap.

"Hermione?" came Mrs. Malfoy voice through he wooden door. "Hermione, dear, may I come in?"

"The door's unlocked," Hermione called out.

"Mrs. Malfoy came in and looked at Hermione's sat face. "Oh, I know what's wrong!" she sat down beside Hermione. "You have second thought, yes?"

Hermione silently nodded her head. "I just don't know if this is the right thing to do. I'm not even sure he loves me."

"My, dear," Mrs. Malfoy whispered, clasping Hermione cold hands in her own. "I know you may not feel like he does but I can tell. His face lights up when you're around, his eyes dance when we speak about you. Hermione-" Mrs. Malfoy suddenly stood up and looked at Hermione. "I'll be back."

Hermione frowned in wonder. "Why? Where are you going?"

Mrs. Malfoy shook her head, "To get Draco, of course!"

Hermione jumped up. "No, I'm really okay!"

"You are not!" Mrs. Malfoy informed her as of she knew how Hermione felt. "You know that, Hermione. My son and you will have a nice long talk. And until that talk is done, there will be no wedding."

"But-" Hermione tried to stop her but she was already out the door.

Hermione sat back down on the bed and looked around. Another faint knock came and Hermione stayed quiet.

Draco opened the door and stepped inside. He closed it behind him and walked over towards her. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she whispered, her voice cracking from the lump forming at the back of her throat.

Draco strode right up to her and lifted her chin with a gentle hand. "Hermione, now's not a time to hold your feelings back."

Hermione averted her eyes and Draco knelt in front of her and grabbed one of her hands in each of his.

"Hermione," he stared and a soft whisper. "I know that you're scared and unsure about this. But I will try in the marriage. I will do everything I can to make sure this marriage works."

Hermione let out a sob and she nodded. "I know."

Draco smiled up at her, squeezing her hands. "Then don't fret! It'll all be okay."

Hermione nodded but didn't look up.

"Hermione, look at me."

Unable to obey her own wants, Hermione peered up and found Draco's eyes. He tilted her face up more, his eyes still locked with hers. "Hermione, I love you," he whispered.

Hermione's eyes weld up with tears again and her bottom lip trembled.

"I hope those are tears of joy," Draco murmured and offered her a smile. Hermione laughed through her tears and Draco stood back up. "Don't worry so much, baby. Now, you finish getting ready and keep that smile on your face."

Draco turned around to go back but Hermione called out his name. He stopped and turned around.

"Thank you."

Draco strolled back over to her and folded her into his strong arms. Draco smelled in her sweet smell and closed his eyes.

"I might fall sleep," Hermione whispered. Draco chuckled and released her.

"I'll see you soon," Draco told her and went back to the door. "Oh, and by the way, you look very beautiful." Draco shut the door behind him Hermione finished getting ready without a doubt in mind.

The next thing Hermione knew was she was pulled down from the room and waiting for the music to start.

I was beautiful outside. The snow was gone and the birds were singing, the sun out, making it about 16 Celsius (61 Fahrenheit) outside.

The music started and Hermione's vial was placed down and she was turned around to the red carpet laid out.

The garden was gorgeous. There were white chair all over and a huge gazebo at the end of the aisle with beautiful vines hanging down. Hermione passed through an arch with white roses dangling off. At the and of the aisle also stood Draco. He was dressed in a tuxedo, his face frozen, his eyes bright.

Hermione reached the end and the preacher went on talking. Most of it was in French and Hermione felt like she was in heaven. Draco was gazing into her eyes, his strong hands clasping hers.

They both switched vows and the preacher told them to kiss each other. Draco pulled Hermione swiftly to him and his mouth came promptly down on hers.

Cheers broke in the crowd of people and Draco lifted her head, a smile now on his gorgeous lips.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Oh, my!" Mrs. Malfoy came up and gave them both a hug, tears streaking down her pale face. "I'm so happy for you two!" she kissed them both on the cheek and let others give their congratulations.

Hermione was surrounded my people she had no clue who they were and then she caught someone that looked freakishly like Harry.

Hermione spun back around and scanned the crowd.

"What're you looking for?" someone whispered into her ear. Spinning back around, Hermione flung herself into Ron's arms.

"Ron! What're you doing here?"

"What?" Ron asked pulling back. "Did you really think I'd miss this important day of yours?"

"But what about school?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry about it."

"I'm so glad you're here!" she squealed, hugging him again.

"Hey, Hermione." Hermione smiled again at Harry's voice.

She let go of Ron and hugged Harry. "How are you?" she asked.

"Just fine. How are you? You look stunning, Hermione. I've never seen you more beautiful."

Hermione blushed and removed herself form Harry's arm. Draco was standing back with her aunt, giving her space. She waved him over and they both walked over.

"Ron, Harry, this is my aunt, Sarah Lanna."

"You aunt?" Ron asked, "but I thought-"

"She's my biological mom's sister."

Harry stuck out his hands and Sarah shook it. "Nice to meet you two."

Ron and Harry both said the same and smiled deeply at Hermione.

Hermione looked back at Draco. He was standing slightly back away from the group.

Hermione reached out her hand to him and so he slowly took it. He stepped up behind her and placed his other hands around her waist.

Hermione snuggled closer to his big, warm body and kissed his hand.

"So . . ." Draco started and he felt Hermione flex a little. "What time are you two going back?"

Hermione looked down, knowing Draco would ruin the mood with Harry and Ron. Her heart fell and she wished Draco wouldn't say anything. But before they could answer Draco went on talking.

"Because I know Hermione would love it if you two would stay for the big breakfast tomorrow morning."

Hermione looked up at Draco, tears in her eyes. He smiled down at her and she smiled back.

Hermione tilted his head down and placed her lips to his. Her heart was going fast as he leaned back up, gazing into her eyes.

"You two should stay!" Hermione begged.

"I don't know," Ron started.

"Yeah, I don't wanna ruin the mood or anything," Harry added.

"You wont," Draco informed them. "We have plenty of spare rooms."

Ron and Harry both looked at each other but both agreed when Hermione said, please and her bottom lips was sticking out.

"Thank you," Harry said, with a new look at Draco.

"I'm so glad!" Hermione squealed. "But I'm so hungry! I'm dying for some food!"

Ron smirked at her. "Funny so said that 'cause so am I."

Hermione laughed, her head titled back. "Ron, you're always hungry!"

"I'm not!" Ron smiled.

They went to get their food, with people still congratulating them on their marriage.

The reception was nice as well. It was still outside, the moon almost full, the air was and fresh.

Draco had Hermione on the dance floor most of the night. He held her against him, loosely but protectively.

By eleven some people were started to leave and so Draco told Hermione they should get going.

"But, there's still loads of people here! We can't just leave!"

"We're excepted to leave, Hermione."

"Oh." Hermione looked a the bowl of grapes in front of her and slowly reached out to take on. Draco grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest.

"We don't have to do anything, Hermione."

Hermione nodded but didn't meet his eye. "Let's go then."

Draco told her to say goodbye to Ron and Harry who both were staying the night and also to Sarah as he said goodbye to her aunt. Draco said goodbye to his mother and father before he led Hermione to the house.

They went to their hotel suit rented by Draco's mother by the fireplace.

"So . . ."

Hermione turned around to face Draco and her heart went wild. His shirt was off and placed on the chair neatly.

"Do you want a bath?" he asked. Hermione shook her head. "Some food?" Again, she shook her head. "Something to drink?" Another shake. "Is there anything you want?" he asked.

"Yes," came Hermione's husky reply. "I want you."

Draco swallowed and looked at her. He slowly walked up to her as if not to scare her. She took in a breath and held out her hand, palm up. Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her right up against him.

The kiss was hot and greedy. Their mouth were devouring taking all they wanted, demanding much more.

Draco let go of her hand to place in at the back of her neck, the other lowering to her breast.

The flare of fierce emotion burned bright for several second , but eventually the kiss turning into something stronger, deeper.

Hermione clung to Draco as Draco kissed her with such a passion it took her breath away. The pleasure was so great, the need too forceful.

"Hermione," Draco breathed, his voice so soft, so caressing. A small agonizing sound hummed from Hermione's throat- it was pure need, pure surrender. The first time his hands touched her body, her mind went blank, her body wet with need.

Her knees began to feel like liquid and she would of fell if Draco didn't wrap both his arms around her and pulled her body tightly against his, rocking her against his erection.

Hermione moaned again, and clung on for dear life as her body shook violently, her heart thudding loudly in her chest. Her body was warmed with a lush sensation as Draco touched her body.

"I love you so much," he whispered into her ear, seductively.

She felt Draco bend his knees and then her feet were off the ground. Draco moved with her to the bed, they tangled on it together. Her back was on the soft mattress, Draco's heavy but pleasant weight pushing her down. Draco leaned back up from her and Hermione caught a look of pure desire in his eyes.

"Tell me now if this isn't what you want," he whispered, his voice husky. He rubbed his thumb over her nipples until they came to hard tips.

"I . . ."

"Do you want me to stop?"

Hermione shook her head. "No." She linked her hand behind his head. "No, I want you to make love to me," she whispered.

Hermione's words barely left her mouth before Draco's came back down on hers. His kiss was hot, greedy and hungry.

Draco rolled off of her and Hermione was suddenly confused.

"Get up," he demanded, his voice a rasp murmur.

Hermione frowned, feeling rejected and got up off of the bed, her heart still racing.

Draco advanced towards her and stood inches away. His soft breath was in her face and Hermione started up into his face.

"Turn around." Hermione obeyed and closed her eyes.

Draco's fingers started to undo her dress and it slowly slipped down to the floor. Draco's hands skimmed her back and he soft curves of her waist.

Hermione's body shivered with need and Draco pulled her body up against his. His hands snaked around her body and circled her breasts. His fingertips trailed over her collarbone, down between her breast and over her rib cage and to her belly. His hand traveled up her naked back and he left her for a brief second to take off his pants.

He turned her around and drew down on her breast. Hermione moaned and arched her back and Draco sucked more, harder.

"Oh, please," Hermione begged, not knowing entirely what for.

Draco slung kisses up her neck and back up to ravish her soft mouth. His tongue thrust into her mouth, as another hoarse moan escaped from her throat. Draco backed her up until she fell back to the bed, Draco falling on top of her. They rolled until Hermione was placed underneath Draco, her small body totally covered by Draco's muscular one.

"I want you so bad," Draco breathed heavily into her ear. He licked the outside and Hermione shivered, her body hot and almost boneless.

"Draco. . ." she moaned as his mouth moved lower. His mouth covered her breast, teasing her as his hands played lower.

His hands touched the top of her black lace bikini panties. With both of his hands he pushed her panties down off of her long trim legs and headed south still.

Hermione's hip arched up as his tongue entered her softly. She moaned and her hips buckled again and he plunged into her sweetness. She came fast enough and Draco knew she was ready.

He moved into the position between her open legs and looked down into her face. "Look at me, Hermione." Hermione obligated, her eyes trusting and passionate.

He knew he was going to hurt her so he focus the pain someplace else.

Draco bent his head and bit into the soft flesh at her shoulder as he slide into her.

"Ow!" Hermione whined and touched her shoulder.

Draco slowly sank into her again, and he almost lost control already. Hermione bit down hard on her bottom lip and Draco pulled it back out with his thumb. Steadily, he eased in to her and back out. He kissed her mouth gingerly. His body on fire, his mind totally wrapped up in the comfort of this woman.

Hermione closed her eyes and tilted her head back, the pleasure almost unbearably good. She felt Draco's mouth at her throat and another agonizing moan escaped. Her body was filled with pleasure as she lifted her hips to meet Draco's frantic plunges. She ran her hands down his sweat slicked back and felt his muscles ripple underneath her fingertips.

Draco could feel Hermione's body clench tightly around him and he felt his own climax coming. He thrust one more time, harder, deeper, his need for her excruciating.

He let out an mild sound and his body went rigid with his release, his and Hermione's cries of pleaser filling the empty, dark room.

Draco collapsed on top of her and Hermione tightened her arms on his back, her fingers running in small circles. Draco rolled over to his side and looked up at the ceiling.

His breathing was harsh as Hermione laid her head on his chest.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked.

"Perfect," Hermione mumbled. Draco ran his fingers up her side and he kissed her swollen mouth and then her forehead. "Get some sleep, Hermione, you'll need it."

Draco lay away hours afterwards, knowing his heart was captured.

…………………………

The next morning they both woke up at the same time, they talked for a while then made love once more before they got ready to go for the big breakfast.

Ron and Harry left soon after the big breakfast and so Draco and Hermione went back to their suite with the presents. Hermione first opened Madison's present. She undone the delicate ribbon and gasped what was inside. There was a red negligee so revealing and beautiful. Draco laughed and kissed her hard, then whispered some sexy words into her ear. They opened most of the presents and then went out for a drive to the place their present was from Mrs. and Mr. Malfoy.

It was house, a very big house. With four floor, each one a total of eight hundred square feet. It had a massive kitchen with people already making food for their dinner in there tonight.

The first floor contained a sitting room, the kitchen and the dinning area. The dining area had a long large table and there was a bathroom at the back of the floor. I den was also on that floor for Draco.

The second floor was for guests with four huge room rooms and bathrooms for each separate bedroom. There was a large sitting room at the hand of that hall.

The whole third floor was for them. The master suite was at least half the one floor. There was huge closet for each of them and a bathroom so big Hermione thought she could have a party in there. The bathroom was made of dark marble, the tub had jewels along the outer edge and a shower big enough for four people. The bed was in centre of a wall

The forth floor was mostly an open space. The one wall was mostly windows of the open mountains and trees. There was a lake in the distance and Hermione knew she'd want to keep this picture. There was a large stuffed couch and chair near the middle of the room There was a small kitchen on the one side of another wall. It was breath taking.

And Hermione fell in love with the house even though she could not take this as a gift.

After all the arguing with the Malfoy's and Draco, she gave up and they moved into the house with two days to spare with each other.

…………………………

Hermione stepped into her and Draco's room and went over to the bed, searching for the ring she forgot to put on this morning.

"Where is it?" she whispered and opened the tiny bedside table. Sure enough the ring was in there, also with a small red envelop.

Hermione grabbed the letter out of the night table and opened it up. The letter was written in French and so Hermione started to read.

"Hermione?" Draco called from down the hall.

Hermione looked at the letter, petrified. Her blood stopped cold and her brain went numb with fright and shock.

"Hermione?" he called again, this time through the open door. Draco glanced at her and frowned. "Hermione?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"What is this?" Hermione whispered, her body visibly shaking.

"Hermione, baby. I'm sorry."

"No, Draco, you aren't!" Hermione gasped, her throat tight with the pain of holding back her tears, her hands fisted into tight balls, her nails digging into the soft flesh. "Please, Draco! You can't go!"

"Hermione, I have to go," Draco murmured, his voice low and dark.

"No, you do not! You want to go and leave me!"

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked, his eyebrows knitted together. "I'm not gonna leave you!"

"Yes, you are!" Hermione yelled. She threw the letter on the bed near he was standing.

"Why are you crying, Hermione? I wont be gone long."

Hermione covered her face with her hands and she fell the bed, her sobs echoing throughout the room. Draco looked at her with concern and guilt he had no clue what for.

"Hermione?" he asked slowly, cautiously. He picked up the letter off of the bed and started to read the French. It was to join the Dark Lord.

Draco looked up at Hermione with astonishment. She couldn't really think he was going to follow him after all the promising and reassuring he'd made to her.

"Hermione, baby," he whispered, walking towards her. She just sobbed louder. Draco gathered her small shivering body into his arms. "Baby, please stop crying." He rocked her back and forth in his arms, holding her tight, letting her know he was there.

"I don't want you to leave me," she wept against his chest.

Draco kissed the top of her head. "Hermione, I'm not leaving you. I'm not following Voldemort."

Hermione lifted her tear streaked face from his chest and blinked up at him. "You aren't?"

Draco wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb and looked her straight in the eyes. "Hermione, I wouldn't do that to you. You should know that by now. I love you, Hermione and nothing will change that."

Again, Hermione's eyes filled with tears and Draco kissed her forehead and then her nose.

"How about you go to bed? It's late and I still have a little bit of work left." Hermione nodded and Draco helped her get into bad after she changed her clothes and brushed her teeth.

"Good night, Hermione," Draco called form the door.

"Night, Draco," she whispered back.

Draco shut the door and headed back to the study room. Draco shook his head slowly. He was being so nice to her, and to his surprise it was easy. Draco could spoil Hermione so easily and be happy himself. But those small words haunted him. _I love you_. That small, that simple.

Draco had said these words at least three times in the last few day but Hermione never said them back. Hell, he didn't even know if she thought them. How did she feel?

Draco felt a little empty and his heart a little bruised and broken. Draco plopped down into the leather chair and looked at the papers on his desk. They were all about the job he wanted. He was doing extra work Dumbledor gave him so he had a better chance of getting the job he wanted. An Auror.

"Draco, Draco, Draco," he whispered. "What're ya gonna do?"

He didn't expect an answer from the dark so he turned off the light and headed back to the bedroom. Hermione lay asleep in the middle of the bed, her back showing as her shirt rid up and her head pillowed by her arms.

He grinned to himself before he pulled off his shirt and jeans and slid into the bed beside her. As if Hermione knew he was there, she rolled over and snuggled up to him as he pulled her body close.

………………………………...

Tuesday the 7- Beginning day (Where I start the start off)

Wednesday the 8- At school

Thursday the 9- At school

Friday the 10- Leave for the Malfoy Manor

Saturday the 11- At the Manor

Sunday the 12- At the Manor

Monday the 13- At the Manor

Tuesday the 14-Wedding day

Wednesday the 15- Honeymoon

Thursday the 16- Honeymoon

Friday the 17- Honeymoon

Saturday the 18- Honeymoon

Sunday the 19- Honeymoon

Monday the 20- Return to school

………………………………...

Hey there. Sorry about the spelling mistakes for this chapter as well as the other ones. When I have some spare time I'll fix them all. Please tell me what you thought and I'll try to get the next on out faster.

Chebetta


	18. Glemm Spell

Enemy, Friend or Lover?

..Glemm Spell..

……………………………

Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table and reached for a piece of toast, her ring glittering in the bright light of the sun. She smiled to herself and bit into the crunchy toast.

For the past week, Hermione had been in a happy fog. Her and Draco were getting along great, people were nice and most of all, they seemed to accept them together.

"Hey, Hermione," Pavarti smiled and sat alongside her and plopped a plump green grape into her mouth. "How are you this morning?" she asked, her voice polite but not her smile.

"Fine, thanks. How are you?"

"I'm great, thank you."

Hermione smiled and went back to eating, her ring sparkling as she reached for her glass.

"Are you and Draco alright?"

Hermione shook her head, slowly. A smile disappeared on her lips and she turned on the bench to face Pavarti.

"Yes, we are fine. Thanks for asking. Now, if you don't mind don't ask about us anymore because I wont be telling you anything."

Pavarti sneered and got off the bench, her nose in the air.

Hermione smirked to herself and turned her head to watch Ron and Harry come to sit down.

"Hey, Hermione. How are you?"

"I'm great. And how are you two?"

They both answered with a blunt fine and started to fill their plates with food.

Hermione put down her toast and peered at her two best friends. "Can I ask you two something?"

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" Ron asked, his mouth full of eggs.

"I was wondering if . . . well . . . Never mind."

Harry put down his fork and gave her a stare. "Spit it out, Hermione."

"I was wondering of you knew about the Glemm spell?"

Ron swallowed his food and put down his fork. "Why? Hermione, what's going on?"

"So you know about it?"

Harry sighed. "Hermione, just tell us what's wrong."

Hermione's hand went to her ring and turned it on her slim finger. "I think Draco's under the spell."

"What?" They both asked in unison.

"How?"

Hermione shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know. But I know Draco is different. He's not normal anymore."

"Like how?"

"Well for starters, yesterday, he couldn't talk to me. He opened his mouth but nothing came out, his eyes were red and bloodshot. He was shaking and he looked terrified."

"Was he confused?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

Ron reached across the table and clasped her hand.

"He was cringing constantly and covering his ears as if someone was yelling at him. I kept on asking what was wrong but he pushed me away and ran to his room. Madison went in to check on him and he was fine. He could talk and he was acting like he usually did. And then I walked in with them and -"

Ron squeezed her hand tighter and urged her to go on.

"He went back to how he was before. He covered his ear and knelt by the bed. He started to shiver and then he- he started to moan and he was almost screaming by the time I left. Madison stayed with him and then he was normal again."

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. Did you tell anyone? Like a teacher or anything?"

Hermione gradually shook her head. "And this morning he woke me up, he was normal. I asked him if he was okay and he was so confused about what had happened. Like he had just forgot what had happened to him or just didn't know."

"I think you're right, Hermione."

"I think I am, too. But last night, I could hear him. He was thinking about Voldemort." Hermione lowered her voice and looked intently at her hand clasped in Ron's.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I could hear him think. He was trying to think of what to say to his father and Voldemort. He was saying he wouldn't leave me for them, that he loved me."

"Hermione, you have to tell Dumbledore."

"I know. But I'm worried that Draco will find out."

"Then tell him."

Hermione sighed and Draco came in the great hall. He looked around, caught her eye and smiled. He went to go sit down and started to eat. He felt Hermione's eyes on him so he looked up and gave her a wink.

Hermione nodded and they went back to eating. Non of them ate much after that. The mail came Hermione looked up to see if she got any mail besides the newspaper. Non. But Draco did.

He frowned and opened the paper slowly. Before her eyes, Draco paled. He swallowed and quickly got up, spilling a drink in his rush. He apologized and cleaned the spill up with a quick spell. He tucked the letter into his robes and hurried out.

"I have to go, you two. I'll talk to ya later." Hermione grabbed her bag and hurried after him.

He was in the library, the letter in his hands.

"Draco?" Hermione asked, coming up behind him.

"Yeah?"

"Is everything all right?"

Draco nodded and opened his mouth, stretching his jaw. Then he tipped his head and tapped his temple as if his ears had popped.

"Who's the letter from?" Hermione asked as she came closer.

Hermione swallowed as Draco said his father. She took another step closer and Draco cringed and plugged his one ear.

"Bye, Draco." Hermione turned straight around and left the library. Her heart was pounding, her eyes wet from unshed tears.

She ran blindly down the hall, falling as she hit someone.

"I'm so sorry," came a subdued voice.

Hermione blinked back the flowing tears and went to pick up the things that fell from her bag. She let out a sob as a sharp object slid into the flesh at her palm.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up but couldn't see through the tears. The accusatory pain in her hand had done her in.

"Hermione, are you okay."

Hermione sat down, her hand nursed near her middle. She rocked back and forth, pain clutching her heart.

"Hermione, it's Cole. Can you hear me?"

Hermione nodded and clenched his arm as he came closer.

"I need-"

"I know, Hermione. Let me help you up."

Hermione nodded and tried her hardest to keep the sobs down. Tears ran down her red cheeks and she shook so hard that Cole had to help her walk to a empty classroom.

"Here, sit down and I'll get your bag."

Hermione took off her sweater and pressed it to her bleeding hand.

Her tears soon stopped and Cole came back.

"Let me see that."

Hermione slipped off of the table and reached for her bag, her legs still a little wobbly. "I'm fine. I just wanna get to class."

"Hermione, sit down," he commanded. He pushed her tenderly down in a chair and seized her hand.

"But-"

Cole looked down at her then knelt beside her. "I know you don't want me here but you stabbed your hand with a knife. What are you doing with a knife that sharp in your bag?"

"I don't know," Hermione muttered.

Cole took the sweater from her and peered at the open wound. He took out his wand and muttered a spell, the cut heeled but a little red, with a white scar that would soon go away.

"Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded and thanked him, her voice hoarse. "I just had a little break down. Thanks for helping me."

Cole nodded and stepped away as Hermione snatched her bag and scurried away.

Hermione went straight to her class, early as usual, but still shaky and confused.

……………………

At lunch, Hermione went straight to her table, grabbed a sandwich and left again, heading right up to the common room then up the guys' stairway.

Hermione opened the door, cringing as it creaked. She stepped over around to the bed and reached under the pillow. Nothing.

"Where'd you put it, Draco?" she whispered and bit into the PB and J sandwich.

She looked in the drawers but still she didn't find the letter. She bent under the bed and felt around.

She brought her hand back out but her finger caught something. There was a small whole in the floorboard and she tugged on it. The board lifted up and inside was a small medallion and the letter underneath it.

Hermione pulled the letter out and started to read, her hands quivering, her body anxious.

"What?"

The letter started out asking how Draco was doing then went on about how Voldemort was ready for him. He would become a death eater in two weeks to this day.

"Oh, my god."

Hermione sat down on the floor in total disbelief. "No, it's not true."

She sat in silence, the letter clenched in her hands.

__

Voldemort.

Hermione looked around, swearing she heard a voice. Swiftly, she placed the letter back in it's hiding place and then scrambled out of the room.

In the common room, nobody was there. The fire was lit but the common room was still cool.

Slinging the bag over her shoulder, she went down to her next class, so early she had to sit outside the doorway.

The day went by in a blur and Hermione was so strained form thinking about Draco, she could hear his voice.

She was going crazy and she was terrified of loosing Draco. So later that night after supper, she went to talk to the headmaster about it.

Dumbledore wasn't rude nor was he very interested. He sat back in his chair, watching the concern in her face, the way she talked and worry about Draco. He listened to her apprehension, the twinkle shinning in his eyes.

"Ms. Granger. I know what's worrying you. You have suspected that he is under the Glemm spell and you are correct. His father wants him to become a deatheater and the only way Draco will become one is if he is under a spell. He no longer wants death or dark fame. He wants you."

"Then how can I get to him? Professor, I don't know what to do! I can't talk to him without the spell working but I swear there is a way!"

Dumbledore smiled and sat down in his chair. "I know, dear. Can you hear him now?"

Hermione frowned and peered closely at him. "No."

"Yes, you can. Think about him. What is he doing right now?"

"He should be eating right now," Hermione told the headmaster, confused and still worried.

"That's right. I'm hungry myself." He smiled again then shook his head. "Think what he's thinking and you'll reach him."

"What? I'm sorry Professor, but I'm afraid I don't understand."

"That's all I can say. You're smart, Ms. Granger. I know you'll figure it out."

Hermione thanked him and left, and sulkily made her way to the great hall.

Hermione looked around and spotted some of the guys talking. She made her way to them and sat down beside Neville.

"Hey, Hermione. How are you?"

Hermione slowly looked at him and his face instantly sobered. "I don't know."

"Still Malfoy, huh?"

"Yes, still Draco."

Dean peered around Lavender and smiled at her, his attempt failing.

"We can beat him up for you," he suggested.

Hermione laughed softly and sighed. "No thanks. I just need some time to think." Hermione glance around the great hall and found Draco staring at a jelly filled doughnut that was in his hand. He stared at the doughnut, his mouth almost drooling.

__

Yum, Hermione though.

__

Delicious!

Hermione's head whipped around and scanned the great hall.

"I'm going crazy," Hermione moaned to herself.

__

I better save one for Hermione. These are her favourite.

Again, Hermione scanned the room, her eyes landing on Draco. His eyes met hers and Hermione let in a sharp breath, her hands started to shake and her heartbeat went flying sky high.

__

Oh my god!

Hermione watched Draco's face go pale and his mouth went into a thin line.

__

Hermione?

Oh. My. God. Hermione stared Draco dead in the eye and he gazed right back.

__

Can you hear me, Draco? Hermione asked, her hands shaking too much for her liking.

__

Yes.

Right, so I guess- Hermione was nudged and her thought escaped, the connection broken.

"Hermione! What is wrong with you?" Ron asked, his face full of deep distress.

"I don't know." She tried to smile and then closed her eyes. "I think I'm just hungry." Hermione grabbed an apple and bit into it.

A hand clenched down on her shoulder, causing her to jump.

"I'm sorry, are you aright? Draco asked.

Hermione nodded, her hand clutched to her racing heart. "You scared me!"

"We need to talk."

Ron looked over at him. "Are you sure that's a good idea. Maybe you should leave her alone for a little while."

"No," Draco said. "I need to talk to her now."

"But-" Ron started.

"No, Ron. It's okay."

"Are you sure, Hermione? Really sure?"

"Yes, Ron. Thank you."

"Come to me if you need anything, alright?"

Hermione nodded and followed Draco out of the great hall, her hands quivering. Draco noticed this and pulled one into his.

Draco guided her to a room with lit candles, the air filled with mist, indicating that a spell had just been made in that room.

"Draco?" Hermione whispered, her voice quivering.

"I don't know what happened," Draco responded to the unasked question.

"Maybe we could . . . tell."

Draco stared at her hard. "Tell who?"

"I don't know, Dumbledore?"

Draco shook his head. "No, we aren't going to talk to him. We can figure this out, I know we can. Just think. Have you read about this in a book or heard talk about it t all?"

"Yeah," Hermione answered, her voice still shaky. "It's called the Glemm spell. Ever heard of it?"

Draco frowned deeply, his eyes searching her face. "Yes, but what does that have to do with the telepathy we have going here?"

"Draco, you're under the Glemm spell."

"What? I am not."

Hermione shook her head. "Yeah, Draco, you are. Can you remember getting back headaches and wanting to throw up?"

"Yes, but-"

"That's when you talk to me. Your father or someone is trying to get you to go be a deatheater. They know you love me too much to let me go and they are trying to get you to hate me or can't stand to hear me. They want you away from me, Draco."

"Why would you say something like that to me?" Draco questioned in astonishment.

"It's the truth, Draco."

"My father has tried to get along with you and then you go against him?"

"No, Draco. But I know I'm right. I care about you so much, Draco. I refuse to loose you. You made a vow to me, Draco. You promised me eternal love and I can't get it when you're a deatheater. Draco, you aren't meant for that! "

"I'm not under the spell, Hermione! I would know."

"Draco, you're eyes go bloodshot, you shake uncontrollably, you're confused and can even hear someone talk to you."

"Yeah, you!"

Hermione stepped closer to Draco, her heart pounding turbulently. She touched his shoulder and looked up into his stormy grey eyes. He was confused and worried, Hermione knew. But there was also something deeper, stronger in his eyes. Something unfathomable and unknown.

"No, Draco, your father! I can hear you talk to him through the bedroom even Madison can hear you. Draco I'm worried about you! We need help!"

"No."

"Draco, please-"

"Hermione, as much as I love you, I can't. I'm not under the Glemm Spell but I can hear you. I think we should drop this and try to communicate again."

Hermione nodded and sniffed back her tears, held back her protest.

After about and hour of trying the telepathy thing out, Hermione and Draco discovered that if they called to the other one, it worked. And if they though of the same thing at the same time, their minds automatically connected. You could reject the call but if it was meaningful to the other, the voice would only be dim, not completely transparent.

They decided to go to the common room. They met Cody and Madison in there and they talked about whatever. Throughout the whole conversations, Hermione never looked away from Draco if it wasn't necessary.

They went to bed early and that that night because they were running out of things to talk about and because Hermione was so distant.

Hermione snuck into Draco's room later that night and looked down at his sleeping form. She was about to turn around when his drowsy voice lit up the room.

"Lay with me."

Hermione gasped and clutched her heart, noticing that his eyes were open.

They both knew she wanted to stay so Draco lifted up the edge of the blanket and let Hermione slip in under them. She rested up against his body and instantly fell asleep.

…………………………

Hermione looked around the empty corridor and felt her heart start to beat fast. She was going to have to tell him.

He would think that I betrayed him, Hermione kept on thinking.

Having no clue what to do, she franticly thought of what she would say to Draco. She couldn't tell him face to face because he would get really mad and if she told him through someone else, he'd still find her. He'd come and get her no matter where she was. There was only one way to tell him, only one place to go.

Hermione hurried up to the Gryffindor common room and went straight up to Ron's and Harry's room. She looked around, her tears starting to come.

__

Draco? Hermione called. _Draco, I need you._

Hermione? Came Draco's soft reply. _Hermione, what's wrong?_

Hermione held a hand to lips as the trembled, her eyes sore from the tears coming out. _Draco, I'm scared._

Scared of what? Hermione, what's wrong?

Hermione collapsed down on Ron's bed, her heart aching and her mind wishing. _Draco, I'm so scared. We have to talk._

There was a pause. T_alk about what, Hermione? Just tell me where you are and then we can talk._

No! Please. I need to talk to you like this.

But Hermione-

Hermione sobbed louder into her pillow as she felt Draco's worry and concern. She could feel what he was feeling, she could hear him and feel that his mind was working fast.

__

Hermione, you're trembling. Please, tell me where you are? he question and Hermione shook her head into the pillow even though he couldn't see.

__

No, Draco. You have to go away. You cant be here in the castle anymore.

Another long pause. _What do you mean?_

I talked to Dumbledore today after we talked. He's gonna talk at you tomorrow and send you away.

Why?

Hermione bawled into the pillow, her chest tight and her body tense. Hermione hurt so badly, she couldn't even think of what to say.

__

I hurt so bad.

Hermione!

Draco, I can't talk to you anymore. I'm in too much pain, I- I just don't know what to do. I'm scared, I'm tired and I hurt. Please forgive me.

Hermio-

Hermione wished him away and his voice was gone from her mind. Hermione closed her eyes and bawled some more, the pillow damp, the blankets rumpled, her hair a mess. But Hermione didn't care. She wanted so badly to be in Draco's arms, to feel safe and know Draco was alright.

"Hermione?"

Hermione recognized Ron's voice. She didn't look up or answer him. She felt the bed dipped beside her and Ron's big hand trace her spine.

"Hermione, sweet, what's wrong?"

Hermione didn't answer him just wept into the pillow.

"Hermione, this is killing me. Please tell me what's wrong. Is it Draco?" No reply. "Come here, Hermione. Let me give you a hug."

The need to be comforted and held so strong, Hermione flipped around and jumped into Ron's arms. He stroked her hair as her face went to the curve of his neck.

Ron felt his chest tighten so bad that he almost cried with her. He simply held her as she cried as if someone she loved just died.

"Aw, sweet, please stop. I can't take this," Ron murmured into her hair. "I'm hurting to see you so sad."

"I told . . . Dumbledore. And . . . He's s-sending Dr-Draco away," she gasped out between brutal sobs.

Ron groaned with sorrow, his sorrow not too much for Draco but for Hermione, who was in love and wouldn't do very good without him.

"Hermione, lay here for the night. I'll bunk on the floor. Let me get you some food for supper."

"I'm n-not hungry," came her muffled reply.

"Shh," Ron soothed and eased her back into laying positions. He grabbed a blanket from under the bed and tucked it around her.

"Lay here, I'll be right back."

He was indeed back soon but Hermione was already asleep, her nose and eyes red from crying, her hair tousled and Ron could understand why Draco comforted her when she cried. You couldn't help it. She sobbed and trembled, making your heart almost stop, wishing for it to stop if she would only quit crying.

Ron kissed her forehead and placed an apple, sandwich and her favourite chocolate brownie on the nightstand.

He then left her and wished for her to have a peaceful slumber.

……………………

I'm so sorry about not updating! I forgot for so long. I'll trying to get the next chapter out and written for this story and the next chapter for the other story. I'll try to have the other story chapter out in at least a week. I'm soooo sorry.

Hope you liked this chapter.

Chebetta.


	19. Farewell

Enemy, Friend or Lover

..Farewell..

…………………………

Dictionary is at the bottom.

…………………………

Hermione closed her eyes, trying desperately to block out Draco's face from her mind. Her heart ached but she knew that she had done the right thing. Draco was having problems and he was in with the Dark Lord and he couldn't be near people when he was that great of a threat.

"Hermione, please. You have to get out of bed." Ron sat down beside her and the bed dipped. His hand stroked her spine as his other pushed hair from her face.

"I can't," Hermione sobbed and held the pillow closer to her face.

"Hermione, you know he needs the help. He isn't safe. He needs this help, Hermione!"

Hermione shook her head. "No, he needs love. That's all he needs."

"And you've been giving it to him, Hermione. He needs more that that. By keeping him here, it makes matter worse for him. He could go mad, Hermione. Don't you understand that?"

Hermione's sobs were vociferous and her body shook with emotions that were overwhelming.

"But I need him, Ron, I need him so bad."

Ron swallowed and winced at the pain of his dry throat. "Please, Hermione, you need to get up. I can't stand you like this."

"I don't care," she growled and sobbed even harder, her bawling going raucous.

Not able to take it anymore, Ron rolled Hermione over and stared down at her, his face almost incensed. "Hermione, he's leaving and you can't be up here bawling like this. Yes, he'll be gone. Yes, I understand that you'll miss him. But, Hermione, sweet, you can't do this to yourself."

Hermione held her eyes closed so tight, Ron thought that she would hurt from some sort of pain.

"Talk to me, Hermione," Ron commanded.

Hermione shook her head, limp and out of breath. "I-I can't."

"Why not?" Ron asked gingerly.

"I hurt, Ron."

"I know, sweet. Please explain to me."

Hermione whimpered. "I feel broken, beaten. I just want to go to sleep and never awake."

"No, Hermione," Ron declared sharply, it coming out almost cruel. "You need life, you have to keep going. Someday, he'll come back and he'll then need you. And if you're not their, he'll die as well. You have to stay strong for him and for you."

"I d-don't want him to go, Ron." Her teeth started to chatter and her body trembling.

"I know, Hermione, but he is. At least say goodbye to him, Hermione. He at least deserves that."

"I c-can't."

"Why not? Hermione, you both need this last goodbye or you'll both never live on."

"O-okay."

"Good," Ron said, nodding his head also. "Go to the lavatory and wash your face."

Hermione did as she was told, slowly but steadily. She came back out, her face pale, her hands clenched together and her body still shuddering.

Ron got up from the bed and wrapped a soft, baby blue blanket around her shoulders and had her cold hands keep the blanket closed around herself.

"Go say goodbye, Hermione. Tell him all you need to." Ron walked Hermione down the stairs and let her out of the common room.

Ron wrapped his arms tightly around her and gave her body a tight squeeze. Ron kissed her cheek and smiled down at her. "Take all the time you need."

With that, he turned her around and gave her a gently push away from him, towards the dark hall.

Hermione took a deep breath and made her way down the cold, dark corridors. Her hands started to get clammy and she was so scared that she almost missed the stairs.

Hermione slowly crept down them, soundlessly moving across the dark castle. She had found the great staircase but was frightened to go down, to confront Draco. Hermione was so scared to see him off, so petrified to be alone. She was also determined not to cry. Absolutely not.

Her feet hit the cold stone and she knew she had to go down there. So, vigilantly, Hermione made her way down. Draco's dark figure stood in the middle of the hall. He was wearing only a sweater and Hermione thought that he should be wearing something thicker. Her feet made no sound as she came up behind him.

"Draco?"

Draco spun around and started down at her. "I'm scared, Hermione. Why am I going?"

"I'm sorry, Draco. I will miss you."

His hand shot out and gripped her arm tightly.

"Please, Hermione, don't send me away."

Hermione closed her eyes, feeling the tears behind her eyes. She swallowed, it hurting because her throat was so parched.

"Do you not love me anymore?"

Hermione shook her head, and felt Draco's hand go slack on her arm. She knew that he now thought that she didn't love him. She want to tell him how much she did but her throat wouldn't allow words to come out.

Draco's hand fell away to his side and Hermione slowly opened her eyes. Draco was just standing there, his eyes hollow, emotionless as if he wasn't even human. Slowly, oh so slowly, tears appeared in his grey eyes, making them seem bluer than Hermione had ever seen them before.

Hermione's hand came out and she took Draco's hand to her lips and kissed his palm.

"Hermione . . . ?"

"I don't-" Hermione's voice cracked and she tried again. "I don't want you to go."

"Then why are you sending me away? I don't understand Hermione."

Hermione held his hand in both of hers, squeezing tightly, trying to make the tremble of his hands stop. "You're under the Glemm spell, Draco. You have to leave before someone gets hurt. Dumbledore is taking you someplace safe."

"You mean someplace away from you?"

"Yes, away from me."

Draco nodded and took a step back. "Then I guess I better go. Have a good live, Hermione."

Hermione felt the tears spill down her cheeks as she turned and watched Draco step away from her.

"Wait," she cried and Draco did. "That's it?" she whispered, her heart thumping so hard she thought it'd just right out of her chest

Draco shrugged. "What else do you want? You don't want me here and I have feeling it's not only this spell you're talking about."

"Of course it is! You think I want to send you away? You think that I wont miss you? You've got to be crazy. You're my husband and you think I don't love you even that much? What's up with that? Did you marry me for love, Draco? Or just for a lay?"

Draco's jaw clenched tight and Hermione suddenly was terrified, her body wanted to flop down and play dead. Nothing could hurt her then.

"How could you even ask that? Of course married you for love. I can't believe you asked me that. After all I told you, showed you, you still thought that? What have I been trying so hard to do?" He scowled at her and turned his back again, not bothering for a goodbye.

"I love you," Hermione whispered, it was almost reticent. Draco wasn't sure if he heard her or if he was imagining things.

Slowly, silently, but surely he turned around. "What?"

Tears swept down her cheek as she looked at the floor. "I love you."

Draco swept her into his arms and hugged her so tight, she might have snapped in half. But Hermione didn't care. She felt the tenderness and ardour Draco was giving her for the very last time. She would never see him again and she knew that, but in her heart, didn't want to acknowledge it.

"I love you so much," Draco breathed, his face was buried in her neck. "I will love and miss you forever, my love."

Hermione nodded even though Draco couldn't see her and started to weep. "I know."

Draco lifted his face and kissed her slowly, solemnly, sombrely. He leaned back and then tucked her into his body, her face going into his neck this time. Her tears went straight to his soul, her love straight to his heart.

"Forever and always," he whispered.

Repentantly, Draco backed away, Hermione's hoarse wails slowly disappearing as he turned away, his head hung low; his heart down to the bottom of his feet. Tears then came and he nodded to the headmaster and together they left, leaving nothing but a broken heart and lost memories.

..The End..

…………………………

Sorry about the spelling mistakes. Please tell me what you thought and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. This is the end of the story.

But . . .

There is a **PART TWO** coming right up! After Draco's gone . . .

Chebetta

…………………………

. Vociferous- loud, noisy.

. Vigilantly- carefully.

. Raucous- rough, hoarse.

. Incensed- angry.

. Reticent- silent.

. Ardour- passion, love.

. Repentantly- regretfully.


	20. Forever and Always

**Part Two**

Enemy, Friend or Lover

..Forever and Always..

…………………………

Dictionary is at the bottom.

……………………….

Hermione sat at her desk and looked around for a writing implement. She was an author for the newspaper for the muggles and a teacher for the wizard world. Hermione loved to be in both world even though she was pure witch. She had grown up in the muggle world and wanted to stay in it.

At the age of twenty three, Hermione had just begun her life. She had a nice small house, a new car and a dog to keep her company. A boyfriend kept her safe and on her toes so there was no need to worry about her life.

But lately she had felt lonely and detached. She thought of the ring Mark had got her, the big diamond sparkling in the light. That was all a girl could wish for. A great lover who adored her with a great life he could offer her. He was eager to start a knew life but Hermione was hesitant. First of all, the ring was gorgeous but not her. The ring Draco got her was a magnificent lapis diamond with a small silver band. The lapis was for her birthday, a brilliant blue with violent or greenish tints. The ring his way of showing his love but-

The phone rang and Hermione was jerked from her thoughts.

She reached for it and answered with a tired, "hello."

"Hey, chérie. How are you?"

Hermione inwardly sighed but answered with a sweet, "Good. How are you Mark?"

"I'm okay. I was just wondering if you wanted to go out tonight. We could go get some food and then go back to my place."

Another night that would have sounded good but not tonight. Hermione was too distressing to go with him. "I'd love to, Mark, but I can't tonight. I'm exhausted and I just want to go home."

"Oh," Hermione could hear Marks disappointment but he forced his tone to a lighter mood. "I could come by your place and give you a backrub?" he suggested. But the suggestion wasn't only about the backrub. Mark wanted some and Hermione knew it.

Hermione sighed. "That's nice of you, Mark, but all I want to do is sleep."

"Anytime, my love. I guess I'll talk at you later, Hermione."

"Okay." Hermione silently sighed as he gave up.

"I love you."

Hermione almost cringed. Why was she being so rude to him? He only wanted to help.

"Bye, Mark," Hermione whispered and put the phone in the cradle. She sniffed as a sharp tight pain came across her chest and tears started to flood her eyes.

"Stop it, Hermione," she commanded herself. She got up from her solid wood desk and reached for her coat.

Slipping the coat on, Hermione went down the stairs to the parking garage. Hermione refused the tears to come and for an odd reason she just wanted to lay down in the fatal position and die.

She got to her car and drove the distance to her tiny home.

She pulled up and ran for the door of the house. She smiled slightly thankful for the porch and the roof because she had forgot to take her keys out.

Hermione dug into her purse and fetched out her key. She opened the door and watched as a one hundred and thirty-three pound black dog came charging at her.

Cujo eagerly licked her hand, his tail waging back and forth. He knew not to jump up on people. He nudged her hip with his immense nuzzle.

"Hey, baby." Hermione breathed in deep as she bent down and hugged the huge massive dog. Cujo licked her cheek as if he could feel her anguish. "Mama, needs a drink."

Hermione kissed her mutt and let him follow her to the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of wine and went to the bedroom.

She stripped her clothes off and let the tub fill up with hot water and soon after that sunk into it, sipping her wine. The hot water was soothing but even though relaxed, Hermione was rigid inside. Her insides were tied in knots and her head pounded.

Giving into her sorrow and pain, Hermione put her wine down and wept. She cried for the first time in over five years and let all over her emotions spill out.

Cujo came into the bathroom and put his head on the side of the tub, his nose rubbing her face.

Hermione stopped and leaned over to stroke his head. "Yeah, I love you, too, boy." Hermione rubbed her face with her hands and took in a deep breath. "Okay, I'm done now. No need to worry." Cujo knew that wasn't true because he let out a small whimper.

"No, I'm done, Cujo." She smiled reassuringly at the dog and pulled the plug from the tub.

Hermione got out and went straight to her bed, the towel wrapped around her.

Hermione dried off and then pulled the covers back to her bed. She crawled in and Cujo licked her hand. Hermione smiled at him and rubbed his head. "Night, boy."

Cujo gave a nod as if he understood and went to the living room.

Hermione closed her eyes and listened to the rain. The rain soon became faster and so did Hermione's thoughts. Her mind was on overload and she was having trouble keeping up.

The rain turned into hail and the next thing Hermione knew, Cujo shot up onto Hermione's bed and sniffed her face. A small whimper came out and Hermione rolled over. Sitting up, Hermione rubbed her eyes and stared at the dog.

A crack of thunder split through the night, sending Cujo into a frenzy and yelping as if someone was trying to murder him. Newfoundland dogs almost never barked but Cujo could never stand a thunderstorm.

"Cujo, baby, what's wrong. You still can't be scared of storms!"

He let out another whimper and then barked and jumped a mile as a crack of thunder came again. Hermione grunted as Cujo jumped on her and so she pushed him off.

"Lay down, Cujo," Hermione commanded.

He did as he was told. Hermione rolled back over and threw her arms over his massive body. His body shook and his tail thumped on the bed. Hermione snuggled right up to the dog and laid her head on his back.

"It's okay, baby. No need to worry. I'll talk care of you."

Cujo stopped wining and his body soon relaxed and fell into sleep. Hermione lay there, her mind too occupied to even go to sleep.

Today was her and Draco's sixth wedding anniversary. Not that anyone cared but her. Her heart felt empty and her chest felt tight with emotions.

She pressed her face into Cujo furry coat and stroked his back. She shouldn't be thinking of him when she had a new boyfriend that loved her. Draco had walked out on her and had never even looked back. He couldn't have loved her. Never did, never would.

Hermione stepped out of the rain and into the tiny house. She was so sick of the rain.

"Cujo, baby? I'm home, come say hi to mommy," Hermione called out from the entrance of the house. Cujo didn't come running like he always did, making Hermione frown. "Cujo? Cujo, baby, where are you?"

Hermione reached for the light switch in the kitchen but no light came on.

"Great," she muttered under her breath. "Just what I need." She stalked back to the entrance and got a candle from the top cupboard and lit it.

Setting the candle on the table, Hermione went to the fridge and pulled out an apple. Hermione bit into the apple and went looking for her dog. Cujo was no where to be seen. Hermione called out but it was rare that he ever barked so she wasn't expecting an answer. There was no sound in the house. Hermione walked through the house calling for Cujo but he never came to her.

Hermione started to worry and soon went running around in the dark house.

"Cujo, you stupid mutt! Where are you?"

Cujo sat in the door of the small sitting room. He sat straight, rigid, his eyes alert and his small ears perked up.

"Cujo, there you are!" Hermione gasped with relief. But Cujo didn't move, didn't come towards her.

Hermione moved forwards but Cujo growled. "Cujo? What is wrong with you?"

Hermione came towards him and stroked a hand down his stiff back. He didn't growled but he didn't turn to her touch.

Hermione moved in front of him to look his in the eyes but he shot forwards and stood once again in front of her.

His eyes were sharp and on full attention. His eyes bore into hers and had a dangerous tint.

"Cujo?" Hermione whispered. The dog did not move so Hermione stood up and called him to follow. He had always listened to her. Always.

Hermione grabbed his collar and tried to drag him from the room but his one hundred and thirty-three pounds was not match to Hermione's one hundred and twenty-three.

"Cujo, come here now!"

He didn't even give her a glance. His gaze was straight forward.

Hermione left the room and went to the kitchen and into the pantry. She dropped a pan and screamed.

Sure enough, Cujo came running to her rescue. She patted his head and shut the door on his face.

"I'm sorry, baby. But you're scaring me. You stay in the pantry for a little while and I'll come get you soon," she promised

Regretfully, Hermione left the kitchen and went to the sitting room to check things out.

She glanced around and found nothing out of the ordinary. She turned to leave when she heard, "Hello, Hermione."

Hermione screamed and jerked around. The apple fell to the floor with a thud and Hermione clutched her racing heart. Her eyes were wide and her chest was heaving.

"W-who's there?" she asked, her voice trembling as she reached behind her for the bat that was always there.

"I knew you'd go for the bat," the voice swept through the room, a chill following it. "Always were a violent one."

"W-what do you want?" she asked, her back straight.

"Nothing, but thanks for offering."

"Then get out of my house," Hermione commanded.

A chuckle filled the room. "You've always amused me so. Why can't I stay? After all you do let other men into your house."

"Yeah, men I know! Who the hell are you?"

"Do you not remember me, Hermione?"

"No, I don't. Please just get out of my house."

There was no voice that came back and after a few minutes, Hermione sagged against the wall and sighed out deeply.

"I've decided like your house," the man replied.

A closed her eyes and held her breath. Letting it out, and back in. "This is just a dream, this is just a dream," she chanted to herself.

"I'm afraid not, my dear. But you might what to watch what you do more often. You're leaving a trail of bodies where you go."

"B-bodies? What do you mean?"

"Dead bodies, my love."

Hermione gasped at him and sidestepped towards the door.

A snap of thunder echoed throughout the room followed by a flash of lightening.

The man was large. His clothes in rages and his face in shadow but Hermione could tell he had at least a month worth of beard on his face.

"Who are you?" Hermione whispered, horror in her voice.

"You tell me, _Ms. Lanna_." Shivers went up her spine and the man took a step closer, his body towering over her.

"How do you know my name?" Hermione squeaked out.

"I've been watching you, Hermione. You sure do like your men."

Anger soon replaced fear and Hermione snapped up straight. "You exactly are you suggesting?"

"Nothing, my dear, just you like the company of men."

"You're calling me a whore!" Hermione shot out.

"Are you not?" The man asked calmly.

"No! I am not a whore! If you must know most of me friends are guys. That doesn't mean I sleep with them all!"

"I said no such thing." Again his voice was cold but still hushed, no anger visible.

"Oh, but you indicated it!"

Slowly, he was advancing towards her. Hermione didn't notice until he was a meter and a half away. Hermione inched along the wall until her hand touched the doorknob to the other side of the study.

"Do not move, Hermione."

"This is my house! You broke in here so don't you dare tell me where to go in my own goddamn house!"

"I'm warning you, Hermione," his voice faintly held the threat.

Hermione shot the man a glare and opened the door. Another streak of lightening came and Hermione saw the blood first.

"What the hell?"

She started for the left side of the study and broke into screams as a dead man lay at her feet. Footsteps came behind her and Hermione raced for the kitchen, her creams carried through the house.

The man was behind her and Hermione screamed again.

A hand grasped her wrist as he yelped and tried to jerk it back. But the grip was so intense, Hermione couldn't even move her fingers.

Hermione swing her arm out and hit the man in the side of his face. He grunted but pulled Hermione down to the floor. She kicked, punched, bit, and even spat but not of that stopped the man from getting her flat on her back.

"Help me!" Hermione screeched.

"For gods sake, woman! Just the fuck up!"

His large hand clamped down on her mouth, his body pressing her down on the hard wood floor.

Hermione bit his hand so hard she tasted the blood. She kicked her legs wild but the man clamped them scissor style in his.

"They've come to kill you, Hermione."

Hermione froze in her frantic fight for freedom, letting tears fall from her eyes.

The house was almost silent except for Cujo trapped in the pantry. He was barking and growling. He was as ready to kill.

"You killed the man in my office."

"Either you or him."

Hermione lay so still, she forgot to breathe.

"Breathe, Hermione."

She did. "Are you gonna kill me, too?"

A set of electrifying blue eyes met hers and Hermione flinched her head to the side. The sound for the doorknob to the front door jiggled.

"No; there are people here to do that. Do you want to live, Hermione?"

Hermione whimpered and nodded.

"Then shut up and do as your told."

Hermione nodded again and squeezed her eyes shut.

The next time he spoke, his lips brushed against her ear. "In three, you'll get up and as quietly as you can, you will go to the study."

Hermione shook her head franticly. The body was in there. There was no way that she was going to go in there.

"You don't go in there, Hermione, you will die. Have you changes your mind yet?"

Hermione whimpered. "Yes."

"Good. One . . . Two . . . Three!"

Hermione was lifted from the floor and she tried to step forward. Her legs gave out and the man grabbed her hand, pulling her along with him.

They stepped into the study and the smell hit Hermione so hard she gagged. The front door opened and the man clamped his hard hand over her mouth, just as the scream came out. The sound was smothered but Hermione was so scared she couldn't move.

She fell to her knees as the man pulled at her again. She was then picked up and carried around to the sleek desk.

Hermione was put on the floor and the man crawled over top of her, both under the hug desk. She was about to protest when she remember the others in her house as well.

The man was heavy as he lay across her but he tried to keep most of his weight off of her. She struggled not to make a sound as she cried but she wasn't doing a very good job.

The man cupped the back of her head with his one hand and lifted her face to the crook of his neck. Hermione tried to stop but the tears kept on coming.

Footsteps came across the hall and Cujo was barking so much and trying to break through the glass on the pantry door.

"I found Fredrick," a man called. "But there's no sign of the girl. There are struggle marks in the front yard and skid marks from a car. A shoe as well."

He whimpered and the man stroked her neck with his other hand. "Shh, now. You're okay. Shh."

"She's gone then," another voice called, "I have no sigh of her but a half eaten apple that isn't even brown yet."

"Then Peter must have her. She'll be taken to the place. Let's go. It'll take us a good two days to get there free style."

The front door slammed closed and Hermione then let out a sob.

"Please, don't cry, Hermione."

"I-I'm so s-scared."

"I know. I've come to save you. You have no need to fear me."

"P-promise?"

"Forever and always."

All Hermione could do was gasp. A second later colours flew around her world. They became brighter and brighter until there was no more colour at all.

…………………………

Hey there. Here's part two! How did ya like it? I hope it was alright. I had so much fun writing this! I so hope I get good reviews so I can keep up the interest and we shall both have fun! Well, submit me a review and tell me what you thought. Thanks... And be nice.

Chebetta


	21. Square One

****

Part Two

Enemy, Friend or Lover

..Square One..

…………………………

Hermione's eyes flicked open and she groggily peered around. Her chest was heavy that she found it hard to breath. Cujo's fuzzy face came into her view.

"How are you, puppy?"

Hermione's "puppy", Cujo, gave her an eager lick on the cheek.

Hermione giggled, her chest starting to feel like it was bruised.

"You have to get off though, buddy. Mama's gonna break in two. What time is it, Cujo?" she asked the dog not expecting an answer.

"It's two-thirty-one."

Hermione gasped and bolted from the bed. "Oh my god! It wasn't a dream!" Hermione faced the man

"I'm afraid not, Hermione."

"The man- he's dead?" Hermione asked referring to the man in her den.

The man nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"You killed him! You killed someone in my house!"

The man shook his head grimly. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want you dead."

"You killed someone in my freakin' house! Who the hell do you think you are?"

A silence filled the room and Cujo came up to his owner and nudged her hip. He let out a small whimper and licked her hand as if to say, "I'm here for you."

"Oh my god."

The man reached out his hand and Hermione noticed the slight tremble. "Hermione," he whispered. "Please, I need-"

Hermione calmly pointed to the bedroom door. "You need to get out of my house." The man opened his mouth but Hermione cut him off. "Now."

Bowing his head, he nodded and headed for the door.

"I'm sorry, Hermione."

"Go to hell," Hermione shot back.

The man shook his head. "To late." The words were spoken so softly Hermione wasn't sure if she had just imagined them.

Hermione felt a tinge of pain but turned her back and climbed into her king sized bed. Cujo climbed in with her and Hermione felt the tears come. She angrily refused them to come. "Stop crying, dammit!"

Hermione lay down and let Cujo try to comfort her. She thought back to Hogwarts. With Harry, Ron, Draco even Cole.

Cole had no right into her life. He tried and he got burned. That's what he got trying to play with fire.

Not able to forget scary memories, Hermione climbed back out of the bed and to the kitchen. She dug through the medicine until she came out with a tiny tablet. She swallowed the small pill and made her way back to the bedroom. As soon as her head hit the pillow, Hermione fell into a deep sleep.

……………………….

The next morning Hermione woke up to the smell of bacon. It smelled so good, Hermione automatically went to the kitchen, her only cloths were her panties and her t- shirt that didn't even reach mid thigh.

Opening the two small swinging doors Hermione went straight to the coffee maker for a cup of the sweet strong smell. It was after she had drunk four long sips she then actually realized that she didn't make the coffee. Or the heavenly smell of bacon.

Slowly and cautiously, Hermione turned around.

The man stood there, cleanly shaven and in cleaner clothes.

"Good morning."

Hermione almost dropped her cup as she realized she was staring at Draco. His face was older, more serious than when she had last seen him.

"Draco?"

He nodded and reached for the cup that was about to fall out of her hands. She jumped back and cringed.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Hermione."

"W-why are you here?" Hermione stammered.

"I've come to save you."

Hermione almost gagged. It was starting again. "Oh, and I suppose you came her to be my hero?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Yes."

"Draco, come on-"

"No, Hermione. With is not something to complain about. I'm here and we will be leaving this evening. Get a bag packed so you're ready."

"No!" Hermione announced. "You can't do this to me! I'm not leaving my house!"

"Then you're going to die, Hermione. In your den is Fredrick Miles. He was sent to kill you, Hermione. More men will come to kill you. You either come with me or you die."

That gave Hermione no choice but before she agreed she wanted answers.

"Who wants me dead and why?"

"Voldemort, Hermione. You remember him, don't you? He took your good friend Dominic."

The mention of his name, Hermione's heart made a leap and a faint ach still clenched around her chest.

"How do you know that?"

"Where do you think I've been, Hermione?"

"You were with him?" Hermione gasped.

He gave a nod and started to talk, but Hermione only heard words here and there. "Killed there . . . Blah blah . . . Run . . . Die . . . Talked about you . . Bah blah blah. . . Out . . . Blah blah . . . Escaped. Hermione, are you listening to me?"

Hermione shook her head franticly as if to push the thoughts away. "What did you say?"

"Voldemort wants your powers and he's sending people to come and get you. I couldn't let that happen so I came to get you."

"How do you know that?"

"I was with him, Hermione. I was more or less his ally to get information for Dumbledore.

"What?" Hermione asked astonished.

"You wont understand so I'm not even going to bother trying to explain it to you. He used me as well, Hermione. I'm not-"

"No! You will tell me now! I'm not some child, Draco! I want to know what is going on and I want to know now!"

Calmly, Draco put his cup of coffee down. "No. I'll explain later." Draco turned back round and set a plate down in front of Hermione. "Eat and then get packing."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue but Draco shot her a look.

Hermione shut her mouth and stared down at her bacon, eggs and potatoes. Her mouth started to drool and it wasn't too much later that Hermione's mouth was once again open with food going in instead of words coming out.

When she was done she put her dished in the sink and used her wand to have them washed.

She found Draco on the couch, his back slouched and his eyes glazed over, deep in thought.

"Draco," she called out. "Are you okay?"

Draco jerked and turned to face Hermione only giving her a blunt, "yes."

"Good. Now," Hermione started and sat before him on the coffee table, "I'm not packing a thing until you tell me what went on and what had happened."

Draco didn't move a muscle. He just stared her in the eye, daring her to back down. Finally, a faint light came into his eyes and he started to speak.

"When I left Hogwarts, I went into hiding. Dumbledore then trained me for everything I needed and I went to find Voldemort."

"You what?" Hermione gasped and started to stand up.

Draco clamped his hand on Hermione's thigh and pushed her back onto the table. "If you want to hear this, you need to keep your mouth closed."

Hermione nodded, not liking the idea but she needed to know what taken place back then.

"Voldemort took me in and over a year, I told Dumbledore everything I had found out. Slowly, Voldemort started to become suspicious and so I broke off with Dumbledore. I've been working with Voldemort to get answers so I can stop what he is doing." He stopped and took in a breath. "Hermione, he needs more powers and you were, you are," he corrected himself, "the greatest and the smartest witch known to the world, young and old in centuries. He wants you, Hermione."

"But-"

"Hermione," he snapped, cutting her off. "He's coming for you."

Hermione's mouth snapped shut and her back went straight. Her gorgeous brown eyes widened and filled with worry, fright and dread.

"Hermione, I don't care what you say. I'm getting you out of here whether you like it or not. Go pack a bag and get ready to leave by six tonight."

Hermione made no move to get up. She sat up and stared straight at Draco, her thoughts swarming her brain, her heart thundering inside her chest. She wanted to weep, to shout, and to hurt something but no emotion came out.

"Hermione, get going," Draco snapped, his patience running low. Still no sign of movement came from her and Draco leaned closer to see of she was even breathing. She wasn't.

"Breath, Hermione." Finally, a long shuddering breath came out. Draco grabbed her chin and pulled her face closer to his own. "Hermione, we need to be out of here by six o clock. Get your belongings together and then we have to get out."

Hermione got up and made her way to the bedroom.

She had packed a week worth of things within two hours and decided to go for a sleep. She got to the bed and instantly collapsed from exhaustion into an intense sleep.

……………………….

Someone hollered and Hermione instantly shot straight up in her bed. Not just screaming but grunting and gasping as well. Hermione scrambled from the bed and raced to the living room.

Mark raised his fist and smashed it into Draco's face.

"Mark!" Hermione shouted.

Draco charged at Mark and they tumbled to the floor. Draco punched Mark repeatedly and flung out a knife.

"You move and I'll kill you," Draco growled.

"No, stop it!" Hermione shrieked.

Draco moved the blade an inch away from Marks throat but kept his gaze steadily on him.

"Who the hell are you?" Draco snapped, venom almost coming form his mouth.

"Bordeaux. Mark Bordeaux."

"Ohmygod, Draco! Get off of him!"

He just ignored her. "What do you want?"

"That is non of your business." The blade was once again pressed into his throat.

"I repeat, what do you want?"

Mark closed his eyes and swallowed, his Adam's apple sliding across the sharp blade. A trickle of bloods slipped down his neck.

"Draco, please," Hermione begged.

"I've come to check up on Hermione. She hadn't talk to me for a while and I needed to see her."

"For what reason?"

"Please, Draco. Put the knife away!" Hermione begged.

"I don't need a reason to see my fiancée."

The blade moved faster than a bullet. "Your what?"

"Stop it!" Hermione yelped.

Both boys peered over to her.

"Get up off of my floor and Draco, for Gods sake, put the knife away!" The men both got up and glared at each other. "Draco sit on the couch and Mark go to my room." Neither man moved.

Hermione was fuming by then and had to grind her teeth together. "Now!" she barked. The men got going.

Hermione stomped off to the kitchen for the first aid kit and ice. She grabbed a rag and headed to her bedroom not giving Draco a single glance. The door slammed shut behind her.

"What in hell's name are you doing here!"

"I've come to see you, Hermione! Is that not allowed anymore? And who is that god-awful man? Have you got a new lover, Hermione?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Mark. He's an old friend."

"Does he not own a razor?" Mark snapped. "He looks like a cave man."

"Mark, stop it or I'll kick you out and make you clean yourself up."

Mark shut up.

"He got you bad," Hermione muttered as she whipped the blood at his lip. "You might not see out of this eye tomorrow."

"He attacked me first, Hermione."

"Mark, will you drop it already?"

"No, I won't!" Mark grunted as she touched the cut on his cheek. "He held a knife to my throat."

"I know, Mark. After all, he was trying to protect me. Doesn't that make you feel better if he's staying here?"

Mark shot up off the bed. "He's what?" Hermione swallowed and Mark kept on going. "You love him don't you? You don't want me anymore."

"Mark," Hermione moaned, irritated. "He left me a long time ago. I don't know him anymore. I'm with you, Mark, not him."

Mark nodded and reached for Hermione's hand. He placed a kiss on her palm and then tugged her close. Hermione freely went into his embrace and swung her arms around his neck. She breathed in deep and let out a profound sigh.

"It's you I care about, Mark. Draco is here to protect me against something you can't help with."

"Of course I can! I'm a lawyer and I know people if I can't help. Plus, I have money, too."

"No, Mark. This has to do with my other side. I have to go to keep away from the evil, Mark. This isn't from your world."

"Is it that bad?" Mark whispered, pulling her body tighter to his own. Hermione laid her head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent.

"Yes, it is." Hermione laid still and quite for a while then thought she should tell him not to worry. "I'll always keep in touch with you while I'm gone. Draco says I could be killed here the fastest. Mark, I don't want to die."

"I don't want you to die, either."

"Then I have to go with Draco. I will come back and I hope it will be soon."

They sat in silence for ten minutes when Hermione finally got off of Mark's lap and kissed his cheek. Mark noticed hers were slightly damp and so he pulled her back down to his lap and cradled her head with his large hands into the cradle of his neck.

"Shhh, Hermione. I love you. From what you told me and what I've heard you're a great witch and I believe in you."

Hermione nodded and kissed the side of his throat. "Thanks, Mark. You have no clue how much I needed to hear that." Painfully, Hermione leaned away from him. She craved his embrace but kept her tears at bay and cleaned him up completely. The room stayed quite and calm even though Mark wanted to know more about Draco.

"Okay. All done," Hermione whispered.

"Thanks, baby," Mark answered back and stood up from the bed. He kissed Hermione's forehead then her mouth softly. "When will you return?" Mark asked, his voice solemn and his eyes gloomy.

"I have no clue," Hermione replied honestly. "I will keep in contact with you though. I promise you that."

Mark nodded. He was satisfied with that. "I'll leave then."

Hermione walked him to the door, pointingly ignoring Draco on her way. She walked him down to his flashy red sports car and turned to kiss his lips.

She then kissed his cheek and whispered a goodbye.

"Not enough."

Mark swept Hermione back to him and held her fitted to his body. His lips found hers and kissed her hard and throughout leaving his body trembling. He leaned Hermione against his car and hugged her body closer.

Minds wrapped up in each other, the kiss went into something so deep and so much need was shown, Hermione felt shaken and wanted to stay there forever. She was safe in his arms because she was in his world not her own. She wanted the security of him so back she ached.

Hermione knew Draco could always protect her better that anyone but she knew Mark was there for her. She didn't need the faint echo of worry in her own head about the insecurity of him leaving.

"I love you, Hermione. Keep safe and I'll be waiting for you."

Unable to maintain her calm composure, Hermione let out a sob. "Good bye, Mark." After that, she sprinted for the house and slammed it shut behind her. She took in five deep breaths and wiped her face dry with the back of her hands.

With her lips closed tightly, she walked into the living room and started to head for the bathroom to clean herself up. She didn't want Draco to know that she had been crying. He'd poke and prod until he knew everything about her life with Mark. Which he had no right to.

"You're getting married soon then?" Draco snapped as Hermione came back from the bathroom and into the room. He still sat on the couch sulking.

"What's it to you?" Hermione growled, frustrated and hurt.

Draco shot to his feet. "It matters a lot! Considering that you're my wife! Have you ever heard of cheating, Hermione?"

"Oh, _puh-lease_! I'm sick of you already! You left me, remember, Draco? I didn't go and join the fucking Dark Lord!"

"For your information, Hermione, you left me! You sent me right to him."

"Oh, and I choose for you to join him! I don't think so!"

Draco shook his head and turned on his heels and right out of the door. Hermione was right behind him, screaming and yelling. "You would have left anyways, Draco! You didn't care about me more that you cared for my feelings!"

"Like you cared for me?" Draco shot back, his anger sky high and his hands in tight fists beside him.

"I did care for you, Draco. I loved you!"

"If you loved me then you would have tried to make it work! Not just throw me away like some garbage!"

Hermione was fuming. How dare he accuse her of such things!

"You didn't understand," she muttered her teeth clenched tightly. Hermione give up and heading back for the house.

"Understand what, Hermione? Explain your troubled life to me and tell me exactly why I should take pity on you and forgive you?"

Hermione shook her head. "Never mind, Draco."

Draco grasped her wrist and flung her back around to face him. "Tell me, damn it!"

"I had you leave so I could keep you, Draco."

"You did not! You sent me into my own death! Like I was a waste of your time."

"Then why are you here?" Hermione sneered. "If you hate me so much then why are you here?"

"This isn't about me Hermione, this is about you. What would I not understand?"

"You weren't the only things that was sentenced to death."

Draco started at her, bagging her with his eyes to keep going.

"My heart died as well," Hermione chocked out. Draco rolled his eyes and Hermione forced herself not to get angry with him. She was going to tell him the truth and then he would leave.

"I laid in my bed for two weeks straight. I didn't sleep, eat or move. I cried the whole two weeks, Draco. But by the time I knew, it was too late."

"To late for what!"

Hermione took in a deep breath. "I was pregnant, Draco." Hermione was on the verge of tears. "I sent you away to keep you safe and the next thing I knew, you were imprisoned by Voldemort. I was heartbroken and so depressed to think you could be dead that all I could do was weep. The baby died in me before I even knew he was there. I was two months pregnant, Draco." Hermione freely let her tears fall. She was not ashamed of them now; she had a right to bawl until she wanted to stop. "He was two months old. He had fingers and toes-" Hermione then broke down. She crumpled to the ground and lied down in the fatal position, her hand covering her face as she wept.

"Oh, Hermione," Draco whispered. He bent down and scooped her up in his arms. "Lord Almighty."

Draco marched straight to her bedroom and sat down on the bed, Hermione in his lap. Hermione clutched to Draco so tight that he was going to have bruises from her fingers.

"Hermione, baby, please," Draco begged and held her close. He rocked her back and forth in his arms and kissed the top of her head, trying to hold her as tight as he could without actually hurting her.

"I k-killed m-my baby," Hermione sobbed.

"Oh, Hermione. Baby, you didn't know. It wasn't your fault, it wasn't!"

"B-but I didn't d-do anything fo-"

"No," Draco snapped. "It was not your fault, dammit! It should have never happened but it did! I know that if you knew about the child, you would have taken care of it, Hermione. Things happen for a reason and maybe, just maybe, this was supposed to happen-"

"No, I don't b-believe that!"

"You don't have to, Hermione. But I believe in fate and believe with all that I have that this was meant to be. I know that you didn't mean for that to happen."

Hermione nodded and curled tighter into Draco. "I'm so sorry."

"Believe me, Hermione, the baby doesn't need tears anymore. Because, Hermione, I know things happen for a reason. Forgive yourself and trust in what you believe in. Do you really think if that child lived, you'd want it to be with you right now? Running from the worst evil on earth?"

Hermione shook her head.

"So forgive yourself from this grief and worry about now. This sounds harsh but you can always have another child. Another child will not cover the hurt and sorrow from the first, but it will prove to you that you can raise that child in a world save and without unneeded pain." Hermione agreed with a nod and she sniffed.

"Go to sleep for a while and then we need to leave."

Draco set her down on the bed covered her with a blanket. With one backwards glance, he left and closed the door tightly behind him.

Hermione didn't know what to do but cry. She was back on square one. Falling in love, not wanting to and totally dependant to Draco. To Hermione, square one sucked.

……………………….

Hey there. I hope that you liked the chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought. I really am trying to make this story the best you've read.

Chebetta


	22. Goodbye World

****

Part Two

Enemy, Friend or Lover

..Goodbye World..

…………………………

Dictionary is at the bottom of the page.

…..………..…………

Hermione woke with a jolt. Her head hurt, her body was sore and her eyes felt raw and swollen. She sat up and stared at the door. She couldn't leave her house like this, and she refused to. But she knew that was a lie. She was in danger and needed to be safe and she hated to admit it: she was safest with Draco. But he would not boss her around because she didn't not care what he thought.

It was strange that before leaving the room, Hermione checked herself out in the mirror to make sure she looked alright. She growled to herself and shook her head in disgust.

"Yeah, right, Hermione, you don't care what he thinks of you," she mocked to herself as she turned from the mirror.

Angrily, she opened the door to find Draco on the couch with Cujo's head on his knees.

Draco held a blade in his hand and was examining it's long cool length with his fingers. He held the knife possessively but it looked cherished in his strong hands. He felt the blade as if he were blind, his only way to see was by touch. Hermione found it so chilling that she was suddenly jealous of the stupid dagger.

"I'm hungry."

Draco didn't even open his eyes as he replied, "we'll eat and then we have to leave. There's food already on the table"

"Okay."

The meal was awkward with a long silence. Every once in a while, Draco's knee would brush against Hermione's. She would inhale and stare it him while he sat there, stuffing more food into his mouth as if he hadn't felt the strong powerful jolt of electricity passing through them.

The meal was painful and Hermione was so nervous and so aroused even by how he held the fork dominantly in his hands. Hermione finished her plate and pushed her chair away casually and stretched out, breaking the connection between her and Draco. Draco noticed this but said nothing just kept on eating until the table was empty.

Hermione cleared her throat and turned to Draco. "You can go and have a shower now. I'll clean up."

"Thank you." Draco smiled and left the room.

Hermione sighed loudly and gave her heart time to settle down. Soon enough, Hermione was back up and washing the dishes, the fruity smell of the soap hovering in the kitchen like an invisible fog.

"Thanks."

Hermione jumped at Draco's voice and shot him a look over her shoulder.

"My God, Draco!" She then smiled and laughed, it coming out a little nervously. "I'm not sure what you're thanking me for but you don't have to thank me for anything."

The kitchen once again became silent. Hermione barely heard Draco move closer, but it was the fact that she could made her shiver.

"Thank you." His words ran across her shoulders and then down her spine. Hermione shivered and her eye lids grew heavy. She hated the fact that even she could visibly see the shiver that split through her body.

"Hermione?"

Slowly Hermione turned around and stared just past his head. "Yes?"

"I-" The words died on his lips as her chocolate brown eyes met his own. Draco raised his hand and trailed his fingertips along her jaw. Hermione quivered at the gently caress. As petrified as she was, she did not turn away. "You're so damn beautiful," he murmured as he framed her face with his strong hands.

The sweet smell filled Hermione's nostrils like a drug. But she wasn't getting high off the smell of soap but the smell and feel of Draco. Her own wet hands came up as she grasped his wrist in a firm grip. She knew Draco was waiting for her to pull away but she made no effort whatsoever to push his hands away or pull away from his tender arms around her.

Hermione knew she was gazing at him helplessly and her lips instantly parted as he licked his. Hermione knew that the things she was feeling were showing through her eyes- longing, uncertainty, need and even a touch of fear. Most off all, burning desire that Draco too, was feeling.

His gaze dropped to her mouth and Hermione felt her lower lip tremble. That was Draco's breaking point because his mouth swept down on hers.

"Hermione," he whispered her like a caress.

A small and agonizing sound came for the back of Hermione's throat- part despair, the rest was relinquish. Resistance was now futile. From the moment his warm breath shivered across her skin, she was utterly lost, here body totally weak with need and longing.

She wondered why as she gave in to the kiss. How did she have such and effect to him? She should be feeling anger and disgust not this sizzling desire.

She would have crumbled to the floor as her knees turned to jelly but Draco wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly against him. Coiling her arms around her neck, Hermione held on for dear life. The heat seeped through her body making her tingle. The sensation pulsing though her were lush, so voluptuous, she felt as if she was drowning in pleasure.

"Oh, god," Draco muttered as he dropped his face into the curve of her shoulder. He kissed her violent pulse and then smiled as she moaned. He bit the side if her neck and then licked away the sting. "I have to stop or I wont be able to."

Hermione moaned as his tongue stroked behind her ear. Her body leaned forward, innocently taunting and teasing him.

Draco groaned and then growled as he put his hands to her hips and pushed away from her.

"Go and change and then we can go."

Hermione swallowed and got to her room, half closing the door and she yanked her shirt over her head.

"Where are we going?" Hermione called as she took off her pants to jump into a pair of well worn jeans.

"You'll see."

A shook her head and mimicked his words to herself mockingly as she took out a shirt from her closet. "What will we do with Cujo?"

"Don't know." Hermione jumped as his words didn't come from far away. He stood leaning against the door staring at her body. Hermione refused to be intimidated so she deliberately pulled the shirt on slowly.

"Is there someone close that you trust enough to have Cujo stay with?"

"Mark."

Draco gave a flat out, "no."

"My Aunt Annabelle." Hermione went to the bathroom and applied her make up.

"She lives around here? I didn't know that."

"Of curse you didn't. You don't know much about that stuff anymore."

Draco stood up straight, a sign of defence, Hermione noted. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

Draco reached out and grabbed Hermione's wrist. "Answer me, dammit!"

"Let go of me!" she growled. "It's exactly what I said. You don't know stuff like that anymore. You were too busy helping Voldemort and caring for yourself to care about the people who loved you."

"Not this again," Draco moaned in annoyance.

Hermione snarled. "You asked me so I told you. Stop the shit and let's go."

"Fine."

They went to the living room, both angry and ill tempered.

"Grab your dog and then lets go."

"Fine," Hermione snapped. Softer she called to Cujo, "Common, let's go see Puppy. Auntie Annabelle will love to see you."

Cujo wagged his tail, and ran in a couple of circles. "Good boy." Hermione patted his side and went to the front hall.

"We'll drop him off first and then we'll come back to get your stuff." Before Hermione could open her mouth, Draco was out the door and half way down the sidewalk. Hermione snarled again. No way could he be so bossy to her! She was going to make her own rules. No more of listening to Draco's every order.

She opened the door and locked it behind her.

"Walk faster," Draco growled to her.

"No."

Draco stopped dead in his tracks. "What was that?"

"I said no!" _Good job, Hermione_, she complemented to herself. "I wont have you boss me around."

Draco's face was cold and harsh but a small smile slid onto his face. "Fine, suit yourself. Don't blame be if the Dark Lord gets you." He turned back around and kept on walking.

Hermione picked up her speed.

"That's what I though."

Soon enough, they got to Annabelle's house.

The house was small and Hermione was ready for Draco's smart remarks. 'It's such a dump. Who would life in this shit hole? Oh, yeah, Annabelle would.' She could hear him mock her aunt in her head.

"It's cute." Draco muttered, a smile on his face. His face turned to the side as she examined the small house. The large yard filled with flowers, trees and fountains.

The door flew open and tall curly brown haired looking woman came out and ran to Hermione, a large golden retriever following her out the door.

"Hermione, dear! How are you doing?"

"I'm alright, I guess." Hermione leaned down and hugged the massive dog. "How are you doing, Leticia, baby? Are you being a good girl for Auntie?"

"Oh, she's great. It's a blessing you gave her to me, Hermione. This house was just so empty without her. So dear, what's up?"

"I need a favour of you."

The older woman smiled. "Anything for you, my dear child.

Hermione scratched Cujo's head. "Could you watch Cujo for a while?"

"Sure, that's not problem at all!" She bent down and ruffled Cujo's neck as she kissed his nuzzle. "How long?"

"I don't know. A week maybe more?"

Annabelle slowly stood up and that's when her cool brown eyes crossed over to Draco. A look of surprise came over her. "Draco? What on earth are you doing here?"

"Well, Hermione is-"

Hermione scampered to reach Draco's side and to touch his arm. "We're leaving town for a week or so," Hermione said, hurriedly. Even to herself, it didn't sound convincing.

"I see." Annabelle stood still and peered at Draco's serious face and Hermione's fake smile.

"Yeah, we ran into each other last week," Hermione said trying to make something up and have it sound assuring.

"Is that right?" Annabelle stood still and noticed that Hermione hesitantly put her arm around Draco's waist. Draco slightly straightened but didn't do a thing about it.

All of a sudden Draco smiled. "That's right. I missed Hermione so much that I-" he stopped talking to look down adoringly at her, "that I wasn't whole. I was incomplete and making others suffer so my loss wasn't so deep."

Annabelle started to melt and then smiled.

"So where are you going?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know, Draco wont tell me. But we will send you letter so you'll know we're safe."

"Thank you, dear."

"I'm sorry, Annabelle," Draco started, "but we must go now. We have to leave so we can get on our trip." Draco smiled at Hermione's aunt.

Draco then leaned down in Hermione's ear and whispered, "You are such a liar."

Hermione giggled and swatted his stomach. "Draco!" Hermione knew she was blushing but it wasn't from the fact that she was pretending that Draco was saying seductive things into her ear but that she was out right lying to the person she loved the most. Plus, the fact that Draco knew it. She was nervous that her aunt could see right through her and her lies.

Hermione untangled herself from Draco's arms and opened them for her aunt.

"You be careful, Hermione." Annabelle held Hermione tightly and Hermione knew that Annabelle knew she was lying. Of course, she did! Aunt Annabelle knew everything and it was so damn annoying.

"I love you."

Annabelle held her tighter. "I know, dear. And I love you, too."

Hermione stepped back from her wall of comfort and backed away. Draco grabbed her hand and started to walk away only to call, "Nice to see you again, Annabelle," over his shoulder.

"Bye Cujo, you be good for Auntie, okay? Bye Leticia, baby! Thanks Annabelle!" Hermione yelled over Draco's shoulder as well.

As the crossed the street, Draco let go of Hermione's hand as if it were garbage. "Let's get your stuff."

Soon enough, they were in Hermione's car and on their way to god knows where.

The car was silent and Hermione desperately wanted Draco to say something. Well, thanks to her wishful thinking, he did.

"Why did you lie to her like that?" Draco finally asked.

"Because I love her and I didn't want her to worry about me."

"So you lied to her?"

Hermione shook her head and looked over at him. "I had to Draco. She's the only family I have. I want to keep her from getting hurt and from worrying about me."

The car was silent for a while until Draco finally spoke. "She isn't the only family that you have, Hermione."

"Oh, and I suppose that you're parents are part of my family?"

"Yes. My mother found you to be the daughter that she always wanted. She never stopped talking about you, Hermione. She loved you and would have helped you through anything."

"Uh huh," Hermione said sarcastically. "And I presume that you father would to?"

Draco scowled at her acerbic tone. "My father didn't care for anyone but himself."

Hermione frowned but didn't say anything.

"I was trying-"

"I know, Hermione. Just sit back and stop talking. We'll be there soon enough."

Hermione sighed but did what she was told. She looked out the window and the car turned invisible and flew into the air. She now had no job, no house, no life. Her world was all over.

"Good bye, world," Hermione whispered. She blinked and let a tear fall down her cheek, then she was ready to take on the world.

…………………………

I'm go goddamn sorry! I was lazy and started to slow down the chapters even more and then I was done this chapter and the next and then my computer got a virus and froze right up before I could even save the chapters to my email. I'm so sorry for making you all wait. I'm sorry about the terrible grammar and spelling mistakes as well. Anyways, I thank you all for the support and compliments and please keep on reading. I appreciated all the love you guys have given to me! All the best,

Chebetta

…………………………

.Relinquish- Surrender.

.Futile- having no useful result. (pointless.)

.Voluptuous- having strong sexual appeal.

.Acerbic - Harsh and sharp


	23. Home

****

Part Two

Enemy, Friend or Lover

..Home..

…………………………

Dictionary is at the bottom of the page.

…..………..…………

Hermione felt as if she were floating on a soft and fluffy cloud. She felt relaxed and had not a care in the world. Her eyes slowly opened and she almost laughed. No wonder why she felt like she was on the heavenly cloud nine. The car was up in the sky, utterly surrounded by puffy clouds.

Still in a hazy fog, Hermione could imagine tiny children sitting on the clouds with harps in their hands singing softly. It was Hermione's heaven.

She was soon crashing down to hell as she turned her head to the right and peered at Draco being the wheel of her car. The memories came flying back like a pesky mosquito trying to suck her blood. The dead man in her den, Draco and Mark throwing punched at one another, lying to Aunt Annabelle, and oh God, running away with Draco.

"I've gone mad," Hermione stated to no on particular.

Beside, her Draco chuckle. His low, soft laugh brought goose bumps to her arms and sent shivers running down her spine.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked, looking back out of her window.

"Home."

Hermione frowned at the short, blunt answer. "But wont they look for us there? Plus, I don't want to scare your mum either."

Draco shook his blonde head. "No, Hermione, our home."

Hermione was going to ask another question when she remembered the beautiful house made of red bricks and a yard large enough to scream and nobody to hear you. Hermione closed her eyes and imagined the large garden with many exquisite flower, the beautiful stone sculpture, and the gorgeous fountains placed among the gardens. There were all sorts of exotic trees to block out the warm sun, some of the property was even some of it was forest.

The house was silent as stone as the two went inside the gorgeous house.

"You still know where everything is?" Draco asked from the kitchen. Hermione nodded and stood still in the front hall entrance.

Draco went to her and snatched her hand. Her trunk in one hand and Hermione's in the other, Draco took them up to the third floor- the master suite.

"You can stay in here. Feel free to use the clothes already in the closet and the food from your little kitchen here." Draco motioned to the new mini-bar.

"Where are you sleeping?" Hermione asked, concerned.

Draco chuckled at her tone and gave her an reassuring smile. "I'll be in the blue room on the second floor. If you need me, I'll be in there."

Hermione nodded and watched at Draco went to the counter and pored her a glass of water and then handed it to her.

"You get settled in and then go to sleep. It's already past one in the morning."

Again, Hermione nodded and held in the glass of water hard enough for it to break. Her face was ashen and her body had a slight tremor to it.

"Hermione?" Draco questioned. "Are you alright?" This time Draco go no response. Taking the glass from her hand, Draco wrapped Hermione in his arms. Hermione stayed stiff is a board of wood even as Draco started to gently rock her back and forth in his embrace. Draco set the water down on the nightstand and then sat down, trying to tug Hermione down with him. She didn't move.

"Hermione, do you want to tell me what is wrong?" No answer. "Can I get you something?" Draco pleaded her with his eyes and reached out to grab her hand. He brought her palm to his lips and then turned her hand to cup his cheek. "Hermione baby, please tell me what is bothering you." Draco stared in her unfocused eyes. The hollow depths, the frightened turn of her brows and the vacant expression on her face scared the hell out of him.

"Hermione, come to me. Tell me what has you so worried? Let me help you."

Hermione's mouth opened and then closed again. Opened, then closed. Her hand came up and was waiting for him to take it.

Draco understood her small sign of need. Draco stood up and swept her into his arms. Hermione trembled so hard Draco was at the point of panic. Draco gently leaned back to peer at her face but Hermione let out a terrified squeak and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. Her body flat against his own, Draco was at loss for words.

Instead of the comfort of his words, Draco used his body to comfort her. Reaching down, Draco gripped the back of Hermione's thighs and lifted them up and he fell to the bed.

Hermione's legs clamped on the sides of Draco thighs and she sat on his lap. Draco wrapped both arms around her tiny waist and held her tight as he could without actually hurting her. Hermione's face pushed into the curve of his neck and Draco had no choice but smell her sweet hair of shampoo and woman.

Draco ran a hand up her curved spin and gently kissed the top of her head. Draco knew she was terrified out of her mind and had no choice but to listen to him. She was at the top of the roller coaster and would not let herself cry even if she was mere inches from death and she knew it.

A short time later, Hermione's arms loosened and her sharp, shallow breathing became deep and even. Draco stood up and folded his arms under her bottom and went around the other side of the bed and pulled the covers down. He stripped her of her pants and then pulled the warm blankets over her sleeping form. Leaning down, he kissed the soft skin of her forehead and whispered her a good night.

With a long backwards glance, Draco left the room and went down to his own. He took off his clothes and got into the hot shower. He let the water dribbled down his chilled skin and breathed in deep. This was killing him. Having Hermione so near again and could not make love to her no matter how much he wanted to. He could barely comfort her without getting a hard on. It was hurting so much knowing that he could not protect her fully against the Dark Lord as he wanted to. She was suffering - again - and it was his fault. He would do all he could to keep her safe. Even to sacrifice himself if it came to that.

Draco stepped out from the warmth of the shower and dried off. Exhausted from his thoughts he turned to his room and fell into the bed and drifted off right away.

…..………..…………

Hermione opened her eyes to find Draco watching her. The sun brightened his face as she stared right back at him. His lips stretched into a light smile and Hermione felt her own tugging into a grin.

"Did I fall asleep?" Hermione asked sheepishly.

Draco nodded, the smile still on his face. "Not that I minded though." he reached over and touched her cheek. "You look almost angelic sleeping."

Hermione blushed and sat right up. Clearing her throat, she stood up and went closer to the glittering lake.

"More than half of these fish I've never seen before," Hermione said softly. Hermione went out on the deck and took of her shoes. Sitting down, she let her toes twine with the water. Again, the warmth of the lake startled her. Fish of all sorts came to Hermione's feet. A few tried to suck on her toes and some others tried to nibble on them, which the few of them that did so, did not succeed.

Draco came to side beside her and of course brushing against her on purpose. "Wait until you see the mermaids. The most gorgeous things I have ever seen."

"What about the mermen?"

Draco's eyes darkened. "Oh, them. They don't like me much."

"Oh? Why not?"

Hermione stared at Draco as he turned away from her and reached down to twirl his finger around a rainbowed fish. "Let's just say the females happen to like me."

"Draco!" Hermione gasped teasingly. "Don't tell me you hit on the poor girls."

Draco shrugged. "Well not really. They like me and then they envy my feet." Draco lifted his feet from the lake and examined them. "They aren't that great though, are they?"

"Oh, I understand."

Just then a mermaid popped her had up from the water, her gorgeous ruby red hair glistering with drops of water.

Another popped her head from the surface as well. Her hair was blonde and so straight Hermione was instantly jealous.

"I told you I knew where he was," the red haired one snapped at the other.

The blonde turned her head away and lifted her chin higher. "I never said you couldn't, Amina."

"They are so beautiful," Hermione whispered.

The blonde turned towards Hermione. "Of course I'm beautiful. Compared to you I'm a goddess."

"Desdemona!" Amina gasped, her face having a shocked expression.

"What? It's true!"

Another mermaid came to the surface of the water. "Will you two cut it out? Why must you always fight? And in the sight of humans?"

"Hello, Sheehan," Draco called.

Sheehan turned and swam closer to Hermione and Draco.

"Good day, Draco. And who is your companion?" The two others swam closer to hear what Draco had to say about Hermione.

"This is Hermione."

The three mermaids stared at Hermione and them the red head smiled. "Oh, you're wife!"

"Oh, n-"

"That's right," Draco smiled, cutting Hermione off.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Sheehan smiled.

"And you as well."

"Well, Draco. I would have thought you would find a more beautiful bride," Desdemona said sweetly.

Sheehan shot her a glare. "Why must you be like that?"

Hermione cut in and turned to Amina. "Doesn't your name mean honesty?"

Amina's face lit up. "Why yes, it does. Our names are our main quality. Sheehan means peacemaker, you know."

"What does Desdemona mean?"

Amina laughed. "It's just a nickname we merpeople gave her. It mean of the devil."

Hermione frowned. "I find that very mean."

"You haven't met her really," Sheehan added.

Hermione gave Draco a look out of the corner of her eye and shook her head. The mermaids were beautiful now wonder Draco loved to sit out her for hours and talk to them.

"Your protector is going to come soon. I think you ladies should be leaving."

"Yeah, and Kamali will get mad at you again." Amina turned to the others. "We should go."

"Why?" Desdemona asked. "Draco can take him on."

Just then a merman came rushing towards them just underneath the surface of the water. "I told you three to stay close to the gate and I'd take you up to the surface."

Hermione right away figured Kamali meant protector.

Amina flinched. "We're sorry, Kamali."

"You are not," snapped a new head bubbling up from the water. "You must listen to us or your father with have our heads." The blonde merman turned towards Draco. "And you, human, stop calling upon them."

"Devlin, we did not call them to use." The merman then looked to Hermione, his eyes into slits to glare through.

"I don't care. Stop coming here and attracting our kind," Devlin said fiercely.

Draco stared at him hard. "This is my land, Devlin. You swim in the lake I own as well. I may come and go as I wish. And can you not see I am here with my wife? Why would I call on your woman when I have my own with me?"

Devlin was out of words to that but kept his fierce glance.

"Desdemona, Sheehan, Amina, you three get going," Kamali ordered and started to swim off with them.

"Nice to meet you, Hermione," Amina called.

"Leave them alone." With the last fierce remark, Devlin left as well.

Hermione and Draco sat quietly for a moment or two and decided to go and eat the lunch they had brought with them that morning. The day went by quick and soon enough it was nightfall, the sky bursting with vibrant oranges, yellows, and harsh purples.

As dark fell around them, Draco suggested they start to head back to the house. Before they knew it, Draco was saying goodnight by Hermione's bedroom door.

"Thank you for taking me to the lake," Hermione whispered.

Draco touched her cheek, bent his head and very softly kissed her. Hermione's hands came up, fluttered helplessly for a moment, then flattened against his chest. Beneath his coat, she felt his muscled tighten. He deepened the kiss, drawing her closer against him, and she felt the hard length of his arousal.

She should have been frightened and a part of her was. He was still not to be trusted, a man determined to have her, keep her safe and then throw her away. Another part revelled in the heat he stirred, the desire she had not once had experienced with another man but Draco.

"Invite me in," he whispered softly, enticingly. "Let me make love to you."

Her stomach contracted. It was one thing to experience physical desire. The notion of actually giving him her body - and her soul - allowing him to make love to her, was another matter entirely.

Hermione shook her head, feeling the unexpected burn of tears and an off stab of regret. "I can't. Please, Draco. I'm not ready for that." Why didn't she just tell him no? That she had no interest in his lovemaking? She wasn't his wife anymore, or his girlfriend and she didn't belong in his bed.

Instead, when he kissed her again, for an instant she pressed herself against him. Hermione breathed in the scent of salt spray and man and tasted the depth of his hunger. An answering need arose, so she had to force herself to pull away.

"Thank you again."

His smile turned hard at her obvious attempt to push him out the door fast as she possible could. "No problem.

Before Hermione called him back and let him make love to her, she slammed the door and locked it.

……………………

That night, Hermione couldn't fall asleep. Her mind kept on wondering to Draco. After what felt like hours, Hermione got up from her bed and wondered down the stairs to the second floor.

What room was it that Draco said he was in? The yellow one? Checking each on, Hermione finally found him. He slept on his side, his back towards her. Hermione slowly crept towards him and quietly stood by the side of the bed watching him sleep.

Finally, she reached out and was about to touch his shoulder to wake him up. All she wanted to do was to sleep beside him and share the warmth and comfort of his body. Lightning fast, Draco's hand was clamped around her wrist and a knife was pressed against her neck. The cold blade slightly cut in.

Hermione let out a small cry of fear and then knife was instantly dropped to the floor with a clunk.

Draco was scrambling up in his bed and reaching out towards Hermione. Hermione was pulled down to the bed and the white sheets of Draco's bed was held against her throat.

"My God, Hermione! What in hells name were you thinking?" Draco snapped quietly, his breath warm on her cheek.

Hermione blinked away her tears and angrily shot Draco a look. "What am I doing? I think the question is what are you doing with a knife under your pillow?"

"Protecting myself if someone comes into my house. And you didn't answer my question."

Hermione was angry with herself for coming into Draco's room. She pushed his hands away and held the sheet to her own neck. "I only wanted to sleep with you. But I didn't realize that I'd be attacked by a madman."

Draco sighed and got up from the bed. Totally naked, he went to the bathroom and turned the tap on and rinsed a face cloth.

Hermione closed her eyes to stop from staring at his beautiful body. A little pale but sleek with muscle and male harness. It was all she could do to not admire his body.

Draco knelt in front of Hermione and pulled the sheet from her hand. Hermione's face was tilted back and the cool cloth was placed against the cut.

"Next time just knock on the door or call my name."

Hermione refused to open her eyes and to meet Draco's. "I wanted to slip in unnoticed."

Draco's low laugh startled her. Against her better judgement, she opened her eyes to search Draco's. "That wont happen, baby."

Hermione pulled her gaze away and tried focusing on anything but Draco's being.

"Okay, you're all cleaned up now." Draco stood up and brought the rag to the dirty clothes basket. Coming back he brought another blanket to the bed and spread it out over the covers. "Get into bed," he said softly.

Hermione sat frozen on his bed and realized what she had just done. She opened her mouth to argue what Draco placed a finger over her lips.

"You got this far now go all the way." Hermione still did not move. Draco crouched down a little and look her in the eye. "Nothing has to happen, Hermione. I'm tired and so are you so just go to sleep with me." With a small nod, Hermione got into the bed and rolled over to her side and into a ball.

Draco slid in behind her and the blankets fell over them both like a cloud. Draco pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her small body.

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep. Seconds turned into minutes and soon she started to doze off. Snapping back awake, she peered around and realized she was still in Draco's bed. Behind her, Draco's warm body was warm against hers and his breath warm on the back of her neck and his finger drawing lazy circles over her hip.

"Draco-"

"Shh. Go to sleep, Hermione."

Hermione closed her eyes again and found herself snuggling closer to Draco. His lips brushed against the back of her head and that's when she finally went to sleep.

………………………

Hermione sat up and looked around the room. Of course, Draco was not around. Hermione laid back down and closed her eyes. Hermione knew Draco was hiding something from her. Last night they had both awaken and talked for and hour or so and there was something that Draco was not telling her.

Hermione leaned over in the warm bed and opened the night stand. Sure enough, a letter lay in the drawer. Curious about what he wasn't telling her, Hermione took the small envelope out of the drawer and opened it up. Another piece of paper tumble to the bed.

"Hermione? Are you awake?" Draco called down the hall.

"Uh, yeah. I'm just going to go and have a shower." Hermione quickly got up from the bed and hastily went to her room.

She took a shower and got ready for the day before finally opening the letter. Hermione gasped as she started to scam the letter. Draco was in contact with Voldemort! Hermione sped to read the other letter. It was Draco's bold writing and he was setting her up, pretending to protect her when really he was going to bring her to Voldemort!

Hermione threw the letter to the bed and didn't move until she figured out what she was going to do. She had to confront him but how would she do that when he could just grab her and take her to Voldemort like he promised? Hermione peered around the room knowing that she needed to protect herself. Hermione went to her drawer and took her small knife from the middle drawer and tied it to her ankle. Her pants were baggy enough so nothing would be seen.

Taking one deep breath, Hermione headed down stares, the letters in her hand.

"Hermione!" Draco greeted, a smile on his handsome face.

"What are these?" Hermione asked.

Draco turned to look at what she was talking about. "Hermione, I can explain!"

"You damn bet you can! You're going to sell me out!"

"No!" Draco cried. "It was the only thing I could do, Hermione. I couldn't tell him that I was protecting you! He would kill me!"

"Oh, yeah! That's great, let's let him kill me instead!"

Draco frowned at her. "Of course I wasn't going to let him have you! My god, Hermione. I'm protecting you and I'm not going to give you to Voldemort!"

"That's bullshit! I trusted you, Draco and now you can't even tell me the truth that I could be dead tomorrow!"

Hermione turned from the kitchen and was caught by the wrist. Spinning around to face Draco, Hermione glared at his face.

"Don't touch me, you bastard."

Draco instantly dropped his hand and stepped back. "I was-"

"Stop it! Why must you lie and tear me apart like this? You lied to me and wont let you take charge of me like this!" All of her courage gone, Hermione ran out the front door.

She couldn't see a thing as she peered around the massive property. Taking the knife strapped from her ankle, she ran. Her breathing was laboured; she was in pain in a million places. Her heart thundered but she ran as fast as she could towards the forest. Still, no sign of a living soul came into her line of vision. She slowed, desperately gasping for breath.

Then she heard the snap of a twig behind her. She jerked around. No one was to been seen. But there, by the river, was someone for sure. She had to get out of this place but instead going after that someone, that someone was coming after her.

In sheer terror, she bolted into the darkened forest.

Terror threatened to close her throat, to choke her. Draco had been right, they were soon to run about of time and would be under attack. Their time was now.

A cry sounded the woods. Her heart thumped to a stop. He was calling out to her, trying to find her. She should stop, go to him because surely he would not kill her here in the forest. Would he?

__

Oh, god! Draco! Please help me!

Hermione?

Draco! Oh, lord, I need you!

Franticly Hermione peered around her. The forest turned dark and haunting. She prayed for Draco to find her and she could even slightly hear his voice.

She heard her name shouted again. It was Draco's voice, for sure it was him!

She heard a wolf's howl and she was off again.

…

Draco ran out of the house at full speed. Running to the stables, he grabbed the black stallion and got on him, steering him towards the darkened forest.

Draco reached the river in no time at all, following it down towards the lake, he found Hermione.

"Hermione!"

There she was, at last, before him. She sprung and faced him, and the way she looked at him made his heart sink.

"Hermione! Hermione, please, come with me. Come with me now," he spoke softly, his hand reached out towards her.

They were both aware of the snap of branched just a few feet away in the opposite direction. A man stepped out and strode instantly for her.

"Touch her and you're a dead man."

The man narrowed his eyes at him and stepped forward. His hand curved around Hermione's arm in a tight grip.

Draco strode towards him and wretched him away from Hermione, flinging him around. The man took a swing at Draco and there was no mocking the man's ability.

He was muscled and strong, had fought with Voldemort, and traveled far and wide, learning to defend himself. But he swung too quickly, too widely. Draco avoided the blow easily, ducking below it. When he straightened back up, the man was already swinging again. Draco caught him with an upper jaw to the lower jaw as the man's fatal blow hit his shoulder. He staggered back and as he did, Draco had tackled him.

Before Hermione's eye's the man was atop of Draco, a knife held to his throat.

"No!" Hermione screamed and ran towards the man. With all her might, she rammed into the man and jerked him off of Draco.

That was a mistake. The man got right to his feet and snatched Hermione's upper arms.

"Gotcha."

Hermione was about to scream when his eyes widened and he slumped forward and toppled over on top of Hermione, dead.

Hermione scampered out for under the dead man and stood up, facing Draco.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whimpered, tears brimming.

Instead of anger she expected, he simple reached out and swept her into his arms.

"Sweet God, Hermione. I thought I had lost you!"

Hermione clung to him, grateful for his warmth, for the solid feel of his body, and the steady beat of his heart as she holding him as tightly as he was to her.

Finally, letting go, Draco swept Hermione up in his arms and mounted the horse.

The horse left off at once and headed back to the house.

Draco brought Hermione into the house after placing his horse securely in the stables and then took Hermione's up stares to clean off all of the blood and mud.

Hermione sat on the bed, shivering uncontrollably. Draco knelt in front of her and held on to her frozen hands. "Talk to me, Hermione. What's going on in you're head.

"I'm so sorry, Draco. I could have killed us both."

He tipped her chin up and saw the tears rolling down her cheeks, "Christ . . ." And then he was kissing her, taking possession of her mouth, and he crushed her against him. He molded his lips to hers, shaping them, tasting them, kissed her one way and then another, as heat washed over her. His tongue plunged in and fire seemed to scorch through her veins. She found herself clinging to his neck, kissing him back as wildly as he was kissing her.

She told herself it was just that she was alive. That he was a man and she was a woman and they, again, survived death by inches. Whatever it was, heat and need swept over her, unlike anything she had ever remembered.

They seemed to fit perfectly against each other. His chest was a hard wall pressing into her breasts and beneath her bloodied clothes, her nipples tightened and began to throb.

She felt light-headed, almost giddy. Her heart was racing, pounding so hard that she wondered if he could hear it. Her finger slid into his hair and she could feel the soft, silky texture at he nape of his neck.

He kissed and kissed her, and insane as it was, Hermione didn't want him to stop.

"Dear God, Draco!"

Draco jerked away from her, his breath rapidly coming out in puffs. "I'm not going to take advantage of you, Hermione."

Hermione was taken back. "But you aren't."

Draco shook his head, his blue eyes filled with emotion. "But I am. We will not do this until you have gotten over the shock."

Hermione stood frozen and looked terribly wounded and confused. She knew he wanted this but why turn her away when she wanted him and would show it?

Draco picked Hermione up and brought her into the bathroom. He started the shower and stripped her bare of her clothes and usurer her into the hot drizzle of the shower.

Scurrying back into the bedroom, Draco grabbed clothes from drawers and quickly put them into their trucks. As soon and Hermione was out of the shower they were leaving again. Draco didn't know if this crazy chase was ever going to end.

…..………..…………

Hi everyone. Sorry about the wait. Again. I'm also sorry about the horrid grammar and spelling errors. If you have anything to ask about my story, ask in the review, which I hope you'll all use anyways.

If you have an suggestions for my story line or plot, again, say so in the review and I might be able to fit one or two it. I hope you all like this chapter, and thanks!

Chebetta

…..………..…………

.Enticingly- attract by arousing hope or desire; to lure.


End file.
